


Lost in Havana

by Avazzal



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avazzal/pseuds/Avazzal
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

1

看得见星斗的夜晚，潮湿的空气中还残留着燃烧桔梗的气味，温暖的海风拂过窗台上的绿色植物，让人想不起这是北半球的冬至时节。昏暗的灯光下，老旧的西班牙殖民时期风格的房间显得更加残破，一盏不知还能不能转动的旧式吊扇下面摆着一张简陋的双人床。两个男人在异乡陌生的床上，纠缠着彼此的身体发泄着过剩的欲望，单薄床垫里的弹簧和不牢固的木头床架随着两人的动作咯吱咯吱地响个不停，伴着他们的喘息和呻吟。

双人床终于安静下来，美弥点燃烟夹里的最后一根烟，刚吸了一口，就被躺在他身旁的朝美抢去塞进嘴里。  
“我的也抽完了。” 朝美坐起来，一边解释一边把烟还回去，烟雾从他的口鼻中喷出，缭绕在两人周围。  
美弥接过烟，随口问道，“今天怎么转性了，非要当下面的？”  
“节省体力咯。” 朝美笑起来，面对毫无羁绊的陌生人，人似乎更容易敞开心扉。  
“明天，或者后天，或许会有人来找我。”他接着说，尾音都是上扬的，说完鼓着腮帮子吹散眼前的灰白烟雾。美弥看得出朝美心情很好，也听得出这位即将到来的访客对他来说颇为重要，而且朝美嘴上说着“或许”，可笃定的语气分明是认准了那人会来。  
“男朋友？” 美弥问，见朝美没有否认，轻轻啧了一声，“男友都要来了你还和我上床？”

这话有些交浅言深的意思，毕竟他们只是这个城市里萍水相逢的过客。尽管从初次相遇到今晚的大半个月里，他们一共上了四次床，并在激情过后的漫漫长夜里互相倾诉不愿对朋友家人提及的烦心事，甚至吐露压在心底的不为人知的秘密，但他们依旧不算熟悉。美弥对于身边一丝不挂的人的了解，除了他那些风流韵事情感纠葛以外，就仅限于名字和他的职业，如果他没有撒谎的话：朝美绚，做生咖啡豆采购工作。  
朝美吸了最后一口烟，把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，辩驳了一句，“是前男友。” 然后他斜了一眼美弥，用一副受不了别人管束的烦躁口气说道，“你不会准备教育我，要对伴侣忠诚之类的吧。”  
“放心，我还没那么爱多管闲事。” 美弥举起双手做出投降的姿势，不以为意地解释道，“我只是怕你痴情的男友发现了，来找我麻烦罢了。” 想起前几次深夜长谈时朝美对他这位男友的形容，美弥觉得自己很有可能被暴揍一顿；再想起自己身在语言不通没有医疗保险的国外，他更觉得自己得远离朝美明哲保身。  
“不会的，那家伙像个橡皮泥，揉圆搓扁怎么欺负都不还手。”  
说这话时朝美一脸的恨铁不成钢，可美弥怎么听都觉得朝美是在炫耀伴侣的纵容，不过这与他无关。他轻哂了一声，“那是对你不还手，我可不冒这个险。”


	2. Chapter 2

月城把脑袋靠在出租车后座上，超过20小时、横穿太平洋、纵贯美国、越过加勒比海的飞行使他疲惫不堪。他有点头疼，密封不佳的汽车内发动机的噪声很大，坑洼不平的路面导致车颠簸得厉害，鼻腔里充斥着燃烧不充分的汽油味，不合季节的高领毛衣裹在身上，热得他出了一身黏腻的汗。

  
“You can open the window.” 大概是看到他脸色不好，热情的司机指了指副驾车门上的摇杆，操着口音浓重的英语向他建议。  
月城微笑着点头表示感谢，然后摇下了车窗。夜风夹着难以辨析源头的臭味灌进车厢里，他条件反射地皱起了鼻子，不过他确实觉得好多了。风声盖过了音乐声，于是司机调高了音响的音量，欢快地哼着一首节奏感极强的西班牙语歌，驾驶着一辆看起来是超龄服役的丰田小轿车，载着略显恍惚的月城穿梭在哈瓦那灯光寥寥的黑夜里。月城忽然胆怯了，觉得自己是疯了才会在圣诞节前临时买一张单程机票穿越14个时区，从不夜城东京来到世界彼端的哈瓦那，奔向一个甚至不知有没有人等他抵达的目的地。

  
在惶恐不安中，出租车停下了。他抬腕，看了眼依旧停留在东京时间的手表，早上10点46，出租车液晶屏上显示着当地时间，20:46。  
就着昏黄的路灯，月城艰难地核对着手机里的地址和门牌上模糊不清的数字，然后站在黑黢黢的大门前，忐忑地按响了门铃。咔嗒，门锁的轻响声在静谧的夜晚异常清晰，随即沉重的木门被拉开一条缝。月城的心跳猛地加快，几乎是恐惧地瞪着那道缝隙变得越来越宽、越来越亮，他怕前来应门的会是一张陌生的面孔，说着他听不懂的语言，把他的期盼与思念碾得粉碎。

  
“Merry Christmas！”

  
耳边响起的是熟悉的声音，而后朝美绚的笑脸出现在视野里，仿佛他从不曾离开，月城悬着的心悄然落地。可落了地，他又觉得不是滋味：朝美的语调虽然欢快却稀松平常，脸上也没表现出过度的惊喜，好像今晚只是如往年一样的身在东京的普通平安夜，好像自己跨越半个地球的奔波劳顿都是理所当然，无名的怒火与委屈从心底冒出来，将久别重逢的喜悦挤出体外。

  
“干嘛不说话，闹什么别扭，进来啊。” 朝美一手拉着旅行箱一手拉着人，将月城拖进屋内。他当然知道他闹什么别扭，可他不习惯温言软语安慰人，尤其是对月城。  
“为什么来这？” 月城环顾了一下四周，异域风格强烈的室内装潢吸引了他的目光。他生长在日本，旅游也大半是去发达的欧洲北美，从没想过世界上还有这样的地方，好奇心立刻取代了愤怒。  
朝美耸耸肩，嬉皮笑脸的，“来和你过圣诞节，生日和新年啊，总在东京多没意思。”  
月城偷偷翻了个白眼，撇嘴嘟囔，“你不是说和我分手了么。”  
“不是复合了吗。” 朝美挑眉，歪着嘴笑得猖狂。  
“什么时候？我怎么不知道。”  
“刚才啊。不然你干嘛来古巴？”

  
和朝美的拌嘴月城从来讨不着便宜，他一时语塞，抿着嘴瞪了一眼朝美，然后认输地低下头，窝囊地转移了话题，“浴室在哪，我想洗澡。”  
朝美以教月城如何用淋浴系统的名义跟着他进了浴室，月城反驳自己又不是没洗过澡，然而进了浴室他就识相地闭嘴了。斑驳的瓷砖墙面上突兀地伸出一根金属水管就算是淋浴喷头了，金属管下方有一个辨不清颜色的水龙头，也没有任何标识指示出冷水热水的区别。朝美熟练地捡起地上的塑料筐挂在水管上，一边假装自言自语地说“顺便一起洗好了”一边麻利地把自己脱了个精光。月城早猜到了他的心思，也懒得阻拦，抬头盯着朝美刚挂上去的脏兮兮的褪了色的塑料筐问道，“干嘛挂这个？”  
“免得洗着洗着有蝌蚪之类的东西掉下来。”  
月城倏然瞪大了眼，震惊地望着赤条条的朝美，结巴道，“蝌蚪？你怎么，这么淡定？”  
朝美不屑地哼了一声，绝口不提自己当初被吓得鬼哭狼嚎的狼狈模样，故作姿态地撩拨了两下垂落的发丝，嘲笑道，“我又不像你，胆子和芝麻一样大。” 然后他嫌弃地乜了眼紧紧抓着皮带扣的月城，“脱啊，洗不洗澡了，你都快臭了。”

  
久违的温存让简陋的浴室、忽冷忽热的水温都变得可以忍受，朝美的双手裹着细密的泡沫游走在他身上时，月城闭起眼餍足地发出一声叹息，随后朝美柔软的双唇贴上他的嘴，带着他熟悉的触感和不熟悉的雪茄味。只需一个吻，只为了这一吻，他便愿意穿越千山万水，忘却往日面红耳赤的争吵，追逐他永无定心的恋人。他说不清自己如此迷恋的原因，或许正是因为他安定生活中发生的一切事，无论巨细，都找得到前因甚至看得到后果，唯独这件事没有原因无法解释，才更叫他沉沦。有时他甚至疑惑，他到底是喜欢朝美，还是喜欢朝美在他生活中搅起的波澜，他分不清。不过所谓浪漫不正是源自于不确定性么，月城心想。  
朝美则懒得窥探月城脑中纷乱的思绪，他专注于挑逗眼前湿淋淋的人，滑溜的手掌贴着月城的小腹向上蹭，将泡沫聚拢在胸口，再沿着胸肌的外缘画着圈把泡沫抹开；掌心一次次划过对方的乳头，直到它们变得坚硬如两人的下体。

  
两具赤裸潮湿的身体腻在一起，磕磕绊绊地从浴室一路撞进卧室，倒在床上。虽然情欲的火焰烧得旺盛，可月城是真觉得疲乏，长时间坐姿，睡眠短缺加上时差，折磨得他腰胯酸疼，漂亮的眼睛周围浮起一圈淡淡的青紫。  
“你累了就别动了，换我来。” 朝美趴在月城的背上咬着他的耳垂低语，沾着体液的挺立嵌在他的臀缝里，恶意地来回摆着胯轻轻地磨，痒得身下的月城不禁绷紧了腿。朝美分开他的腿，将性器的头部抵在紧缩的入口，很有耐心地一点点往里挤，等待他的逐渐适应再往前推进，这是朝美难得的体贴时刻。  
只是趴伏着承受朝美一次次的冲击也耗费了月城不少体力，等朝美终于泄出来时，他已经累得声音都不想出了，可一直没被照顾到的下身仍旧硬着。朝美让月城翻身躺着，一手抚着他臌胀的阴囊一手握住他的昂扬，同时唇舌舔吻着性器通红的头部。月城伸出手，食指蹭着朝美发丝柔软的鬓角，用一把动情的略带恳求的声音说道，“等过完年，和我一起回去吧。”  
朝美不答，卖力地吞吐，直到月城低哼着喷在他下巴胸口上，他才抬起眼，眼里有些许的埋怨，“你非要现在说这个吗。”


	3. Chapter 3

月城睡了很久，等他睁开眼时，热带的耀眼阳光早已洒满了卧室，他茫然地注视着陌生的刷成浅蓝色的天花板，一时不知自己是不是还没睡醒。虽然头脑还没清醒，身体却已习惯性地拿起手机，作为重度网瘾患者他起床后的第一件事便是刷社交软件，可空空如也的Wi-Fi列表提醒了他，他身在哈瓦那，上网是一件麻烦且奢侈的事情。思维随着睡意的消退逐渐清晰起来，月城这才想起自己昨夜是和朝美共眠的，朝美说他和同事来验收生咖啡豆，来了近三周，忙完正好赶上圣诞节，于是就不急着回去了。月城扭头，枕边空空如也，不甚美好的回忆又一次从心底尘封的角落扩散开来，朝美于一夜欢愉后不辞而别已经不是第一次了，因此他有理由怀疑同样的戏码会再度上演。他越想越不对劲，猛地坐起身，可激烈的性事和过软的床垫导致他腰疼得比睡前更厉害了，他嘶着气捂着腰眼倒向了一边。

  
“腰疼？我厉害吧。” 朝美欠揍的声音随着脚步声一起传来。  
还好，人还在，月城庆幸地暗想，不过他还是装腔作势地剜了朝美一眼，没好气道，“滚，怪你这破床垫太软了。” 他艰难地坐起来，前后扭了扭身体放松筋骨，脊椎随之发出咔咔的声响。  
朝美走到床边，嬉皮笑脸地回呛，“嫌破你去睡酒店咯，我又没拦着你。”  
月城又一次吃了瘪，认命地扁扁嘴去浴室刷牙了。

  
等他洗漱完毕走进客厅时，朝美正站在灶台前，吹着不成调的口哨等着炉子上的摩卡壶喷出咖啡，满屋子都充盈着令人惬意的香气。  
“马上好了。” 朝美指了指一旁的餐桌示意月城先坐，桌上堆着面包巧克力酱煎蛋冷肉和牛奶，还有满满一大盘热带水果。月城惊讶地问，“你做的？”  
“当然不是，房东做好端来的。一个人还不到600円，便宜吧。” 朝美关了炉子，端着两杯咖啡走到餐桌边，“这是我做的，尝尝。”  
月城道了谢，他已经记不清上次两人如此面对面吃早餐是什么时候了。同居时两人起床时间也并不总相同，醒来就各自吃点纳豆拌米饭当作早餐；后来是不断的分分合合，互相纠缠互相折磨。记忆里有关两人的一切都是烈的，浓烈的性爱，激烈的争吵，反而找不到对坐而食这样平淡温馨的画面。他把感慨的叹息化作一口气，轻轻吹在滚烫的咖啡上，黑褐色的液体立刻皱起一层波纹，他啜了一口，随即表情古怪地拧起了眉头。  
“怎么有酒味？”  
“古巴特色，加了好多朗姆酒呢。” 朝美很得意地挤了挤眼睛，整蛊月城是他的乐趣之一，虽然这次他没说谎，这确实是当地特色。月城吐了吐舌头，叉起一块在东京贵得吓人的西瓜塞进嘴里，让甘甜的汁水冲散凝结于舌根的苦涩和辛辣。

  
或许是因为久别胜新婚，或许是因为没有网络，两人吃了一个漫长的早餐，嘻嘻哈哈地诉说着分别近两个月以来各自的情况。月城很知趣地没再提一起回东京的事，昨晚朝美的反应已经明确告诉他再贸然开口只会引来争吵，而他们难得如此平和地相处，更何况离新年还有几天，他还有时间慢慢说服他。  
“喂，你不是喜欢海明威么，我们去他去过的酒吧怎么样。” 朝美兴致勃勃地建议，连声音都提高了几分，“然后可以去Malecón海滨大道，还有艺术博物馆，你不是喜欢逛博物馆么，不过不知道几点关门，会不会来不及啊，算了先去了再说。”月城喜欢做旅行攻略，即便这一次是两三天内的匆忙成行，他也做足了功课。不过他不愿扫了朝美的兴，于是装作对哈瓦那一无所知的样子，满眼期盼地点头道，“好啊，都听你的。”

  
清凉薄荷味的Mojito，热带水果炸弹般腻人的Piña colada，酸酸甜甜的Daiquiri，或是直接喝上一杯甜而辣舌的朗姆，两人在哈瓦那的日与夜都浸泡在酒精里。月城平时也会偶尔小酌几杯，但绝不像这几天一样大量饮酒，而且是从白天就开始喝，不过他并不反感。在日本时他需要保持清醒的头脑写作，需要措辞谦恭严谨地回复一封封邮件，需要让自己完美地嵌入东京这架巨大的机器中，而在这里，他完全可以放纵自己，和朝美一起。

  
他开始理解朝美愿意在此停留的原因了：尽管整个城市对比东京来说可谓破败不堪，可贫穷、资源匮乏并未限制古巴人享乐的欲望，拉美人血液里天生流淌着热情，如同哈瓦那旧城区中色彩明艳的建筑外墙，在湛蓝的天空下冲击着月城的眼球。不过几天，月城就觉得时间对自己失去了意义。耳边充斥着西班牙语，报纸看不懂，广播听不明白，他们交流的对象只有彼此。白天，两人在充满异域风情的街道并肩而行，钻进咖啡馆酒馆棒球场，甚至闯入藏在民居深处的卖盗版电影的小商店；晚上他们便相依偎在租住的公寓里，观看月城连英语带比划、费尽辛苦买到的战利品——多年前就在日本上映过的老电影。他们早已看得滚瓜烂熟，可偏偏乐此不疲。

  
月城知道在他来之前，朝美必定不会这么乖乖的每晚待在公寓里，他瞧见了街头巷尾一间间营业至深宵的酒吧，也在网上查到了，日落后的23号大街上会聚集不少同性恋者，不过他不会问，因为朝美也不会如实作答。保持现状就好了，月城心想，他觉得他们像一对被放逐的鸟儿，在陌生的国度恣意飞翔，他想起加缪的《局外人》。

  
“喂，发什么呆。” 朝美伸出左手在月城眼前晃了晃，在对方如梦初醒时，从黄色塑料碗中舀起一大勺香草冰激凌塞进他嘴里。月城到嘴边的话被噎了回去，冰激凌在嘴里迅速融化，口腔黏膜被冻得微微发疼。在东京他们鲜少在众目睽睽下做出过于亲密的举动，或许是怕突然冒出的旧日相识投来古怪的目光。  
“就算是杀手也会有小学同学。”

  
月城记得某个电影里有这句台词，他对主角当时的无奈深以为然。  
不过在举目无亲的哈瓦那，他可以放肆。所以他龇牙咧嘴地咽下冰激凌，意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，眯起眼朝着不远处的桌子张望了一下，然后眼巴巴地看着朝美说，“我想吃草莓味的。”  
朝美不吃他这套，白了他一眼，“想吃自己排队买去。” 脸上却绷不住地泛起笑意。  
月城扫了眼冰激凌公园里的长队，立刻打消了再买一份的念头，继续撒娇一般地抱怨，“刚刚为什么不买啊。”  
“我倒是想买，请问，草莓用西班牙语怎么说？” 朝美做出一副虚心求教的样子，月城却只能茫然地摇头。  
“那不就得了，有的吃还嫌弃，我排了半天队呢，再啰嗦下次你去买。” 朝美又给月城塞了一口，这次是巧克力味的。


	4. Chapter 4

“真希望永远这么下去。” 朝美满足地叹息着，伸长了双腿瘫在公园的长椅上，回味冰激凌留在舌尖的余韵。月城坐在他身边，扭头看着他，欲言又止，取而代之的是同样的叹息，不过朝美听得出，那不是因为满足。  
“有话就说。” 朝美料到他会说什么，不免语气不善。  
“不可能永远这么下去的。” 月城犹豫片刻，还是把煞风景的话说出了口，毫无意外地惹来朝美厌烦的一声啧。月城低着头，右脚脚跟不规律地点着地，手指紧紧扣住长椅的边缘。他思忖了好一会才再度开口，语气里是说不出的迷惘，“你到底想要什么？”

  
回答他的是长久的无言和身边人悠远而模糊的目光。太阳在沉默中悄悄地移动了少许，冬天也依旧火辣的热带阳光换了个角度直直地投在两人脸上。月城拉下帽檐，准备弄出点响动打破尴尬时朝美突然开口了，他扬起脸，迎着光自嘲地笑道，“我不知道啊。” 他顿了几秒，又说，“我只知道我不想要什么。”  
东京逼仄的公寓，朝九晚五的工作，碾压一切掉队者的快节奏生活，月城猜得出答案。朝美不想被束缚。月城早就知道答案。  
“我不想要千篇一律，你知道的。” 朝美的语气里有一丝不易察觉的哀求，  
不易察觉，所以月城没有察觉，或是他狠心地故意不去察觉，提高了声调，继续咄咄逼人地追问，“难道这里日复一日的无所事事就不是千篇一律？”  
朝美面颊上的肌肉猛地一抽，像毫无防备的被人扇了一巴掌似的，他立刻收起一闪而逝的脆弱，愠怒道，“你飞来古巴就是为了跟我吵架的？”  
形势即刻调转，月城放轻了声音，“我不是这个意思。”  
可朝美不听他的解释，突然站起身截住他的话头，指向远处两个陌生人，“要不要和他们一起打棒球？”  
朝美并不是询问，所以压根不给对方拒绝的机会。他在月城迟疑的眼神中语气生硬地抢白道，“随你，我自己去。” 说完他迈着大步走开了，留下眼神错愕的人坐在原地。

  
“赢了，地上那几罐啤酒归我们，我们先攻。” 朝美转身，对着跟来的月城解释他谈妥的赌注。月城没敢问如果输了是否也要给眼前两个古巴人买酒，古巴本地产的啤酒，不值几个钱，他自然支付得起，只是朝美的架势，明显是不允许他们输。  
“嗯。” 月城点头。

  
在一次次用尽全力的挥棒和奔跑中，朝美终于发泄完了混乱的怒意。可能必胜的信念真的有用，他们果然领先了。  
“只差一个好球就三振了，这次右侧外角滑球，接好。” 朝美站在投手丘上，冲着月城叫道，反正古巴人也听不懂日语。月城蹲在本垒，做了个OK的手势，然后球就向着他胸口飞来，在离他一米多远的地方突然朝他右脚急速下坠。身前的打者挥棒了，不过没击中甜区，而是用棒头擦过了球的边缘，使其飞行轨迹再次改变，月城脱了手。打者扔下球棒就跑，月城来不及完全站直，腿蹬地迈出一大步，右手捡起球，这才直起身，顺势跳起来，在空中扭转身体，奋力将球投向早已跑到一垒的朝美。

  
“Out！” 朝美喊得几乎破了音，兴奋地高举着手里的球跑向本垒，一跃而起跳在了月城背上。月城被撞得差点跌倒，胃里的冰激凌跟着翻涌，他踉跄几步勉强稳住身体，用力勾住朝美的腿不让他从自己背上滑下去。朝美此刻没心思体谅他的辛苦，他正全身心地沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，一边张牙舞爪地庆祝，一边冲着两个古巴人嚷嚷，“We win”。

  
哧——

  
月城手指一勾打开易拉罐，把赢来的啤酒递给朝美，啤酒被晒得有点热，不过赢球后的好心情让两人完全可以忽略这点美中不足，也暂时忘却了先前的争吵。  
“干杯！” 朝美的声音依旧透着激动，仿佛他脚下的是甲子园的土地，刚刚赢下的是一场万众瞩目的比赛。他一口气灌下半瓶啤酒，急不可耐地炫耀，被落日映成浅棕色的眸子里闪着孩子气的得意，“怎么样，帅吧，我好久没投出过这么好的球了。” 朝美学生时代曾是棒球部的，虽然体力的限制让他只能作为替补投手登场，不过偶尔发挥超常的滑球确实相当漂亮。

  
月城伸手，用指腹揩掉黏在朝美嘴上的白色啤酒泡，点头赞同，“是挺帅的。”  
是肾上腺素太轻易地让身体亢奋，是月城滑过朝美上唇的手指太过暧昧，是哈瓦那的夕阳太让人晕眩，朝美那只刚刚投出了关键球的右手随意一挥，手里的易拉罐划出一道抛物线坠地，浅金色的啤酒溅在两人的裤脚鞋面上，但他们并没发现。公园的树荫应该能提供有效的遮蔽吧，朝美安慰自己，随即一把勾住月城的脖子，把恋人的头颅拉向自己渴望的双唇。

  
那已经不能称作一个吻，野兽的撕咬都比他们的动作更温柔。

  
朝美带着啤酒花味道的舌头在月城的嘴上抹出一片亮晶晶的水痕，他微张着嘴，像不知道如何发泄才好一样迷乱地啃咬着月城的下巴，留下一圈浅浅的齿痕。月城吃痛，右手五指伸进朝美脑后汗湿的发间，将头发向后轻拽以阻挡他的进攻。朝美顺势停下动作，定定地看着月城，眼神炽烈，像荒凉的夜里一簇跳动的火苗，滚落在月城线条柔和的面庞上，烫进月城轻颤的眼瞳里。两双眼隔着三十厘米相对望着，过往的爱恨纠葛如被烈阳晒软的沥青，浓稠，焦黑，黏糊，裹住彼此的身躯，缠住彼此的手足。

  
“回去吧。”  
不知是谁说的，反正谁说的都一样。  
于是他们手臂挨着手臂往回走，每一次轻微的摆臂都磨一下对方的皮肤，摆臂越来越快，摩擦越来越频繁，像要着火了。朝美先跑起来，黑色短发在橙红色的余晖中闪着调皮的光泽，月城也跟着迈步，踏着朝美扬起的轻尘，追逐那个永远跳脱永远不安分的背影。


	5. Chapter 5

他们撞进门后立刻贴在了一起，胸膛挨着胸膛，胯骨抵着胯骨。月城用手捧住朝美的脸，两副唇齿像磁铁的两极，紧紧地吸附在一起。

接吻这种事，朝美拥有过于丰富的经验。粗暴的，温柔的，潮湿的，干涩的，烟味的，薄荷牙膏味的，数不胜数，其实大部分时间他不过是逢场作戏，对几片肉的相互磨蹭毫无感觉，可月城的吻总是让他悸动。倒不是月城的吻技有多么高超，而是因为他总会在一个个吻落下的间隙，专注地凝视着朝美。那双眼角狭长、对男人来说稍显秀气的眼睛，深情而略带哀伤，传递着奔涌的渴望，又显露出克制的痛楚，这让朝美有种被珍视的感觉。

朝美后退一点，双手挤进两人胸前的缝隙中，急切地想要解开月城的衣扣，可忙乱的手指不听使唤，于是他暴力地连拉带拽，扒下了对方的衣服。打完一场棒球，又跑了一路，月城身上汗津津的。朝美半蹲着，凑在对方的小腹前，伸出舌头沿着肚脐一寸寸向上舔，舌面滑过胸中缝时，月城架不住地哼了一声，拉过朝美的手伸向自己的下身。

“你来还是我来？” 月城询问。  
“你生日，你决定咯。”  
“要去卧室吗？”  
“我等不及了。” 朝美刻意用一种迷乱的眼神望向月城，然后把他按在椅子上。  
“生日快乐。” 在一句别有深意的祝福后，朝美蹲下，将脸埋在他两腿之间。

深达咽喉的生理快感和被恋人毫无保留奉献的心理满足感交织在一起，烧得月城全身发热，太阳穴突突直跳，脑子烫得感觉头顶都冒了烟。吸吮了太久含得太深，当朝美吐出那根早已挺立的下体时，嘴唇又湿又黏，下颌上垂着几根唾液拉成的银丝，眼里全是眼泪。月城知道，那是被戳到嗓子眼的不适感造成的，于是他又是心疼又是痛快地用目光爱抚着朝美的眉眼，随后圈住他的肩颈，深深地吻下去。月城的吻蔓延到了朝美全身，每一个记忆中的敏感点都不放过。不过被欲望胀痛的身体不允许他们再耽搁，月城急切地从电视柜里翻出润滑液，并把安全套戴在自己正滴答着口水的阳具上，然后让朝美趴俯在饭桌上，右脚撑地，左脚踩在椅子上，以便他无阻碍的进入。

两人先后发出一声呻吟，月城是因为舒服，朝美是因为疼痛。月城不再挺进了，弯下腰，舌尖绕着朝美一节节突起的脊椎骨打转，等他穴口肌肉放松才再次向前。月城喜欢这个姿势，因为可以进得很深。他抱住朝美的上身，双手搓揉他偏薄的胸肌，一边摆着胯，一边迷恋地啄着怀中人的肩膀脖子和侧脸，并时不时掰过朝美的脸颊，黏人地吻住他的唇。

朝美感觉体温迅速上升，肠道的滞涩感完全消失，全身毛孔都张开了，舒畅得无以复加。他的大脑一片空白，机械地反弓着腰迎合着身后一次次的撞击，右手抚慰着自己的下体，回过头与月城缠绵地深吻。摩擦不断加快，朝美的力气像被抽走了，右腿瑟瑟地抖着，低声道，“站不住了。”声音也软软的，眼尾被情欲烧成淡粉色，像上了一层魅惑的妆。

月城示意他转身，扶着他躺上低矮的餐桌。又是新一轮撞击，躺在桌上的人胯骨大开，梆硬的下体随着啪啪的声响上下跳动，一下下抽打在他自己的下腹上。身体深处隐秘的按钮被突然顶到，朝美颤巍巍地叫出声，猛烈地一阵阵收缩着肌肉，五指圈住下体快速地打起来。月城明显也顶不住了，疯了般的耸胯，然后嗯嗯啊啊地哼着射了出来。

激情褪去后，兴奋感陡然消失，两人分别坐在桌旁的椅子上，各自捡起地上的上衣盖在腰间，相顾无言。摩擦与分歧如同生命力旺盛的野草，看似被炽烈的欲火一股脑焚烧殆尽，却未能拔去深埋的根，哈瓦那的夜风一吹，便趁势冒头，野蛮地疯长。  
朝美知道自己再这么缄默下去，月城很快就会开口。如果让他评选月城哪里最让他不满，大概就是那股不依不饶的劲头，偏偏还总在错误的时间点。在争吵爆发前，他需要休息。

“我去洗个澡，顺便睡一会，你呢？”

月城也有些困，性爱后的疲乏阵阵袭来，他打了个长长的呵欠。“你先去洗，我收拾一下就去。” 等朝美走进浴室，他又磨蹭了一会，才拖着怠惰的身体，把甩得老远的内裤及东一只西一只的袜子捡回来。

哗啦的水声戛然而止，没多久朝美就走了出来，依旧赤裸着身体，拿一块毛巾遮盖住胯下，面无表情，动作有些下流的性感。月城视线低垂，一言不发地与他擦身而过。等他洗完澡出来时，朝美已经睡着了，或者说假装睡着了，反正他自觉地贴着床沿侧睡着，将另一半留给了月城。

可能是潜意识里想把表面的平静多维持一阵，朝美怎么也睡不醒。他明明听到了窗外欢呼高歌的人群，听到了震天响的音乐，甚至闻到了飘进屋内的Churros（一种西班牙油炸条状面食）的香味，可他就是睁不开眼睛，四肢也仿佛被钉在了床板上，动不了分毫。他一次次尝试着起身，却一次次发现只是徒劳，但他不放弃，腰腹蓄力，猛然坐了起来。

“怎么了？” 坐在床边就着台灯阅读的月城被他突然的动作吓了一跳，睁大了眼问道。  
朝美从鼻子深处嗯了一声，又倒回床上，脑袋在枕头上狠狠捶出一个窝。“几点了？” 他双目无神地望着天花板问。  
月城扫了眼腕间的精工手表，答道：“马上十点了。”  
马上就是新年了，离月城回东京还有多久呢，朝美不知道。

他们本可以去外面吃饭的，但朝美坚称除夕夜餐馆肯定爆满，他们也没有预定座位，古巴人干活又磨磨蹭蹭的，如果不想被饿死还是自己随便做点吃的比较靠谱。做饭的任务自然又落到月城身上，不过他倒不抗拒下厨，虽然水平也谈不上多好。然而这不是在东京的家中，调料瓶的标签都是不认识的西班牙语，冰箱里除了啤酒只剩几片火腿和水果，他可没那个本事做无米之炊。最终，用平底锅煎得外热内凉的面包夹上火腿做成的简朴的三明治变成了他们的晚餐，还有一只硕大的熟透的芒果，虽然啤酒管够。

“这是我有记忆以来，吃过的最惨的年夜饭。” 月城苦笑。朝美也笑起来，语气有点试探的意味，“也是你过的最惨的一次生日吧。”  
月城摇头，一声苦笑，“怎么会，去年的才是。” 

朝美想起来了，去年因为两人的工作都不顺利，争吵越发频繁，最终在迈入12月时分道扬镳。他独自回了老家，月城则因为事业无成耻于见亲友，选择了一个人在东京的公寓里迎来生日和新年。他有些歉然，手指嵌在啤酒罐子里，将铝制易拉罐拦腰捏扁。“快吃，吃完我们出去，今年给你补上。”

月城永远跟不上恋人跳跃的思维。享受它带来的惊喜，便是他的幸福；试图将它引回“正轨”，便是他的不幸。

尽管人类的悲喜大多数时候并不相通，可在某些时候，人的情感又是高度一致的，比如辞旧迎新的时刻。而且随着全球化的到来，连庆祝方式也逐渐趋同。月城跟着朝美，身不由己地被人流推过来挤过去，脑海中却突然响起了如此一本正经的声音，像有个新闻时评人在他脑袋里做实时报道。

哈瓦那居住了超过210万人，月城觉得此刻起码有200万居民在街上，再加上无数和他们一样的异乡游客。虽然东京的人口更多，可拉美人的热情是日本人远不能比拟的。他们像沸水里咕嘟的水泡，随着写在基因里的节奏感，永不停歇地喧闹着。古巴人爱跳舞，salsa，伦巴，拉丁舞，震耳欲聋的音乐一响起，男女老少都能立刻踏着节拍起舞。月城不会跳，朝美也不会，于是两人退到街角，看着越来越多的人向一处聚拢，加入这场盛大的狂欢。

“哈瓦那买东西不方便，你又不抽烟，等下次我去别的国家，再给你补上这次的生日礼物。” 朝美大声喊道。他在喝金朗姆，话语夹杂着酒气喷在月城颊边。月城想说话，可烟花在此时炸响，引来人群的尖叫与惊呼，他只好收了声。

花火不断地升空，炸开，散落漫天，月城在一片西班牙语的嘈杂声中，突然想起了几首俳句。他扭头看，朝美漆黑的瞳仁里映着火树银花，嘴角向上翘起，有种少年的干净，如梦似幻。他忽然很想吻上去，在大庭广众之下，但他终究是害羞。

Diez，nueve，ocho…  
人群突然整齐划一地喊起来，就算听不懂，他们也猜得到，那是在倒数。  
“Tres！Dos！Uno！” 他们跟着喊。

¡Feliz año nuevo! 大概是新年快乐的意思，两人像咿呀学语的婴儿，口齿不清地模仿着身边人的祝福，最后还是用日语郑重地说了一遍，然后一起哈哈大笑。  
烟花散尽，唯有地上黑压压的残骸，和空气中弥漫的硫磺味证明转瞬即逝的灿烂曾经存在过。新年了，月城终于把压在心底的话问出了口，“你打算住到什么时候？”


	6. Chapter 6

“你又不用上班，在哪写东西不都一样，干嘛非要回东京。” 

朝美回避月城追问的目光，故意把橱柜翻得叮哐乱响以发泄心中的焦躁，同时嬉皮笑脸地避重就轻道，“海明威都在这里写出《老人与海》了，说不定你在这也能找到灵感，写出成名作呢。”

坐在椅子上的月城颓然地叹口气，“我可没有海明威的才华。更何况海明威当了多年的战地记者，经历过生死的人，哪是我能比的。我不过是个缩在城市一角的小编剧，可以当谈资的人生阅历几乎为零，只能窥探别人的生活，改头换面成自己的故事。”

朝美不满月城的第二点，就是他时不时的妄自菲薄与自怜自艾。

他“嘭”一声摔上柜门，不耐烦地叫起来，“打住打住。那你回东京这些问题就解决了？该写不出来还写不出来，有什么用。还不如在这写，换个环境多点灵感。”  
“这里上网这么不方便，我都没法查资料，怎么写。” 月城还嘴，不自觉提高了音量。他毕竟成长于网络时代，和上世纪那些纯靠翻阅书籍用纸笔写作的人不一样。

“我管你怎么写。” 朝美自知这一点上无法驳倒对方，干脆蛮不讲理起来。“要走你自己走。我的预算还没花完，花完我再回去。再说了，说不定过几天我又要去危地马拉、哥伦比亚之类的地方收豆子呢，从这直接去不是更省事。”  
月城罕见地骂了一句脏话，毫无意义地埋怨，“为什么好咖啡不是长在美洲就是长在非洲。” 

接着，他站起来，走到朝美身边，尽量将语调弄得柔和，循循善诱，“你能不能换个工作？这个工作不稳定，赚钱又不多，还隔三差五飞那么远，去的地方也不好。你不是经常出去一趟就生一次大病嘛。” 他细数着朝美工作的种种缺点，声音逐渐小了下去，期待地看着他，“好不好？”  
又是那双于他而言杀伤力无穷的眼眸，含着哀求，让朝美想起被遗弃的宠物犬。但这次，朝美选择狠心地转过脸，将月城问自己的问题抛回给对方。“你到底想要什么？”  
“我就是想要生活稳定点。” 月城不假思索地答道。他觉得自己的要求不算过分。  
“稳定？” 朝美讥讽的语调有点刺耳，可他并没有收声的意思。“你的工作稳定吗？卖一个剧本赚一份钱，吃了上顿没下顿。而且，你真想要稳定，别找我啊。” 这下他敢于直视月城的双眼了。

所谓字字珠心大概就是这种感觉。月城瞠目结舌，陷入了难以消解的沮丧中。他像魂魄出了窍，呆立当场，将朝美的话语反复咀嚼，颓丧地发现自己根本无可辩驳。他拖着脚步回到餐桌旁，无力地坐下，弯腰，将脸埋在手掌中，像个断了线没有生气的木偶。良久，指缝里传出他无助的声音，“那我也换份工作，换个挣钱多点，定期发工资的。”

“开什么玩笑！” 朝美突然发起火来，大踏步走到月城面前揪住他的领口，怒其不争地斥责道，“你不是还得过什么新人奖，为什么要放弃！” 他撒手，顺势将月城一搡，后者差点连人带椅子摔倒。朝美并没有表现出任何关心或歉意，反而冷冷地对上月城的视线，“而且，比起没名气的编剧，我对无趣的上班族更没兴趣。”  
月城咬着下唇，直到嘴唇几乎失了血色，这才冲着朝美虚弱地挤出一个笑容。他想告诉朝美他会继续写下去，毕竟这也是他坚持了多年的习惯。对，是习惯，月城已不敢称之为事业了。可第一个音节就梗在了喉咙，卡得他嗓子眼酸胀不堪，眼底蓦地发热。郁郁不得志的屈辱和感情不顺的痛苦一瞬间全涌上心头，他一把捞过餐桌上的酒瓶，急切地扭开瓶盖，连手指被金属盖边缘割开一道口子都没发现。40度的朗姆酒不断灌入口中，热辣的酒精势不可挡地冲散涌动的泪意。新年的第一个夜晚，月城醉得人事不知。

朝美睁开眼时已是近10点，床的另一边空了，洗手间传来淅淅沥沥的水声。  
起床后的月城平静得像全然忘记了昨夜的争执，照常洗漱用餐，一切都和昨天、前天的早晨没有区别，这反而让朝美有一丝心悸。

“你去哪？” 他狐疑地打量着月城，嗓音里含着明显的烦躁。  
“去公园上网。” 月城回答。他正蹲在旅行箱前面，翻找出门穿的干净衣服。在哈瓦那，无论是当地居民还是游客，上网只能去有公共无线网络覆盖的公园或酒店大堂，并且需要支付高昂的费用购买时长有限的上网卡。  
“去查资料？” 朝美继续追问，语调里有试探的意味，或许还能听出些许紧张不安。  
月城穿衣服的动作一滞。只几秒，他又继续，依次将两手从短袖袖口里伸出去，然后把皱在胸前的衣摆拉至腰胯，却始终没有如朝美期望的那样，对他的提问点头称是。  
“不是。” 月城背对着朝美，仍能感觉到落在自己脊背上的视线，他极轻微地叹了口气，将对方的猜测坐实。“我去看看机票。” 

朝美有种失控的感觉。一向都是月城对他的离开百般劝阻，而今天，角色对调。他倏然体会到了月城经历过的无力与心碎，可感同身受并未让他体谅对方，反而激起他残忍的怒火。如果两人中必须有一个束手无策地眼睁睁看着另一个人离开，那么这个人不能是自己。他的争强好胜总用在错误的地方。

在月城打开大门的时候，朝美硬生生从他身边挤过去，抢在他之前踏出了公寓。  
“你去哪？” 这次发问的是月城。尽管他的语调听起来若无事情，但说话前抿嘴的小动作没能逃过朝美的眼睛。  
“随便逛逛。” 朝美以漫不经心回应，或者说回击，然后转身走下楼梯。他知道月城的眼睛一定在看着自己的背影，甚至能想象涌现其中的各种情绪，可他绝不会回头的。

哈瓦那的阳光炙热得发白，照得这个城市仿佛被笼上一匹巨大的纱，明艳的色彩被柔化，灰白的路面都显出几许薄凉来。朝美坐在海滨的防波提上，透过茶色的墨镜片打量来来往往的行人。有讲着西班牙语的本地人，也有明显是外国游客的面孔，每一张脸上都漾着笑容，可他们的喜悦都与他无关。他觉得自己要被突如其来的孤独感吞噬了，他惊惶地纵身跳下防波提，迈开腿跑起来。耳畔的风呼啸，一个个高矮胖瘦身型各异的人影撞入眼底又被他迅速甩出去，肺里的氧气不够了，可他不肯停，握紧双拳狂奔，无视陌生人投来的诧异目光，像在追赶一辆可以将他载离困境的列车。

他的运气不错，门后出现的是他期盼的那张瘦窄的脸，大大的眼睛因为惊讶微微眯起，形状像飘落的桃花瓣。  
“Asa，怎么是你？” 美弥问，没等他回答，又问，“你怎么了？”  
任谁看到他这副满头大汗气喘吁吁的模样都会这么问的，朝美并不意外，何况他的造访如此突然。他也不知道自己怎么了，大概是失忆了，他记不起在月城到来之前，他是如何度过每一天的。  
若是在日本，朝美一定会欠身行礼致意，客气地叫一声美弥桑，然后用敬语为自己的贸然登门诚恳道歉，再彬彬有礼地询问能否打扰对方片刻。但在这里，他选择入乡随俗，直截了当地问，“有空吗？”  
“当然。” 美弥爽快地答道，并不介意朝美的“失礼”。他后退一步让出门，又自嘲地笑道，“没空也不会在这住这么久。”


	7. Chapter 7

一道门，便足以隔绝世界的喧闹。朝美从前是喜欢喧闹的，因为从前他不知道，在稠人广众之中感受到的孤独，竟比独自面对冷冷清清更教人难受。

“找我什么事？” 美弥也同样选择了开门见山。  
朝美哑然了。他只是不想待在那间公寓里，战战兢兢地等着月城回去告诉他机票已经买好；他不过想找个和他说同样语言的人聊聊天，仅此而已。  
“没什么事 。” 朝美绞着手指，艰难地措辞，“就，找你喝一杯。” 

朝美忽然想起，他对美弥说的第一句话也是关于“喝一杯” —— 他分开人群接近他的目标，嘴角弯出好看的弧度，眼里闪着羞怯，口吻却很真挚，“May I buy you a drink？” 其实他压根不害羞，只是寻欢多次的经验告诉他，这样更容易成功。预想中的猎物却同样是位经验老道的狩猎者，他们在暧昧的灯光中交换默契的眼神，一杯加了香料的黑朗姆下肚，欲火就从吧台前烧到了床垫上。

“我还以为你有什么紧急的事呢。” 美弥的话音中断了朝美的回忆。  
朝美看向美弥，对方的表情有些复杂，既有些释然的轻松，又有点困惑，大概是想不通自己为何会来。美弥说的不错，如果不是有什么十万火急的事，他不该来找他，毕竟他们的关系只是春风一夜—不，几夜—的床伴，他们能做的事只有上床，可此刻朝美并不想上床。

“抱歉，是我太唐突了。” 朝美抓了抓头发，懊恼地道歉，并准备告辞。  
“没关系。不过我只有啤酒，可以吗？” 美弥说着走向冰箱，取出几个红色的易拉罐，是古巴最常见的啤酒牌子。  
朝美反倒不好意思了，答非所问，“可我们，不是朋友啊。”  
“那就从现在开始。” 美弥喝了口酒，指着墙上廉价的塑料时钟，“从这一秒开始，我们是朋友了。” 

这话有些可笑，他们不可能因为秒针的一次偏移就立刻忘却曾经的缠绵交换变成普通朋友，不过朝美仍旧感激美弥这么说，至少这句话给了自己逗留于此的借口。他开始尽力回想前几次做爱之后两人都聊些什么。认识不到两个小时便赤裸相对都不曾让朝美生出一丝一毫的尴尬，可此刻的相顾无言却让他像被当众扒了衣服般狼狈。

“有约？” 美弥简短地开口。他用拳头抵着下颌，像只猫一般观察着朝美。  
“没有啊，为什么这么问？”   
“你看了好几次时间。”  
朝美立刻收回不自觉点亮手机屏幕的手，收回飘向锁屏时间的视线，他在猜测他是否已买好了归途的机票，是否已回到公寓开始收拾行李。他在心底暗骂，骂即将抛下自己独自离去的月城，骂被月城搅得心神不宁的自己。心里忽然冒出一个报复的念头，朝美不管不顾地就要实施。  
“晚上去酒吧么，一起？” 

记忆里橙汁混合石榴糖浆的酸甜味道莫名出现在脑海里，月城低笑了一下，肯定是最近跟朝美一起喝了太多酒，他才会在看到夕阳时首先想到龙舌兰日落（一款鸡尾酒）。但随着太阳散尽最后一丝光亮，哈瓦那再度坠入沉沉暮色中时，他就再也笑不出来了。

月城看了眼手表，下午6点13分，距离朝美早上出门已经过去了近7个小时。

“租的房子没退，东西也都还在，不可能就这么跑了。” 他在客厅里来回踱步，一遍遍念叨着，试图安抚自己的焦躁。6点32分，他站在窗边，卷起木质百叶窗帘，将头探出去，巴巴地望着公寓楼下路灯稀少的街道。他想起小时候，自己也曾这样趴在床边等候着父母的归来，那已经是20年前的事情了。6点46分，月城灌下半瓶矿泉水，以缓解胃部轻微的痉挛。现在他恨透了这个地方——手机没有信号，上网极度不便，他想找个人都找不到。6点55分，他砸烂了一只玻璃杯，并告诉自己，如果7点钟朝美再不回来，他就出去找。6点58分，月城冲进了夜色里。

尽管朝美只说“随便逛逛”，但以月城对他的了解，完全能猜得到他会去哪。好在哈瓦那不是东京那样灯红酒绿的不夜城，朝美的活动范围又多半囿于老城区内，只要一间间地找，并祈祷自己的运气别那么差，他总能找到的。

酒吧里座位很少，只有吧台前几张吧椅一字排开，专门鼓励人们站起来，去跳舞，去认识陌生人，而不是对着自己的酒杯发呆，所以一张张贴着墙壁摆放的圆桌小得只够放几个杯子，旁边还没有座椅。美弥挺喜欢这种设计，所以常来这里。

“Por Cuba Libre！” 朝美一仰脖子，咽下了一子弹杯的金朗姆。  
“别喝了，古巴的自由跟你有什么关系。” 美弥再一次阻拦，再一次被置若罔闻，他也没别的办法，毕竟他们并不算是朋友。朝美其实还清醒着，被烈酒呛得泪汪汪的眼睛在昏暗中闪闪发亮，眼神显得很有侵略性，放肆地打量着周围的酒客。美弥觉得他迟早会把他自己灌个烂醉如泥，虽然他只字未提，但美弥看得出，他绝对是受了情伤。

“你以前可不是这么扫兴的人。” 朝美提高了音量，脸上是丝毫不加掩饰的不满。  
美弥也翻了个白眼。他寻欢作乐的前提是不给自己惹麻烦，像朝美这样处于情绪崩溃边缘的人，他可不会与其发生进一步关系。万一被当作出气筒甚至替罪羊，以他的身板连自保都困难更别说还手反击了。他有自知之明，所以轻易不趟浑水。当然，这样的理由不宜直白地说出来，所以美弥笑了笑，敷衍道，“以前我们还不是朋友嘛。”

嗤——朝美从齿缝里喷出一声笑，表达自己对这句说辞的不屑。“那么，Amigo。” 他勾住美弥的肩膀，嘴唇几乎贴在对方耳朵上，恶意地用气音问，“有烟么？” 吐息全数钻进了美弥耳朵里，引得对方敏感地浑身一颤。  
美弥剜了他一眼，没好气道，“没有。”  
“别这么小气嘛。” 朝美笑嘻嘻地缩回手臂，又不甘心地摸了一遍自己的口袋，虽然他心知肚明，什么也不会摸到。月城来之前，烟和雪茄就都抽完了，月城来之后，他一直没买。“你不给，我去找别人要。” 

“Excuse me, señor, could you give me a cigarette？” 在这种地方，朝美对想要的东西历来不择手段，上到猎艳的目标，下到一根烟一杯酒。他倒不是非在这个时候抽烟，只是享受凭借相貌轻易便能得偿所愿的成就感。  
被他搭话的男人愣了一下，转过脸略显诧异地看着朝美。男人皮肤很白，身材瘦削高挑，皮带勒住的腰身很细，两条长腿裹在紧身长裤里。他不只身上瘦，脸更瘦，放佛一张皮直接绷在了线条清晰的头骨上。

朝美扬起眉，眼里闪着挑逗与戏谑，指了指男人放在小圆桌上的烟与打火机。“Would you please light a cigarette for me? "  
"Of course, my pleasure. " 男人终于反应过来，诚惶诚恐地抽出一支烟递给朝美，待朝美咬住烟尾时将打火机凑上去。幽蓝的火苗蹿出来的瞬间，男人开了口，眼中迸出喜出望外的光彩， “I'm Max. Can I have a dance with you?"  
“Cómo no（当然）.” 朝美用刚学会的西班牙语回答，青白的烟雾扩散在两人之间。

时间还早，跳舞的人不算多。朝美有点醺醺然，他的眼眸轻闔，手臂搭在对方的肩膀上，任由男人揽着他的腰，引着他踏出慵懒的舞步。  
撩人的琴声随着琴弦逐渐衰微的震颤而依依不舍地止住，烟也燃到了尽头。朝美睁开眼，正对上月城深锁的眉宇，而他的脸上，笑意尚未散尽。


	8. Chapter 8

朝美该是理亏的那一方，可他却没有。靠近月城的脚步不紧不慢，站定，眉眼飞扬的脸仰起一个角度，勾起傲慢的笑容，语调里分明有挑衅的味道，“买好机票了？”  
回答该是没有，可那样就显得太窝囊。  
“对。” 月城也窝着火，脸上的肌肉因为牙咬得太紧而微微抽动。  
朝美翘起的唇角在垮塌，醉眼中喷出怒火，“那你来干嘛？还不回去收拾东西，别赶不上飞机。”  
月城在尽力克制，可朝美讥讽的眼神，刚刚与其共舞的男人好奇的目光，都让他难以放低姿态。“来喝酒。你能来我不能吗。” 他笑，笑得恶狠狠的。“可以回东京了，我心情好。”  
一声冷哼从朝美的鼻腔滑出，然后他也笑起来，远比月城笑得灿烂。“好啊，那正好，一起喝一杯。”

  
他强硬地揽住月城的肩将其拽到吧台旁，动作是和笑容截然相反的粗暴。酒做好了：一盎司银朗姆装在子弹杯里，表面盖着一层椰子奶油。两人各自擎起酒，装腔作势地碰杯，皮笑肉不笑的脸和锋锐的眼神如出一辙。仰头，一饮而尽，谁也不肯让步。奶油甜腻腻的，余味却变成了令人不愉快的酸。

  
“我心情也挺好。” 朝美当啷一声放下杯子，一脸解脱的轻松神态，“终于没人管我了。”  
月城眼皮猛地一跳，明知对方是故意激怒自己，可还是不争气地心底一阵发酸，像被人用力掐住了心脏一角。所以他终究没有动，直直立在吧台旁，眼睁睁看着朝美重新投入瘦高男人的怀中。朝美的每一步都是跳给月城看的，故作姿态的慵懒里满含着示威和报复；月城看见了，也知道朝美的企图，所以更不会遂了朝美的愿。他强压着怒火，把一口又一口的酒精饮料灌进空虚的胃里。

  
一曲终了，朝美迤迤然走向吧台，“你还没喝够？”  
月城觉得自己得胜了，故意慢条斯理地又啜了一口，这才回答，“没有。”  
“那你慢慢喝。” 朝美笑得毫不在意，让月城突然没了自信。他一伸手，“钥匙。”  
“什么钥匙？”  
“公寓钥匙，给我。”  
月城掏出钥匙，扔在他掌心。“玩够了？”  
“没有，还早呢。” 朝美像个绝佳的猎手，在月城自以为安全时，突然亮出致命的利爪。“古巴又没有情人旅馆，只好带他回去了。” 他猖狂地看着月城骤然变色的脸，像个凯旋的将军，耀武扬威地晃了晃手里的钥匙，然后转身朝着门口走去。门外，男人已在等着他。

  
月城终于忍不住了，冲上去一把拉住朝美，心里的怒火在咆哮，“你留在这就是为了和人上床？”  
“不行吗？你又要走，还要管我？” 朝美冷冷地反问。  
“不想让我管你，你叫我来干嘛？” 月城怒吼起来。  
“我没叫你来啊。” 朝美摊手，用无辜的笑容回应对方燃烧的愤怒，“我只是给你发了张电子明信片，祝你节日快乐。”  
月城愣住了，失去力气的手再也抓不住朝美的手臂。

  
夜晚从不缺被酒精冲昏头脑，被感情搅乱理智的恋人，他们的争执不过是酒吧里的小插曲。在朝美离去后一切又恢复成原来的样子，电扇仍在转，琴声还在响，月城捂着缺乏食物却承装了太多酒精的胃，缩在吧台旁的座椅上，用手掌紧紧按住酸胀的眼睛。

  
顾客渐渐稀少，酒保一边哼着歌一边将洗过的酒杯擦干，时针指向11点，酒吧要打烊了。月城终于从顾影自怜中醒来，跟着最后几个客人走出酒吧，投入荒芜的夜色中。身前的几人出了门便毫不迟疑地左转，他却不知道该去哪，愣在原地，不知所措地盯着酒吧的霓虹灯牌熄灭，卷闸门哐啷哐啷的拉下，稀稀拉拉的行人结伴消失在阑珊的灯火中，唯有他孤身一人，凄惶如丧家之犬。哈瓦那的冬夜也只是不那么闷热，可月城却浑身发冷。独自流落异乡街头的委屈，一厢情愿的耻辱，恋人的伤害，甚至来古巴前又一次被退回剧本的失落一齐冲进脑海，年近而立无业也无家的挫败感如压在胸口的千斤巨石，令他窒息，甚至有种呕吐的冲动。可也只是冲动而已。他一手扶着酒吧脏兮兮的外墙，弯下腰，在张口呕吐之前眼泪却率先坠落。并没有电视剧中的桥段出现，没有一场及时雨掩盖他的泪水，哈瓦那不在乎他这个过客。月城背靠着墙缓缓滑落，终于抱着蜷起的腿无声的痛哭起来。

  
美弥很是犹豫，犹豫要不要违背自己少惹麻烦的准则，安慰一下这个被朝美扔下的可怜虫。虽然听不见朝美和他的对话，可光从动作表情美弥也能猜出个大概，无非就是情侣闹掰了，互相怄气。美弥打赌他们是情侣，因为朝美的钱包里有他的照片，两人的合照，美弥无意间窥见过，半个手掌大的宝丽来照片里两人勾肩搭背，年轻的面容写满恣意与轻狂。从他出现在酒吧的那一刻起美弥就在观察他，毕竟他是这场较量的男主角之一。可美弥不知道自己怎么会观察到现在，一直到酒吧关了门，落拓的男主角在不远处哭得身体一耸一耸的。大概只是因为无聊，自己已经无所事事了太久；也只能是因为无聊，不然自己绝不会多管闲事，美弥想。接着他开始犹豫下一个问题，犹豫该什么时候过去搭话，毕竟没有哪个男人愿意自己一把鼻涕一把泪的狼狈样子被看见，于是他双手插袋耐心地站在街角等着。可男人实在哭了太久，迟迟不肯将脑袋从环抱的双臂中抬起，像个怯懦的鸵鸟，而美弥又无事可做，他的香烟夹恰巧空了。

  
“Buenas noches.”  
逗留的时间长了，简单的西班牙语也会了几句。而且，不知为何，美弥总觉得用外语搭讪比母语更容易些。  
月城不想抬头，无论跟在这句“晚上好”之后的是好奇的询问、友善的关怀还是别的什么，他都不想面对。情绪低落时还要说外语无异于双重折磨，可从小所受的礼仪教育还是让他无法对此置之不理， 何况那声音足够近，就在他的头顶。月城在袖子上蹭干眼泪，贴着墙站起来，首先注意到的就是对方的一双大眼睛，大到任何人看他的第一眼都一定会被这双眼睛吸引，温暖的目光里透露着毫不掩饰的关心。除了这双眼睛之外，熟悉的东亚人面孔也让月城有种莫名的亲切感，因此他没有多问便直接放弃了英语，甚至欠身行了个礼。“晚上好。”  
美弥一挑眉，随即回了礼，展颜笑道，“看来我的西班牙语说得太不标准了。”  
调侃自己总会让陌生人之间的距离拉近得快一些。果然月城立刻摆手，忙不迭的解释， “没有没有，我不是那个意思，请别误会。”  
“不用这么紧张，这又不是在日本。” 美弥伸出右手，像拉美人一样简洁地自我介绍，“美弥るりか。”  
月城赶紧把手在裤子上蹭了蹭，这才伸出去握住，尽管他很不习惯这样的打招呼方式。“初次见面，我是月城かなと。” 他的声音逐渐弱下去，在美弥似笑非笑的表情中，把后面那句纯属客套的请多关照咽了回去。

  
“酒喝多了，不舒服？” 简单的寒暄之后，美弥开口，佯装不知。他不会傻到问刚刚认识的男人“你怎么哭了”这种问题。  
“是。” 月城点头，没有多余的话。他非常不善于交际，或许这也是剧本总卖不出去的原因之一。  
月城的态度称得上冷淡，不过美弥洞悉了他眼中的友善和那么一点点希冀，因此继续问，“那你要回去了吗？”  
美弥发觉自己可能说错话了，因为月城的脸上显现出一种难堪和遮掩难堪的强笑。  
“嗯。” 月城再次点头，依旧没有多说一句。  
朝美在午夜发过的牢骚尽数在美弥脑海中浮现，他终于理解朝美所说的“闷”是什么感觉，他举双手赞同，和月城交谈真的很闷，所以他放弃了。“嘛，也挺晚了，我就先告辞了，再见。”  
“嗯。” 月城第三次点头。

  
美弥转过身的刹那就笑了出来，笑自己自作多情，笑自己第一次碰壁得如此彻底。他走出十几步，又忍不住想再看一眼朝美口中的“克星”——长了张俊俏的脸，木讷得让人恼火，偏又让人发不出脾气。他回头，发现月城还站在原地，愣愣地看着自己。  
“喂，快12点了，怎么不回去？” 美弥站定，提高声音冲他喊，可月城不回话也不动，美弥只好又走回去。  
“站在这干嘛，赏月？” 美弥开着玩笑，抬头望天，“时间不对啊，只有个月牙，离满月还…” 他的话戛然而止于两人四目相接的瞬间，因为月城看向他的眼神，迷茫得像个走丢的孩子。  
“我没处可去。” 月城可怜的自尊心破碎得七零八落。


	9. Chapter 9

进退维谷这个词用来形容美弥现在的处境再合适不过。

尽管收留炮友的男友这种事怎么听都透着诡异，可他又不能真的让月城独自游荡一整夜。他叹了口气，目光复杂地瞧着坦言自己被恋人赶出家门还没带证件的月城，怎么看怎么觉得对方着实可怜。何况这里可不比东京，夜生活迷醉得让人恨不得祈祷黎明永远不要来，再不济找家通宵的快餐店也能对付一晚，哈瓦那的夜晚，早早归于沉静。

“走吧，我那有张沙发。” 理智与良心交战许久，美弥最终还是一脚踏入了泥潭。  
月城眨了眨眼，可能是对方身材瘦弱且态度和善，所以他丝毫不担心自己的安全，反而略显踟蹰地问，“会不会打扰你？”  
“当然会啊。” 美弥毫不客气，视线扫过月城仿佛被一大口干面包噎住的尴尬表情，狡黠地笑道，“那你要睡在街上吗？”  
月城讪讪地闭紧了嘴，咽了口唾沫，低声道，“那就打扰了。”  
“开玩笑的，别介意。晚上没电视又没网络，我巴不得别人打扰我。” 美弥大剌剌地拍了一下月城的肩，又在心里默默补上一句，只要你别发现上一个打扰我的是你男朋友就好。

昏黄的路灯将两人的影子拉得很长，美弥走在前面，月城亦步亦趋地跟着，踩着美弥的影子，穿过空无一人的街巷，穿过海风吹拂的夜晚，各怀心事，一语不发。 

“喏，就这个沙发，凑合睡吧。请坐。” 美弥说着将散落在沙手上的衣服捡起来，扔在旁边的木椅背上，又去冰箱里拿了一瓶牛奶。“不好意思，没有茶和点心能招待你，你也知道，古巴物资匮乏，我只有啤酒和牛奶，不过你应该不想再喝酒了吧。”  
“谢谢。” 月城感激地接过牛奶，他急需蛋白质填补空荡荡的肠胃。

在发白的灯光下，月城终于认真打量起搭救自己的好心人。美弥的头发漂成了很浅的银灰色，有点长，低头时额前的发丝垂落，几乎能遮住半张脸，发根处则露出原本的黑色，应该是在哈瓦那住的久了，一直没打理的缘故。巴掌大的脸称得上漂亮，虽然他很少用这个词形容同性。除漂亮之外，怎么说呢，月城犹豫了，又端详了一遍。他想起《夜访吸血鬼》中苍白优雅又妖娆的莱斯特，在黑夜中散发着危险的诱惑，令人过目不忘。他随即打了个寒颤，若对方是莱斯特，自己不会是早被盯上的路易吧。他赶紧喝了口牛奶驱赶自己的胡思乱想。随着冰冷的液体滑进食道，胃部的烧灼感似乎有所缓解，跳脱的思维也逐渐落定。他暗笑，谁会盯着平庸又无用的自己。

美弥没察觉对方过分活跃的心理活动，只是嗯了一声，拿起茶几上的半包香烟，“要么？”   
“不用了，谢谢。” 月城摇头。他不太会吸烟，也不喜欢那个味道，虽然朝美一直说要教他，但他不肯学，并以吸烟百害无一利这种亘古不变的说辞劝朝美也戒烟，而朝美则嘲笑他对健康的执着追求像个生怕被人觊觎巨额遗产的阔老头。  
美弥耸了一下眉峰，有点好奇像朝美那样离经叛道的迷人混蛋怎么就看上了正经八百连烟都不抽的月城。不过他的修养不会让心底的好奇变成刺探他人隐私的发问，于是他继续娴熟的动作：从软纸包装里抽出一根烟在烟盒上磕了五下塞进嘴里，点燃，随后把剩下的半包烟一根根码放进自己的香烟夹里。

趁着对方眯起眼享受尼古丁的片刻，月城偷偷环顾四周，房间倒没什么特别之处，只是东西摆放得相当豪放不羁——脱下的衣服顺手搭在沙发和椅子上，空了的啤酒瓶可以出现在任意地方，错落拉开的抽屉像刚遭了贼似的。月城暗叹，外表这么光鲜精致，连香烟都要专门用烟夹装好的人，家里也太乱了吧。在心底数落了几句，他又立刻自我检讨，明明是自己寄人篱下怎么好对别人说三道四。寄人篱下这个词一出现在脑子里就立刻戳中他的痛处。月城止不住地想起朝美，怨他的薄情，恨他的轻浮，又不自觉地想象他和那个瘦高男人在床上的缠绵模样，再被这幻想捅得千疮百孔。

“美弥さん。” 月城急需用谈话转移自己的注意力，但他实在不擅长开启一个新话题，于是唤了一声，就呆住了，张口结舌的模样显得很蠢。  
美弥扭过脸，示意自己在听，可月城半天都憋不出一句话。  
“我猜。” 美弥摁灭了烟头，决定自己先开口。他略略歪着头，显得若有所思，但语气颇为笃定，“你是个作家，或者，至少也是和文字创作有关的职业。”   
月城立刻惊愕地瞪大眼睛，“为什么这么说？”   
“人都需要表达和交流嘛。既然你这么不爱说话，那一定有别的方式，不然怎么和人沟通呢。海明威不是说过，没有人是一座孤岛。” 美弥的声音很低，说得慢条斯理，在月城逐渐显露的敬佩神情中依旧保持着深邃而悠远的眼神，还故意引用了海明威。

月城的神色已经变成了高山流水遇知音的激动，眼里像燃起了两簇小火苗，冒出口的话比他之前对美弥说的所有话加起来还多，语无伦次，结结巴巴。“你，你怎么知道，难道你也是作家？哦，那个，我不是作家，没那么厉害，我只是个编剧。啊我不是说编剧不如作家，是说我自己没那么厉害。算是文字创作吧，我写电影剧本，不过都没拍成电影。当然也接别的活，给电视剧写大纲写分场，也给杂志写点稿子什么的。” 他的声音陡然小了，底气不足地辩解，“毕竟，要赚钱。”

惊讶的人换成了美弥。他不过是一时玩心所致，没想到月城会这么大反应，相见恨晚的语气让美弥不忍心告诉他真相——自己根本不是猜的而是早就知道。当然，美弥不能吐露实情的另一个原因是，那势必要解释他和朝美的关系，可他不敢让月城知道。所以他开始后悔，言多必失，祸从口出。

“编剧啊。” 美弥心不在焉地重复了一声，语速有点慢，因为他正盘算着万一露出破绽要如何掩饰自己和朝美的风流事。  
月城却把这种慢悠悠的口吻理解成怀疑。他觉得对方有理由怀疑，毕竟自己藉藉无名，从院线电影到黄金档电视剧，或是受主妇们欢迎的晨间剧，没有哪部作品的编剧一栏里有他的大名。  
“嗯，编剧。” 月城苦涩地扬了扬嘴角，“没机会在剧本上署名的那种，所以你肯定没听说过。”  
“你不也没听说过我吗。” 美弥露出同样的苦笑，回应月城疑问的眼神。“演员，出场按秒计算的那种。”

对月城来说这个夜晚已足够凄惨，所以美弥没打算再深聊各自事业上的坎坷艰辛，一则因为成年人的世界都不易，无需多言，多言也没用。二则是两人相交甚浅，互相解开伤疤露出血淋淋的疮肉再互相舔舐伤口这种事并不适合他们。  
“好了，编剧先生，不介意的话我先去洗澡了，挺晚了。” 美弥及时止住月城的话头，后者则收拾好满脸的失意，识相地表示自己也困了。  
虽然认识月城不过几个小时，但美弥却没有太多陌生感，可能是因为听朝美念叨过太多次，所以这个夜晚于他而言没什么不同。他睡得很好，甚至比平时更好。

“早。” 美弥的睡意尚未消散，挤出的笑容显得稀薄，而且他好久没和人说过早安了，熟悉的字眼夹着奇异的陌生感。  
月城坐在沙发上，穿着美弥的衣服，在美弥身上显得宽大的短袖T恤月城穿着刚刚好。  
“早。” 闻声，他从书里抬头，站起身迎上。刚起床的美弥给他一种完全不同的印象，柔软，乖顺，惹得他甚至想伸手帮对方抚平颊边翘起的发尾，不过他也只敢偷偷想一想。  
“怎么了？” 美弥顺着他的视线抬手，用手背蹭了蹭脸，“有牙膏泡？”  
月城连忙摆手，收起流荡神思转移话题。“我去买早餐的时候也给你买了一份，不知道你爱吃什么，就买了一样的。” 他指了一下桌上的三明治和咖啡，又说：“不过咖啡可能已经凉了。”

美弥打心眼里羡慕起朝美了。  
“谢谢，起床就有早饭吃还有什么可挑剔的。” 他愉悦地道了谢，拿起咖啡喝了一口，突然发现住了许久的公寓面貌略显不同：抽屉柜子都关好了，台面上红红绿绿的啤酒罐消失无踪，烟灰缸干干净净，与烟夹打火机有条不紊地摆在一起，甚至椅子上纠结成团的衣服都被月城叠好了，摞成一叠。  
“反正起床后也没事做。” 月城察觉了美弥惊喜交加的目光，主动解释。沙发很窄很短，美弥衣服上的鸢尾花香气很陌生，身边空荡荡的，所以月城睡得很不好，早早就醒了。

“哈，早知道你和《哈利波特》里的家养小精灵一样会整理房间我就早点去酒吧门口捡你了。”   
“这算是夸奖？”  
“当然。”  
月城回忆了一番电影里小精灵的造型，忍不住抗议，“小精灵那么丑，蝙蝠耳鹰钩鼻，眼睛像个网球，这算什么夸奖啊？”  
“夸你会收纳打扫啊。再说，请关注小精灵的心灵美。”   
“切，行吧，就当我抵房租了。” 月城斜了他一眼，催促道，“快吃吧，咖啡要彻底凉了。”

“诶，对了，没想到你还读卡尔维诺。在这读也挺应景，卡尔维诺就出生在哈瓦那。” 月城坐在美弥边上，突然想起了手中的书：《如果在冬夜，一个旅人》。  
美弥吞下嘴里的奶酪三明治，嗯了一声，解释道，“以为会对下一个角色的塑造有用的，所以买来读。才读了一半，不过现在也不用急着读完了。”  
“对塑造角色没用？”   
“没有下一个角色了，试镜没过。” 美弥眼睛都没眨，语气很平静，像在说别人的事。  
“对不起。” 月城用力咬了一下嘴唇，责怪自己多嘴。  
美弥不以为意地摆摆手，将话题岔开，抱怨道，“看完一半了都没看懂作者在写什么，这是什么小说啊。”  
“觉得很奇怪吧，我第一次读的时候也被惊到了。还能这么写，简直是天才。” 月城由衷赞叹。  
“你读过啊？快告诉我结局是什么？” 不等月城开口，他又连忙扬手制止，“算了算了，还是我自己看。”   
月城突然起了恶作剧的念头，唰啦啦把书翻到最后，“等你看完到什么时候了，给你读结局好了。”   
“喂！不要！”   
“你以为每一篇小说都必须有个开头又有个结尾吗？古时候小说结尾只有两种：男女主人公经受磨难、要么结为夫妻，要么双双死去。”   
月城无视美弥的阻拦，选了全书最喜欢的一句读起来。读罢，合上书，一本正经道，“这就是终章了。”

美弥的反应出乎月城预料，他并没有气恼或者装作气恼，而是歪着头，露出好奇的神色，随即笑道，“你的声音挺适合朗读啊。要不你从夹书签那页开始读好了，省得我自己看。”  
“啊？” 月城挠挠鼻尖，感觉自己搬石头砸脚，略显忸怩道，“算了吧，我又读不好。”  
美弥故意长叹一声，“家养小精灵不是都很听话的吗？”   
“可你昨天给了家养小精灵一件衣服。” 月城两指一捏，提着自己的衣领示意，“所以我现在自由了。”  
“哎，不对，我又不是家养小精灵。” 正得意的月城突然反应过来，立刻引来美弥一阵猖狂的笑，于是他也跟着笑。

气氛蓦地尴尬，相视而笑的两人都愣住了。美弥脸上的笑未能及时敛住，眼角细细的皱褶突然带着些肉欲的诱惑。月城眼神闪烁，因为下意识的吞咽而上下滚动的喉结出卖了他的紧张。空气中弥漫着暖色调的暧昧，两人都默然不语，视线胶着在一起，迟迟不肯分开。美弥不想先开口，他不愿毁掉这份无言的默契，可月城退缩了，率先低下头，出声打破了默默流转的情愫。“从书签页开始读，对吗？”

他翻开书，从第一行读起来。月城并没有什么朗读技巧，虽然吐字还算清晰，但是语调平缓，离声情并茂还差得远，唯一的优点是音色低柔，虽然现在这把声音正微微颤抖着。


	10. Chapter 10

> _“女读者，你现在像本书被男读者阅读着。你的身体通过触觉、视觉、嗅觉，还有味觉等信息渠道被综合地阅读着。听觉也发挥着作用，倾听你喘息与哼哧的声音。”_

月城不禁在句尾处轻微地喘息了一声，又立刻屏住呼吸。月城坚持自己对卡尔维诺的评价，他是个天才。几十年前的文字依旧准确无误地描述着他的两位读者目前的状态——互相阅读。月城在翻动书页时窥视他唯一的听众：瘦削的脸颊，细密的眼睫毛，天然上翘仿佛等待被亲吻的嘴唇，以及毫不避讳地看向自己的双眼。他不敢承认自己享受这样的阅读与被阅读，但他也无法否认这一点。于是他佯装镇定地继续读下去，在另一道阅读他的视线中，谨慎地维持着气息的平稳。

> _“男读者，你这时也被阅读着。女读者好像翻开一本书手指着目录浏览标题那样阅读着你，她的目光时而一扫而过，仿佛充满短暂的好奇心，时而滞留不前，仿佛在对书发问并希望得到它无声的回答。”_

书本只能做无声的回答，而月城可以发声。但他同样选择了无声应对，因为无论说什么都只会把一触即发的激情点燃。他不想这么做，他觉得，自己和朝美并不一样。

“怎么不读了？” 美弥问。被情欲浸泡的声线有种精心设计过的慵懒，撩拨人心，当然，也可能是月城被情欲灌满的耳朵别有用心地修饰了对方的声音。  
不能再读下去了。月城的视线又向下扫了几行，他的记忆没出错，之后便是卡尔维诺关于性交与阅读的大谈特谈。即使文本内容与色情毫无相干甚至独自阅读时会觉得索然无趣，然而此刻他实在没办法若无其事地读完这一大段。他装作活动发僵的颈椎，扭动脖子时瞟了一眼美弥。后者正抱着靠枕坐在沙发的另一头，手掌撑着下巴，荡漾的眼波不费吹灰之力就粘住了他的目光，引诱他说出自己的叵测居心。  
“抱歉，有点渴，我去喝水。” 月城咽了口唾沫湿润发紧的喉咙，啪一声合上书，迅速起身，目不斜视地大步走向冰箱，取出瓶装水咕咚咚灌下。其实这是个合情合理的借口，只不过他的伪装太过拙劣。

美弥仍坐在沙发上，向着月城的背影翘起嘴唇，捉弄这个容易害羞的人也挺有趣，至少比一个人孤零零待在公寓里有趣得多。  
“你除了看书，还有别的爱好吗？” 美弥晃着彻底冰冷的咖啡发问。他觉得自己的语气没有显露出过度的好奇，这点对演技的自信心他还是有的。不过演技骗不过自己。无论美弥怎么掩饰辩解，安慰自己一切不过是出于多日的乏味无聊以及月城那张讨喜的脸，他依旧无法忽视心中臌胀出的渴望，渴望多了解一下月城，比朝美告诉他的更多一些。  
月城努起嘴唇，做出思考的样子。他的神色自如多了，适当的距离和片刻的安静给了他平复心神的机会，接近冰点的纯净水冷却了他热腾腾的杂念。  
“好像没别的了，而且看书不全是爱好，也是工作，看电影也是。” 月城坦白，全然没有附庸风雅的意思。他又嗯了一声，想起了什么，轻轻一合掌，眉宇舒展地笑起来，“开车和骑摩托车也算吧。我挺喜欢开长途车的。还有，有空的时候，和…” 他顿了一下，像咬了舌头似的猛然抿紧嘴，笑容随之消失。他舔了一下嘴唇，重新开口，“和朋友一起去山里骑车，沿着盘山道练过弯。” 月城这才发现，自己已经很久没和朝美一起骑车了。

美弥从他磕绊的语句里就能猜得出，所谓的“朋友”就是朝美。虽然是意料之中的事，美弥还是对这个回答略感烦躁，他又不是想听月城回忆往昔的情浓意切。“只有这个？”  
月城落寞地点头，会错了意，“只有这一个。” 只有这一个共同爱好，所以朝美才总是嫌自己无聊吧。  
“那个，美弥さん。”  
美弥的思绪被这声呼唤打断，他正想着还有什么事能引起月城的兴趣。“嗯？”  
月城显得很犹豫，双手互相按压手指，把关节掰得啪啪作响。所幸正常人类只有十根手指，月城实在弄不出响声后终于舍得开口了。“能不能，教我抽烟啊？”

可能是在朝美身边吸了多年二手烟的缘故，月城对尼古丁的耐受度挺高，学了两天就有模有样，也没什么头晕恶心的不良反应，只是每次拿起烟他就会想到朝美，心中就有那么点不甘和委屈。他用大拇指和食指指尖捏住一只烟的滤嘴，从烟夹中抽出，倒转香烟将滤嘴部分在烟夹上磕五下，然后塞进嘴里，左手掩住烟尾，右手点火，吸一口，用左手食指和中指的第二段夹住香烟滤嘴，再从喉咙深处喷出烟雾——这一整套动作都是模仿美弥的，包括磕烟的次数也是一模一样。

“都被赶出来了，还学他抽烟，是不是有点傻。” 月城轻叹，青白的烟雾随着嘴巴的一张一合逐渐散在夜晚刚下过雨的潮湿空气中。

当然是，美弥在心底鄙夷，自作多情的人都傻：傻到假装毫不知情地听月城又零零散散地讲述了一遍他和朝美的往事，开心的不开心的，听过的没听过的；傻到忍住自己心底一角泛起的醋意反而去安慰月城两人不过是一时争吵，甚至装模作样地帮月城分析朝美的心思。当然，他早知道，毕竟是朝美亲口告诉他的。最郁闷的莫过于看着心情好转的月城乐呵呵地跑去厨房煮意大利面，说是感谢自己的开导。美弥狠狠地吸了一口烟，一肚子邪火无处可发。小半根香烟瞬间变成灰白的烟蒂，颤巍巍的就要掉落。

“吸烟有害健康，吸慢一点啊。” 月城拿着烟灰缸，接在美弥嘴边。美弥歪头去瞟，烟蒂随着他的动作正正跌进烟灰缸里。月城轻轻打了个响指，睁圆的眼睛里蕴着得意和期盼，一副等待夸奖的样子。“好险，要不然就掉衣服上了。”  
一个想法毫无征兆地溜进美弥心里：如果朝美如此厌烦月城的唠叨和管束，那又何必继续忍受呢。毕竟，于他是忍受，而于别人，或许就是享受了。  
一念及此，美弥有点愧疚，不过他不像月城那样总在心绪波动时抓耳挠腮继而被人一眼看穿，他选择主动去掩饰。于是美弥张扬地一挑眉，语带不屑，“你好意思说我？”  
月城一边将烟灰缸放回桌上一边辩解道，“我第一根还剩一半呢，你第二根烟都要抽完了。” 弹了一下烟灰，他转过脸，被烟熏得湿漉漉的眼睛含着诚恳，“少吸一点，对嗓子又不好，也影响念台词。”  
“啰嗦。” 美弥把余下的烟摁灭。他和朝美是同路人，太多相似之处，所以月城大概同时“克”他们两个。

“我又去买了一箱瓶装水，还有一打啤酒和两瓶牛奶。” 月城掰着指头数，又撇撇嘴嘟囔，“牛奶也太贵了，堪比东京的水果。不过我不是舍不得钱啊，我也想多买点的，但那个商店里只有两瓶。店主说西班牙语我也不懂，不知道什么时候才会再进货，你有空就去看看吧。”  
美弥察觉出异常，月城的口气，怎么听都像是离别前的叮咛。他蹙眉，“你要走了？” 简短的几个字也足以暴露他的失落。  
月城不答，低头继续吸手里的小半支烟，一直吸到烟丝烧尽，指间只剩一个光秃秃的焦黄的滤嘴。他轻轻磨着牙，斟酌词句。“这已经是第三晚了，我总不能一直赖着不走。”

借口。美弥暗自长叹，真正的理由是要去找朝美，他早就归心似箭了。叹息从心底爬上脸颊，凝成一个萧瑟寥落的笑，笑自己方才不切实际的妄想，笑这份妄想才不过几分钟就被月城亲手砸得粉碎。  
“也是。” 美弥喃喃道。  
“这几天打扰了，承蒙照顾，非常感谢。” 月城站起来，说着久违的敬语，鞠躬道谢。  
美弥头枕在沙发靠背上，眼神空空的，看不出任何情绪。月城垂着头，像做错了事一样，拿眼睛偷瞄沙发里一言不发的人，怯生生地试探着叫道。“美弥さん？”  
眼前的人噌地站起来，转向他，同样欠身行礼，“哪里。一直让月城さん睡在沙发上是我怠慢客人了，实在失礼。”  
月城怔怔地瞧着，瞧着面前翕动的嘴里冒出一连串极度谦恭有礼却陌生疏离的客套话，那双总含着暖意的眼里结起一层无形的茧将他排斥在外，仿佛两人在这间逼仄公寓里度过的两天都只是他的痴梦一场。


	11. Chapter 11

咚咚咚咚——  
敲门声传入卧室，朝美不耐烦地用被子蒙住头，企图忽略扰人清梦的噪音。门外的人显然很有耐心，每隔十几秒便敲上一次，每次都是四声，不多也不少。即使在半梦半醒中，朝美也知道，这个辨识度极高的敲门方式属于那个Max，那个阴魂不散的Max。

朝美暴躁地翻了个身，把一只耳朵埋进枕头，另一只用手指堵住。他早就和对方道过歉了，在这间公寓门口。他说感觉不对还是不继续了，可对方纠缠不休，非要他解释原因。朝美懒得解释，也没法解释。如果是那种态度恶劣的，他可以直接和对方吵起来甚至大打出手，可这个人偏偏是态度太好了：走回公寓的路上一会叫他小心脚下一会让他慢点走醒醒酒，甚至关切地询问他和月城什么关系，为什么吵架又为什么生气，一副要和他交心的架势。  
朝美不愿意也不需要和他交心，无负担地追寻新鲜感满足肉欲才是他出去寻欢的目的，放在感情上的有限精力应付月城就已耗尽了，对其他人他可没有闲工夫玩什么以心换心的把戏。顶多是快活完了和陌生人吐几句苦水，他不求别人给什么回应，别人不爱听他也会及时住口。事实上，这些都是旁枝末节，导致木未能成舟的最重要原因，是打从一开始朝美就不想和他上床，朝美只不过想报复月城，只不过想赢。他赢了，胜利者的奖品是月城两天两夜未归，不知所踪。  
惹人厌的敲门声终于停止，世界恢复宁静，朝美终于可以再度坠入梦乡了，借着未代谢完的酒精。他正处于宿醉中，醉酒的原因是一整天漫无目的地寻找月城却毫无所获而引发的怒火。要不是他长着一张白净的东亚面孔衣服也体面，几家大酒店门前的保安肯定以为他是什么心怀鬼胎的小贼，一想起这个朝美就气不打一出来，虽然他是自作自受，致使月城出走的原因他心知肚明。

咚咚咚——  
敲门声又起，这次是三声。几秒后变成六声，又过一会，敲门变成绵延不休的砸门，哐哐声像催命鬼一般响个不停。朝美跳下床，怒容满面，霍然拉开门。  
月城惊诧于自己比想象中平静的多，他既没有一把抱住这个折磨他又让他牵挂的人的冲动，也没有暴跳如雷兴师问罪的欲望，他只是注视着朝美那张尚且带着醉意的脸，他只想确定朝美还在他知晓的地方。

“回来收拾行李？赶飞机？” 朝美歪歪斜斜地倚在门框上，阴阳怪气地问。  
“嗯。” 月城不想吵架，因此只是点点头，抬脚就往门里走。  
“等等。” 朝美伸手顶住他的胸口，凑近嗅了嗅，皱眉问，“怎么这么大的烟味？还有古龙水，你那瓶在浴室里放着又没带走，而且也不是这个味道。” 朝美嗤笑一声，嘲弄地乜斜着眼，“不错啊，你也会找人玩了。行了，以后也别数落我了，我们彼此彼此。”  
月城觉得屈辱。他不会为了单纯的肉欲上床，他以为朝美了解的。“我跟你不一样。” 月城窝着火，恨恨地瞪着朝美。  
“行行。” 他一歪嘴角，勾起一个风流轻佻的笑，将月城的忿恨误解成被拆穿的恼羞成怒，于是笑得愈发欢畅，“你出去玩，叫体验生活，叫为创作积累素材，和我不一样，行吗？”

两日来的闪躲自持和那些因脸红心跳而生出的负罪感犹如一个笑话。  
“对。我现在就准备去体验生活。我以前觉得，没有你的生活就是一潭死水，现在才发现，想弄出点动静，太容易了。” 月城说得很慢，一字一顿，每一个冷硬的字刮过嘴唇时都留下一阵冰凉刺痛的快感，那是报复的快感。  
“你什么意思？” 熟悉又令他厌恶的失控感席卷而来，朝美漂亮的五官扭曲着，和声音一起颤抖着。  
月城不答，慢悠悠翻起眼皮，扔给他一个讥诮的眼神，挤进门自顾自收拾起行李。

加勒比海的冬天不对劲，热得他们都昏了头，朝美想，月城该回东京了。“你什么时候的飞机？”   
“我没买机票。” 月城将浴室洗手台上的瓶瓶罐罐扫进箱子里，头也不抬。  
“你不回东京了？” 朝美恐慌起来，像个抓不住缰绳的骑手，摇摇欲坠。他站在门口，盯着镜子里的月城，眼神闪烁，后者也适时的抬起头，直视镜子里的他。  
朝美即刻收起眼里的踟蹰软弱，晃悠到洗手台前，与月城并肩而立，头一偏，下巴扬起骄矜的角度，笑得迷离甚至妩媚，目光却寒如南极的永夜。他拿起梳子，对着镜中月城的虚像，慢条斯理地将垂落额角的发丝一缕一缕拢向脑后，像个梳理羽毛的高傲孔雀，像个整装待战的决绝斗士。即使缰绳要脱手，他也得装出享受信马由缰的闲情雅致来。

月城是受不了他这副模样的，起码以往受不了，总会急于为自己辨白。今天他也这么做了，虽然说出口的话与朝美期望的大相径庭。  
“你不是觉得古巴很有趣吗。” 月城旋踵转身，面对朝美线条硬朗的侧脸，将自己的报复进行到底。“我也想看看，到底多有趣。” 他擦着朝美的身体，离开。  
月城是被朝美的拳打脚踢赶出来的。门在他面前被狠狠摔上，发出一声巨响。他掏出一根烟点燃，让尼古丁充盈在肺叶中，从鼻尖哼出一声裹在烟雾里的哂笑，这次的赢家是自己。他依旧无法回答自己的问题，他仍然不知自己喜欢的是朝美还是朝美带给他的刺激，但他突然意识到，纵然他一直口口声声说要安定，但其实他和朝美一样，总为那些捉摸不定而目眩神迷。他吐出一口烟，拉开背包拉链又检查了一遍护照，头脑转向现实问题，该找个住处了。

直到午饭时间美弥才从床上爬起来，他早醒了，早在月城蹑手蹑脚地起床洗漱之前他就睁开了眼。但他不愿起床，不愿再做一次虚情假意的告别。  
茶几上还和前两天一样，摆着月城买好的早餐，咖啡和面包。美弥坚难地笑了一下，朝着整洁的沙发道了声模糊不清的早安，拿起咖啡带上书落荒而逃。  
一整天的时间足够看完剩下的半本《如果在冬夜 一个旅人》，别说用眼睛看，就是月城来念，也用不了一整天。可惜月城不在，于是美弥盯着扉页发呆，读着已经读过的章节，可笑的不肯翻看书签页之后的故事。因为结局该是两个人一起追寻的，至少卡尔维诺是这么写的。他把书合上，手指点着硬质书皮上烫印的标题，又打开，翻到目录页。

最后的结局如何。

美弥反复读着这一章的标题，最后的结局如何。结局是另一位早已读过此书早已知悉结局的读者开启了另一本书的阅读，他不带感情地想。也好，毕竟等月城发现了他和朝美的几度春宵，指不定还要恶语相向甚至大打出手，还不如彼此留个美好的印象，哪天在日本的茫茫人海中不期而遇，还能体面而怀念地说一句好久不见。对于塑造旧情难忘却选择洒脱放手的昔日情人这种形象，他还是颇为拿手的。  
自己竟然还在盼望日后的不期而遇？美弥后知后觉地冷笑。

夜幕准时降临，从不因谁的失意而仁慈地爽约。熙熙攘攘的酒吧失去了往日的吸引力，美弥已经走到霓虹灯牌下，却又转身离去，选择回到余温尚存的公寓解决冰箱里一口未动的早餐。  
“酒精又不能解决问题，况且牛饮也对不起精心酿酒的匠人。”   
月城的唠叨如在耳畔，美弥嗤了一声，啰嗦。

滞重拖沓的步履从酒吧门口踏到公寓楼下，却在笼着昏黄灯光的熟悉身影撞进眼底的那一刻飞起来。  
月城听见了，扭过头，冁然而笑，而迈向他的脚步却放缓了。

“你怎么在这？” 美弥明知故问。月城自然是来找他的，可他贪心地想让月城说出来。当然，如果月城敢用“只是路过”这类蹩脚的说辞搪塞，他一定毫不留情地将其拆穿，绝无半分犹豫——谁会拖着个旅行箱路过这里。他极尽所能想象了月城可能做出的所有回答，也拟好了自己的应对之策。这是一场博弈，他力求料敌先机，封死月城的退路。  
月城不擅长下棋，不擅长说谎，也不擅长见招拆招，他只会用语言适当美化自己痴傻的行为，谁叫他是编剧呢。  
“在这想，上楼找你的理由。” 他说。  
美弥的声音抑制不住地发颤。“那你想到了吗？”  
月城嗯了一声，开口道，“没有人是一座孤岛。” 他顿了顿，皱鼻子舔嘴唇的小动作不断，显得很紧张。  
美弥没有接话，定定地看着他，眼中春水被骀荡的夜风拂皱。  
月城知道美弥在等他说下去。他深深地吸气，挺直身体，再度开口，声音涩涩的，“我来告诉你，这句话不是海明威第一个说的，而是约翰·多恩，一个英国诗人。”  
一口气说完，他才将肺里的空气全部呼出去，像个泄了气的皮球。他讪讪地笑，尴尬又腼腆，可眼里的火苗一跳一跳的。“这个理由是不是太牵强了？”


	12. Chapter 12

太牵强了，牵强得等不及上楼美弥就将月城按在了墙上，双手环住他的脖颈。  
月城身上有着和他相同的气味，相同的洗发水香气，烟草味，以及广藿香与鸢尾花香调的香水味。这足以让美弥产生错觉，一种自己完全占有了月城的错觉。  
“等等，还在街上呢。” 月城小声嘟囔，向后缩着脖子。  
“又没人看。” 美弥扔给他一个白眼，还是收回了手臂。  
颈上突然的一空让他心里也跟着空了一下。月城离开墙壁，伸手抚了一下被美弥的手指蹭得发痒的后颈，随即侧身指着墙上巨大的涂鸦，睁大眼睛，好像被白了一眼很委屈似的。“有啊，切格瓦拉在看。”  
他们不算是情侣，毕竟相处只有短短几天。可他们也不是单纯流于肉欲享乐的性伴侣，毕竟欲望中掺杂了太多感情。  
美弥没见过月城这种人，比起上来就直攻下三路的急切床伴，他的前戏太过漫长。不急不躁的吻，落在眼角上，唇瓣上，侧颈上，亲昵，黏人，仿佛在用唇抿一个绵软的甜筒冰激凌，一口一口，极有耐心，怎么都不舍得张嘴咬下去。  
美弥要招架不住了，他早硬了。“你到底要不要做？” 他背靠着公寓漆成明黄色的墙壁，喘着气。  
月城却突然僵住了，只剩呼吸在继续，胸口一起一伏。  
“都这个时候了你后悔了？” 美弥没受过这种屈辱，眼底喷出的怒火足能把月城烧成灰。  
月城战战兢兢地抬眸，嘴唇蠕动，却只发出几句无意义的鼻音，眼里的情绪瞬息万变，迟疑，不甘，自暴自弃，克制，歉意，眷恋。美弥没有询问月城和朝美的事，不知他们现在是什么关系，一刀两断还是藕断丝连。不过毋庸置疑，无论何种关系，月城的举棋不定只能和朝美有关。  
美弥恨起月城这双藏不住心事的眼睛来。要不是这双眼睛轻易地流露出迷恋与爱慕，又急慌慌地移开视线，他也不会被这欲盖弥彰的把戏搅得方寸全乱。  
“对不起。”  
老迈的电风扇昏昏欲睡地转，几乎吹散了月城的呓语，但美弥还是听到了。一切的可能性就此断绝，月城垂下眼皮，将眸中万般心绪锁起。“对不起。” 他又重复了一次。  
美弥嗤一声笑了，笑得差得落泪，“你男朋友运气可真不错。” 他搡开月城，迈步走向大门。  
“你去哪？” 月城在身后问，声音畏畏缩缩的。  
美弥停步，并不转身，只是扭头，给了他一个满含讥诮的侧脸。“你不知道我要去哪吗？”  
没听到月城的回答，他也不在意，重新看向前方，语调轻慢，“我晚上不回来了。钥匙留给你，万一你要出门。”  
月城终于动了，几步追上前，拧着眉头，扁嘴道，“你就非要和人做？” 责问的语气仿佛他才是受了委屈的那个。  
美弥也发起火来。他无法面对所以选择逃出去，如此还要受指责，好像走到这一步都是他一个人的错。他倏然转身，啪的一声将钥匙拍在鞋柜上，死死盯着月城的双眼，语气冰冷而淡漠。“对，我就是想和人做，陌生人也无所谓。我和你瞧不上的那些庸俗男人一样，都是下半身动物。酒吧寻欢的人一抓一大把，再不济公园里还有男妓，明码标价。你不愿意，有的是人愿意上我的床。”  
言语如刀。美弥一刀刀捅向自己。

仿佛有血花从美弥的身体里溅射而出，是刺眼的红。红色渗入眼底，将美弥眼中惨白的冷酷染成冶艳的脆弱，脆弱得像一朵干枯的罂粟花，又妖娆，又蛊惑，却经不起碰；一碰，花瓣便能碎得七零八落。  
月城立刻失去了诘问的勇气，颓然望着美弥，沮丧地发现自己总被同类人吸引：看不透，抓不牢，放荡不羁，飘忽不定，像易碎的梦，色彩斑斓，光怪陆离。他偏偏就爱沉溺于梦境。  
衣摆在眼前一闪，月城立刻本能地抓住那一片柔软的布料，像溺水者抓住浮木。这是他最后的希望，如果连美弥也走了，他就真成了这座城市中孤零零的游魂，没人认识他，无人牵挂他。  
“别去。” 月城恳求的话语也很简短，眼神凄惶，像只无法自保的流浪猫。  
美弥从他的指缝里抽回自己的衬衣下摆，月城则执拗地捏着不肯撒手。这是一场毫无意义的拉锯，于是美弥率先放弃。他松开手，任由月城揪着衣角，用一种风雨飘摇的挑衅姿态看着对方，懒懒地开口，“你不愿意，还不让我去找别人，你到底想怎么样呢。” 其实美弥想问的不是这个，可想问的，他问不出口。  
月城缄默不言，如从不会开口说话的顽石。房内陷入长久的沉默，久得足够枯枝焕发新芽，或许铁树都能开花。  
美弥的耐心耗尽了。他粗暴地劈手夺回衣摆，后退一步抄起鞋柜上半满的啤酒罐砸向月城。铝制易拉罐撞在他的胸口，发出没什么威吓力的闷响，罐中的液体溅了月城一身，一株美弥叫不上名字的植物随着铝罐坠落地面，发出当啷一声轻响。易拉罐里的不是啤酒而是清水，是月城闲得无聊用来养植物的，养在空啤酒罐里。  
那一点柔嫩的绿让美弥心慌。他在风月场上一向无往不利，如同经验老道的猎人，闲庭信步间便能将猎物手到擒来，所以他自信惯了。直到此刻被逼得几近歇斯底里，他才终于想起，过往的游刃有余不过是因为他从不动情。  
“抱歉。” 他口齿不清地说了一句，弯腰捡起地上的易拉罐和植物，草草摆回原位，然后重新走向大门，仓皇欲逃。  
“能不能别去？” 月城终究开了口，嗓音沙沙的。他上前一步，小心翼翼地抱住双眼发红的美弥，抱住那片瘦削的脊背，将毛茸茸的脑袋埋在对方颈间，恳求道，“能不能别去？”  
答案没有别的了。美弥缴械投降了。  
月城的吻重新落下，依旧和前一次一样，磨得人没脾气。  
“你想好了？” 美弥在亲吻的间隙中发问，发誓月城这次再半途刹车自己绝对把门摔在他脸上。  
“我什么都没想。”

月城立刻为自己没必要的直率付出了代价，他的耳垂被狠狠咬了一口，随着刺痛而来的是美弥的潮热的耳语，“去洗澡吧。”  
赤裸相对时主动权又重新回到美弥手中。他是天生的猎手，诱饵就是他自己。水流下两人脸贴脸站着，湿哒哒的头发背在脑后，皮肤被水汽蒸得湿软滑溜。月城搂住他，他的腰肢很细，细而柔韧，像条蛇一般挂在月城的臂弯里。月城伸长脖子去吻。美弥向后一缩，悠悠然地躲，浅浅地笑，笑月城的急躁和痴迷，如同戏鼠的猫。不过他毋需担心他的猎物会伺机逃跑。  
追逐的唇落了空，月城不甘心，伸手关掉水喉，把美弥箍得更紧，弯下颈，将嘴贴上对方略显嶙峋的胸口。细密的吻在美弥身体上蔓延，锁骨，肩头，胸膛。月城细致地用唇齿探寻对方皮肉的每一处弯折，用舌尖碾压充血的乳头，得意地感受怀中人细微的震颤和皮肤上凸起的栗，然后蹭着水光滟滟的躯体蹲下。他不急，仍旧是吻。不厌其烦的吻落在肚脐，肋侧，鼠蹊，伴着时轻时重的舔舐；不甘寂寞的手梭巡在美弥两条细瘦的腿上，指尖一路攀爬，抚过脚踝，小腿，膝盖，挑起一片酥麻，最后落在那道狭窄的缝隙间。站着的人已经完全兴奋了，侵入骨髓的痒让他昂扬的下身像个等待快餐店开门的饥饿孩童，用不断的跳动诉说着它的急不可耐。月城将它含住了，舌头像游鱼的尾巴，逗弄地摆动，一上一下。美弥瓮声瓮气地哼，时高时低地叹。浴室闷湿得犹如梅雨时节，滞重的空气给那些喘息与哼鸣都裹上一层粘腻的外衣。  
月城先离开浴室的，按指示去床头柜里拿安全套和润滑液；美弥又洗了一会才出来，一丝不挂，唯有一层朦胧的雾笼在身上。  
“现在后悔，还来得及。” 美弥跨坐在他身上，附在他耳侧，将挑衅的挑逗的话灌入他耳中。  
“对不起。” 月城明白，自己欠他一句道歉。  
快感从身下沿着神经一路炸到大脑，但这只是开始。月城克制着向上顶撞的原始欲望，目光揉进美弥紧蹙的眉头，十指缠住对方的手，哑着嗓子问，“疼吗 ？” 无论做过多少次，刚开始的几分钟月城都觉得疼，所以他总是格外注意，尽量减轻别人的疼痛。  
好在肌肉适应得很快。在美弥点头示意后，身下的人一改之前慢吞吞的碾磨，奋力地耸胯，恨不得每一下都把滚烫的器官推至最深处。再怎么温柔的人，在床上也有征服欲。美弥立刻惊叫出声，仿佛自己要被从中撕开。蜂拥而上的快感挤走了最后一丝不适，体温在反反复复地摩擦与撞击中升高。美弥感觉全身毛孔都张开了，拼命散着充盈体内的燥热，却依旧感受不到一丝清凉，身体在欲火的烧灼下逐渐浮起一层薄薄的汗。他从不吝惜用声音给予床伴刺激，随着腰胯高低起伏的节奏颤颤悠悠地嗡鸣着，透着餍足和享受。月城明显是很受用的，速度减缓的动作立刻恢复了适才的一往无前，腹股沟撞在臀腿上的肉声响个没完。体内隐秘的某根弦被触动了，美弥遭不住似的猛然蜷起身子，嘶嘶地吸着气， 叫了声月城的名字，眼窝都烧成了诱人的淡粉色，汗涔涔地黏着浅白色的发丝。  
好险。月城用勉强尚能运转的那一小部分头脑暗自庆幸着，他差点就因为对方的一声呼唤而射出来。于是他依依不舍地离开紧紧绞住他的温热的肠壁，换了个姿势继续。他跪在软踏踏的床垫上，掰着躺在身前的人大开的胯骨 ，卖力地进进出出。他的大脑早已一片空白，身上暖洋洋的，出神地盯着淌着白浆的交合处，被难以名状的刺激与快乐填满。  
激烈性事后的巨大空虚是最让人厌烦的。以往美弥和许多人一样，会来一根“事后烟”。并不是身体需要尼古丁，而是吸烟可以使得沉默不那么尴尬，还可以驱散睡意，他不喜欢睡在陌生人身边。不过月城不是陌生人，而且陌生人也不会像他这么黏人——草草收拾好以后便立刻跑回床上，腻乎地圈着美弥，舌头时不时地骚扰美弥锁骨上凸起的一小颗痣，有一搭没一搭地问他为什么当演员为什么来哈瓦那，直到两人都被疲倦淹没，沉沉睡去。  
哈瓦那的风从墨西哥湾赶来，拂过安达卢西亚风情的木窗，掀起轻薄明亮的栀黄色纱帘与艳得生机盎然的印染桌布。加勒比海的冬日清晨，暖得令人心醉。于是美弥趁醉在月城眼角落下一吻，如风般轻柔，让翻搅了一夜的黏稠欲望陡然变得澄明。月城被吵醒了，不情愿地眨了两下朦胧的眼，又缓缓地垂落眼皮。他翻过身，把头抵在美弥的胸口躲避刺眼的阳光，喃喃道，“再让我睡一会，我马上起床买早餐。”


	13. Chapter 13

“还是我去吧。” 美弥再一次拦住准备出门买早餐的月城。  
“我都穿好衣服了。” 月城嘟囔了一句，可美弥并没有理会，自顾自换衣服，他只好乖乖等着。这样的情况已经持续了四天，在他说要出门买东西时莫名其妙地被美弥阻止。  
“哎？” 月城忽然一拍沙发靠背，一副恍然大悟的样子问，“是不是我买的东西不和你口味啊？不过，这边吃得东西就这么几样，味道也差不多，我几乎都买了一遍。” 他小声地申辩。  
“没有，别乱想。我就是顺便出去走走，现在晚上不出门了，白天总得出去吧。” 美弥用手指梳理了一下自己软而薄的头发，扔下一句“我马上回来”就出了门。  
美弥陷入一种提心吊胆的快乐中。初在一起的爱火足以将他流连酒吧寻欢夜店的习惯烧成灰烬，却无法焚毁他深埋的担忧：他怕朝美突然出现；怕月城终会发现，怕朝美一句话月城便会回去，继续他们周而往复无穷无尽的分分合合，起码从朝美的诉说中他们已经如此拉扯了多年。这忧虑如摇摇欲坠的铡刀，如随时引爆的炸弹，让他如坐针毡心烦意乱。他突然想起多年前看过的一部意大利老电影《午夜守门人》，想象着自己也如电影中的纳粹军官那样，囤积大量食物而后将两人封闭在这间公寓里，任灵魂盘旋交错，任肉体纵情狂欢，不分白昼黑夜，直至被无休止的性爱耗尽体力，被排山倒海的饥饿杀死。  
他猛地打个激灵，从神游中醒来，卖汉堡的小吃店到了。  
美弥扶额低叹，惊讶于自己的幻想竟如此虚妄而疯狂。大概是在这人生地不熟的城市郁郁寡欢无人问津了太久，他才会拼命汲取同为天涯沦落人的月城给予的温暖，如涸泉中相呴以湿的两条鱼。哈瓦那是什么鬼地方啊，他暗暗咒骂。明明顶着毒辣的阳光勤勤恳恳地拍戏，却收到通知下一份合同被取消，连违约金都少得可怜；明明一向不喜欢麻烦，却偏偏一脚踏入别人的恋情中。  
隐隐的阵痛在颅内炸开，他惯性地掏出烟夹，准备用尼古丁抚平糟乱烦躁的心绪。手指一顶，盖子噔一声弹开，烟夹里塞了张纸条，盖在香烟上，白纸黑字写着“吸烟有害健康”和“Smoking Kills”，是月城的字迹，只能是他的字迹。  
“啰嗦。” 美弥舒展了眉头笑弯了眼角，将烟夹收回口袋。  
推开公寓门时，月城正在看书——只穿着条松垮的拳击内裤很没形象地歪在沙发里，为出门换上的衣裤折好放在一边，手中的书页被左右摇头的风扇吹得一阵哗啦轻响。刹那间美弥竟有些恍惚，像回到了学生时代，回到了蒸腾着暑气的假期，闷热的夏天，被阳光染成明黄色的卧室，嗡嗡作响的空调机，喝着汽水看漫画的自己。  
“谢谢。” 月城合上书起身，伸手去接咖啡和汉堡。  
美弥遥远的回忆被中断，他飞速地扬了下眉，发现今早自己特别爱走神。“喏，咖啡，按你的要求，没加牛奶也没加糖。” 他递出手中的纸杯。  
“很热吧？今天有点闷。” 月城看了眼美弥颊边汗湿的头发，把他让到风扇前，自己坐在旁边，抹了把汗津津的额头，说道，“在东京过冬天时天天想着去夏威夷避寒，在这住久了，又想回东京，总觉得冬天还是该穿得厚实些吃点烫嘴的火锅才对。” 他说着咂了咂嘴，显得很怀念。“人还真是贪心啊，什么都想要。” 转动的风扇叶片将他轻飘飘的声音吹得支离破碎。  
美弥不欲继续这个容易勾起愁肠的话题。他并没有多喜欢哈瓦那，只是当初在酒精怂恿下得意忘形地和朋友炫耀自己要在海外拍戏几个月，甚至扬言事业要迎来转机。转机的确来了，却是急转直下。他不愿回去丢人现眼，于是选择将自己放逐在古巴。谁叫他死要面子，谁叫他无事可做，他的工作邮箱已经死气沉沉了许久。权当给自己放个假吧，这是美弥最初的想法，只是没料到孤独的假期里突然多了个伴。他不知道这份牵绊是福是祸；亦不知道，若离开此地，这段关系要如何处理。  
“看什么书呢？” 他将视线从月城身上收回，移向书本封面。今朝有酒今朝醉吧。他轻声念出书名，转移了话题。“老巴塔哥尼亚快车？讲什么的？”  
月城也收拾好满脸的怊怅，答道，“讲作者乘火车一路从波士顿到巴塔哥尼亚的见闻。” 他啜了口咖啡，回应美弥眼里的疑问，“巴塔哥尼亚就是南美洲最南端那片地方，号称世界的尽头。”  
“世界尽头啊。” 美弥喃喃重复了一遍，又问，“可以看到极光吗？我还没见过极夜和极光呢。”   
“可以吧。那里有个城市叫乌斯怀亚，好像是最靠近南极大陆的城市，去南极圈的人都会从那里出发。” 月城顿了顿，再开口，语气里有些憧憬的味道。“听说那里有座灯塔，失恋的人都喜欢去，把不开心的东西留下。”  
“想去？”   
“电影里这么说的而已，我只是重复那句台词。” 月城立即澄清，“况且，我又没失恋。”  
美弥放下咖啡，侧过身，微微偏着头，一点点靠近月城，嘴上扩散出一个高深莫测的笑容， “男朋友都没了，不是失恋吗？” 他的声音很轻，轻得像是耳语。  
热恋中的人如同燧石，轻轻一碰，便能擦出欲望的火苗。  
月城像被那双迷离的眼摄走了魂魄，他混沌的头脑无法给出问题的答案，他能做的，唯有遵循本能的驱使，将自己的欲火烧到另一个人身上。他们的吻，带着黑咖啡的苦涩。  
用牙咬开安全套时，月城展现了尚存的一丝理智。“昨天刚做过，你行吗？”  
“那你来啊。” 美弥取走他手中已经撕开一角的套子，拍了拍沙发，站起来腾出地方。然后他就看见一点肉眼可见的红晕从月城的颧骨向四周蔓延，迅速烧到了脖子甚至耳朵尖。美弥笑吟吟地继续盯着他，让那片红随着自己目光的侵袭而愈演愈烈。  
“不愿意？还是没试过？” 美弥的音色与他纤弱的身型极不相符，低沉，蛊惑。至少月城心甘情愿地被蛊惑了，所以他带着一身的潮红，垂着眼眸嗫嚅道，“不是。”  
美弥没搞明白这句“不是”回答的是哪个问题，不过无所谓，因为月城已经乖巧地跪在了沙发上，脖子脊背都红透了，像只煮熟的龙虾。他走上前，吻在月城升温的后颈上，沿着颈椎骨一路向上舔，唇舌抹过发尾，耳后。虽然早上刚洗过澡，但月城的皮肤依旧有股淡淡的咸味，像哈瓦那湿黏的空气一般。  
“你一直这么听话？”   
美弥的声音里满是揶揄，但月城似乎还听出点别的情绪。可他来不及分辨，就被一股冰凉的异样的触感夺走了注意力。他对润滑液并不陌生，只是不习惯另一双手帮他涂抹，所以他止不住地一阵阵打颤，拼命抓住沙发靠背稳住身体。美弥从背后抱住他，单臂环住他的颈，左手握住他的右肩头，鼻息一下下刮擦着他的耳廓。“放松点。”  
月城也想放松，可偏生紧张得像个未经人事的童男，以至于刚被撑开一点他就条件反射地向前躲，恨不能把身体挤进沙发靠背里。不过他也只能躲到这个地步了。  
“别乱动啊，乖。” 耳畔的声音依旧是那副诱哄的腔调，可身下的动作却不似语气那般柔和。他的胯紧贴着靠背，在避无可避时被插入了。虽然并不深，他却感觉自己像被利刃劈成了两半，猛地倒吸了一口凉气。美弥的另一只手搭上了他的脖子，食指一下一下拨弄着他滚动的喉结，然后脑袋也凑上来，温热的口腔裹住他的耳垂，舌尖卷着淋漓的水声钻进他的耳朵。月城仰着头，剧烈地喘息起来，他的臀部已经完全贴合住了身后人的腹股沟，一股酸胀感在体内扩散。  
喉头挤出的声音被抿紧的双唇锁住，泄露在空气中的只有他断断续续的呼吸。月城羞于放浪地叫喊，可随着身后的进进出出，反复的摩擦让快感堆积，他的咬合肌逐渐酸麻不已。蓦地，一声尾音上扬的哼声猝不及防地逃出牙关的封锁，然后他就一发不可收拾地呻吟起来。  
“别动。”   
在月城无意识地将右手伸向下体时身后的声音再度响起，然后他的手就被美弥握住了，握在了身后。脊背被推了一下，他顺从地半俯下身趴在沙发靠背上。姿势的调整让摩擦的角度也发生了变化，他突然被顶到了敏感的一处，抑制不住地发出一声近乎呜咽的叫喊。在反复的冲撞中，美弥的手指还在不断地磨蹭着他的脖子，蹭得皮肤都发红了。猛地，那五根细白的指扼住了他的咽喉。他开始呼吸不畅，然而缺氧的眩晕给了他异样的快感，敏感点被不断地碾压，他迷醉地张大嘴，尽力吸气却只能发出嘶嘶的声响。他感觉自己在漂浮，在没有尽头的虚空中徜徉，可头脑却是清醒的，清醒地感受着从未如此体验过的舒畅。  
空气猛然灌进肺部，他甚至不习惯这赖以生存的物质冲入体内的感觉，他一个激灵，射了出来。月城弓起背，肌肉随着高潮的来临猛烈地收缩，身后突然传来另一声透着爽快的低呼，他累得瘫在了沙发上。美弥也靠了上去，偎着他，像一坨湿软的颜料渗进另一坨中，交融在一起，混合出难辨的色彩。  
“你说的那个地方，真有灯塔吗？” 美弥歉然地抚着月城的咽喉，虽然那里的指印早已消散，只残留着沐浴后的温热与香气。  
“有啊。怎么了，你想去？失恋了？” 月城歪头，凝视靠在自己肩上的人。  
“切，我就不能为别的原因去吗。比如，去看极光。”   
“当然可以啊，我也没看过极光。”   
“那一起去吧。” 美弥随口开着玩笑，“明天去看看机票。”  
哈瓦那距离乌斯怀亚8700公里，他们不可能一起去的，更不可能在南半球的夏天看到极光。


	14. Chapter 14

月城率先从午后的小憩中清醒，收回揽住美弥腰肋的手臂，轻手轻脚地伸了个懒腰，舒展疲乏的身体。他伸手在床头柜上摸索，纵使通信设备已沦为功能单一的闹钟，他还是改不了睁眼先看手机的习惯。未解锁的黑屏幕映出他的脸，熟悉的轮廓眉眼，月城却觉得陌生。

  
没来由的心慌像墨西哥湾上扬起的滔天巨浪，铺天盖地，瞬间便碾过防波堤，无情地撞向海滨大道上联排的街铺商店，凶狠暴虐。于是月城被击倒了，被奔涌的水流裹挟着，浮浮沉沉。他惘然地盯着屏幕里面目模糊的脸，全然不明白自己在干什么——囚在异国他乡的狭小公寓里，和枕边人寝食同步，享受酒精与性爱，读书聊天，俨然一副要天长地久的模样，可他们相识还不到十天。他又回想起适才窒息的感觉，只是这一次没有致幻的快感，只有无穷无尽的恐惧。肌肉单薄的胸膛一起一伏，他像条濒死的金鱼，瞪着眼干喘气。空气中残留的一丝腥臭溜进口鼻，如石楠花的气味，淫浪，腐糜，昭示着两小时前骚乱的荷尔蒙。月城扔掉手机，翻身抱住美弥瘦窄的肩背。熟悉的香水味狠狠逼退了气管中令人作呕的臭，他呼哧呼哧地拼命嗅着其发间颈上的香气，像在稀薄空气中终于觅得了氧气瓶，

  
“怎么了？” 美弥没有动，声音黏黏的，多半还没睡醒。  
“没事。” 月城惶悸地笑笑，鼻尖抵着他颈后微微凸起的一截椎骨，低语道，“你继续睡吧，我去收拾客厅。”

  
空咖啡杯，矿泉水瓶以及汉堡油腻腻的包装纸还散落在桌上，铺在沙发上的床单也需要清洗。月城抓了两把乱糟糟的头发，清空同样乱糟糟的脑袋，开始清扫。无需垃圾分类让打扫工作容易得多，他三两下就把桌上的东西全塞进垃圾桶里。黑色垃圾袋中的东西色彩纷呈五花八门，蓝色的意大利面纸盒，白色的餐巾纸，淡黄色的咖啡杯，红红绿绿的瓜果皮，捏扁的啤酒罐，半透明的安全套，还有被浸湿的乌黑难闻的烟灰。月城皱眉屏息，麻利地将垃圾袋封口绑紧，急欲将其扔到门外。哈瓦那连垃圾都是杂乱无章的，他厌恶地下着评断，提着垃圾打开了门。

  
月城做好了在街上偶遇朝美的心理准备，毕竟命运就是热衷于安排令人尴尬的机遇巧合来戏弄无力反抗的凡人，可这样的时间这样的地点，突如其来的重逢依旧杀得他措手不及。他的脑中一片空白，完全想不起此前精心设计好的表情与言辞，只得呆若木鸡地凝视着楼梯上的朝美。  
这样的照面于朝美来说同样出乎意料。拾级而上的左脚僵在半空，愣了几秒，才缓缓落下。甫一踩到台阶，他飘散的神思也落了地。他一步一个台阶地走向月城，凌厉的目光风驰电掣地扫过他，蓬乱的头发，赤裸的上身，手里还提着一包垃圾。朝美唇梢浮起一丝冷笑，将对方身上深浅不一的点点红斑收入眼底。

  
“Asa。” 月城眼神闪躲着，低低地叫了一声，微不可闻。他只顾着心虚，只顾着搜肠刮肚地寻找能为自己开脱的说辞，完全无暇思考，为何朝美会出现在这里。  
朝美眼皮一翻，眸中冰冻无温。他伸手，猛地将月城推到一边，挤进门，大踏步直奔卧室，轻车熟路，来势汹汹。  
床上的人蜷身侧卧，抱着被子，眯着惺忪睡眼，半是指责半是调笑，“你第二次吵醒我了。”

  
美弥生平第一次以这种方式被叫醒。

  
月城的叫喊在卧室内炸响。美弥仍在混沌中的头脑没能及时分析出那一声“Asa”所对应的含义，他只是轻啧了一声表示对其侵扰睡梦的抗议。刚睁开眼，一阵钝痛就在腹部炸开，他惨叫一声，神志在刹那间回到体内。熟悉的脸闯入眼底，美弥心下一凉，怕什么来什么。不过此刻他没时间多想，立即向床头退避，因为朝美的双眼几乎能喷出火。可他还是慢了一步，朝美的第二拳紧跟着锤在他的胃上。他捂着胃，忍着呕吐的欲望，蜷缩成一团，惊恐地瞪着朝美。后者明显还没解气，一步跨上床，不知是要挥拳还是要抬腿踢。好在月城及时赶到，拦腰将朝美拉下床，不顾后果的拳脚才没招呼在美弥身上。

  
朝美被月城箍住腰胯，仍不甘心，挣扎间瞥见床头柜上的瓶子，伸手一捞，拿到眼前才发现是润滑液。他怒气更盛，用尽全力把瓶子砸向床上的人。然而暴怒和月城的拉拽让他失了准头，瓶子撞在木制床头板上发出一声巨响，本就没扭紧的瓶盖与瓶身分离，润滑液顺着瓶口汩汩地向外冒，流了美弥一身。

  
月城没工夫细看美弥的情况，只能听到那声响动，于是他猛然发力将朝美摔在墙上，拼尽全力死死抵住，不再让他靠近床。朝美被撞得肩胛骨一疼，怒吼道，“原来你会还手啊。”  
“你想闹出人命吗？” 月城叱责。  
朝美不答，咬牙切齿地发狠用力，企图挣脱月城的钳制。僵持了片刻，两人各自力竭，不约而同松开手。  
朝美冷哼一声，抬眸怒视月城，“你是怕我闹出人命，还是怕他被我闹出人命？”  
“有什么区别。” 月城自觉理亏，声音毫无底气。

  
朝美累得气喘吁吁，瞧了眼同样喘着粗气的月城，又看了看狼狈不堪的美弥，倏然笑起来，笑得诡异而妖娆。他一把拽过一脸莫名又面带惭色的月城，凶狠地吻上去，吻得粗鲁，暴躁，恨不得在这穷途末路的狂乱中将彼此烧成灰烬。  
月城退步抽身，仓皇地逃离了他的吻，脸上的惭色转为愠色，愠色中又夹着显而易见的尴尬。他欲盖弥彰地瞟了眼美弥，色厉内荏地呵斥道，“你干什么！”  
“我们回日本吧。” 朝美定定地望着月城，略微浮肿的眼眶泛出疲惫和渴求，“一起回去。”

  
一点甜蜜在心底晕开，让人忍不住地反复吮咂。可咂得狠了，那点甜就像药片外的糖衣，迅速融化了稀薄了，随之便渗出一阵阵的苦涩，挡也挡不住。月城在甜与苦中迷惘，不知该用什么表情来面对恰不逢时的得偿所愿，不知该如何抵挡朝美少有的软语温言。因为少有，所以总能奏效，月城并不羞于承认这一点。若是放在以前，他大概会恨恨地抱怨几句，冲着死皮赖脸取悦迎合他的朝美发一通脾气，然后将那些摩擦与芥蒂抛在哈瓦那，踏上归国的飞机。可现在，问题牵扯到了另一个人。

“你不是嫌这里不方便查资料写剧本吗，那我们回去吧。” 朝美洞察他的迟疑，继续说着，语气像是和他商量去哪家餐厅吃晚饭一样稀松平常。  
月城慢慢合上眼，将眼底的酸胀与潮热逼退，胸口像被一双无形的手撕扯着，撕得七零八落血肉模糊。他抬起眼皮，深深地看进朝美的瞳中，恍惚地笑，“一周前，你要是肯跟我说这句话，不知道我会多开心。”

  
言下之意是拒绝，朝美当然听得出，下巴狠狠一抽，明朗的五官被难以置信的表情所扭曲。他又从头到脚打量了一遍月城，用目光勾勒他的轮廓，描摹他的眉眼，仿佛要看透肌理骨骼，钻进毛孔血管，探究他体内到底是哪里悄然发生了变化。月城遭不住他烧着妒火的视线，感觉他眼中跃动的两团火都要滚落在自己身上了，将自己的皮肤灼伤，呲呲冒着白烟，留下焦黑的印记。

  
两瓣唇互相一碾，月城下了决心正要开口，朝美却突然掠过他，在床前站定，露出一个冷入骨髓的笑容。

“你知道他是谁吧。我跟你说过那么多，那晚的酒吧你也在场。”朝美忽然提高嗓音，逼迫着要美弥难堪。“别说你猜不到。”

  
回应他的是默然不语。美弥近乎赤裸地坐在被润滑液打湿的被单中，凌乱得和被单别无二致：身上油乎乎的，后颈处的发尾还挂着半透明的啫喱状液体。他从未如此窘迫过，可他的自尊心和傲气不允许他在此时此地泄露丝毫软弱，尤其在这两人面前。他抬起头，见到月城充满疑惑与痛楚的双眼在自己和朝美之间彷徨地徘徊，他知道，纸包不住火，月城马上就触到答案了。

  
“我当然猜得到。”美弥自暴自弃地亲口为月城解惑，摆出拿手的轻浮姿态，眉梢微扬，眼波一荡。“不是你告诉我他要来的吗，距离平安夜还有两三天的时候。”他阴鸷地翘起左唇角，声音里的温度也随之降到冰点，惨白的脸上却透出股剔骨刀一般冰冷锐利的艳丽。“就在这张床上说的。”  
朝美畏怯了，并非因为美弥。脸上与其针锋相对的寒意转瞬消散，他慌忙将关切的目光投向月城，怕他经受不住。

  
月城的脑子里嗡的一声响。脆弱的神经仿佛耐不住高温的保险丝猝然熔断，世界跳闸了，断电了，一片漆黑。  
“你早就知道。为什么不告诉我？”他垂眼，喃喃质问，像斗兽场里被扎得遍体鳞伤的公牛，愤恨而受伤。美弥不躲不闪地直视他蓄着泪花的眼，愁云惨淡地嗤笑一声，还是那种慵倦的口吻，“你要我怎么说？”

  
美弥像生了根，牢牢长在乱成一团的湿泞被单中。直至月城胡乱套上上衣趔趄着夺门而出，直至朝美呼唤着疾步追出去，他都未曾动过分毫。


	15. Chapter 15

“你去哪？” 朝美寸步不离地跟在月城身后，如对方从前追逐自己一样。  
月城并不知道该去哪，他只是不想停下，脚停了，脑子便转得更快。哈瓦那的十几个日夜如万花筒中的纷繁世界，斑斓眩目，变幻不定，迷得他失了心神。可镜像终究是镜像。为他转动万花筒的人如今又亲手将其拆解开，挂着狡黠的笑容向他展示一切不过是几个廉价的彩色塑料片在三棱镜中玩出的把戏，直白得近乎残忍。

  
“喂，你到底要去哪，说句话啊。” 朝美拽住月城的手臂，刻意笑得顽皮，“走了十几分钟了，你不累我都累了。”  
月城冷着脸甩掉他的手，声音哑得像被砂纸磨过，“我又没让你跟着我。”  
“我自愿跟着你行不行。” 朝美太知道怎么对付他，嬉皮笑脸地搭住他的肩，“去喝杯咖啡休息一下啦，这么热的天。”

  
朝美连拖带拽，月城半推半就，如他们从前无数次的拉扯一样默契。

  
“给。” 朝美端来两只白瓷杯，在月城对面坐下，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“这地方没人喝手冲，点杯黑咖啡都要被人当怪物似的看半天，你将就喝吧。”

月城不接话，将浓郁的咖啡灌入口腔。

“你晚上住哪？” 朝美早习惯了他心情郁结时的寡言，状似随意地询问，可敲击咖啡杯的不安分手指暴露了他内心的忐忑。

“酒店。” 月城不假思索地击碎了朝美的期待。虽然行李还留在美弥的公寓里，但这次他没有重蹈覆辙，慌乱下也没忘记把护照钱包都带上。

朝美抬了下眼，见月城失神地盯着黑漆漆的咖啡，又将视线垂下，语气里有讨好的意思，“那我去帮你收拾东西。”

“不用。”

“怎么，还想见面？” 朝美的眉毛高高扬起，故意做出不怀好意的笑，竭力收敛嗓音中渗出的嫉妒，“睡了这么多次还没够？”

月城的视线终于有了焦点。他驱使饱含怒意的目光刺向朝美，“那你呢，你不也想吗，不然为什么去找他？” 他歪着嘴扯出一个尖锐的笑容，“别说的好像只有我和他睡过一样。”

“我可没睡完赖着不走，还帮着做饭倒垃圾。” 朝美不满他的兴师问罪，讥讽地还嘴，双眼被怒火与妒火烧得发亮，“和炮友当真，被骗了活该。” 他发着牢骚，在月城的伤口上洒下一把盐。

  
月城噌地站起来，脸上说不清是恼羞成怒还是愤懑难平。嘴唇翕动了几下，却想不到反驳的话语。一股难忍的酸楚和无能为力的感伤喷涌而出，他不敢断言美弥不只将他当作一场风流的床伴。留给过客的哈瓦那太小，囿于一隅的三人无处安放的情和欲撞出的意外确实不该当真，他着实是活该。

  
“你又要去哪？”  
“去找个酒店，上网，买机票，回东京。这个答案你满意吗？”  
朝美从不知道，月城的脸上也会出现那种表情，脆弱傲慢又迷离，仿佛看见镜中的自己。  
“别跟着我了。” 月城抢先开口，声音里没有惊涛骇浪。他在桌上留下几张比索，旋踵，融入金色的阳光中。

  
没有拦住月城真是个错误的决定，起码也该让他把床单被褥洗了再走，不过别人家的家养小精灵没理由帮自己打扫房间。美弥自嘲地暗想，窝在沙发里逃避室内的一片狼藉，朝着空中一口接一口喷出灰白的烟，视线落在沙发罩单上，那里有一滩干涸的精斑。他本就不擅长做收纳整理，何况此时还触景伤情，因此收拾的动作逐渐豪放，衣服从潦草地叠变成卷成一团往箱子里扔。装完箱他才发现，其实月城留下的东西并不多，清空也只需一两个小时，如一场了无痕迹的梦。这场梦马上就要醒了，美弥了然，只等着月城来取走他的东西，斩断他们最后的牵连。当然，有可能来的不是月城，他也做好了打一架的准备，尽管他没什么信心。

  
下午6点02分，哈瓦那正被落日的光焰烧成一片橘红色时，门被敲响了。美弥扭了扭发僵的脖颈，抖擞精神迎战。月城的脸出现在门外，只有他。在门被拉开的刹那月城耷拉的眼皮飞快地抬起，匆忙的对视后又张皇地落下，他抿着唇，唯唯诺诺的样子和酒吧门外初见时毫无区别。美弥的肺腑全都窃喜地绞痛起来。不过他是个称职的演员，不会让身体背叛自己，暴露不该出现的情绪。

  
“月城さん，来拿行李的？” 他客气地询问。  
月城的身体显而易见地颤抖了一下，可他依旧垂着眸避免对视，半晌，闷闷地嗯了一声。  
“请稍等，我这就去拿。” 美弥依旧保持着礼数，让月城有种被人扇了一耳光的感觉。

  
门只是虚掩着，可月城没勇气推开，只敢从门缝向内张望，可惜除了窄窄的一隙被余晖照亮的地毯，他什么也看不到。门再次打开，还是那只灰头土脸的旅行箱，月城想起几天前提着它上楼时两人之间的缠绵缱绻甚至情欲勃发，恍惚间有种不真切的落寞。他终于肯抬起头，逼视美弥的双眼，企图从对方无波无澜的眼神里读出一丝留恋，然而美弥的眼底空无一物——仿佛在如水夜色中拥吻的不是他们，两人是仅有一面之缘的朋友，或许连朋友都算不上，而那份不知该如何定性的情欲被哈瓦那的海浪拍碎，葬身于水底。

  
“我准备走了，下周二的飞机。”  
月城不甘心地向古井掷出一块石头，期盼能在那双眼中激起一圈涟漪。他觉得自己成功了。虽然美弥脸上的不舍和黯然稍纵即逝，可月城打赌自己没有看错。  
“那，祝你一路平安，再见。”  
月城开始怀疑自己适才是否眼花了。美弥的脸上挂着友善的微笑，声音既不冷淡也不热情，态度拿捏得恰到好处，令他如坠冰窟。  
“再见。” 他别无选择地回应道。

  
门啪嗒一声合上了。

  
即便在一切事物都泛着老旧感的古巴，酒店也和其他国家的大同小异，雪白的床单雪白的枕头，千篇一律毫无惊喜，更无半点生活气息。月城将自己陷在床垫里，刚洗过的头发有一股甜得发腻的椰子味，是酒店洗发水的味道，而身上的浴袍则散发着难以辨别的某种花香。他被浓重的人造香精薰得头脑发胀，厌恶地皱起眉头，嫌弃采购的人嗅觉迟钝品味太差。被陌生的气味层层包围，月城才发觉这是他来哈瓦那之后第一次独自过夜。胸口空落落的发疼，喉头却像被干涩的食物梗住了，心底丝丝绕绕地升起几缕歉疚，他不知道自己与美弥贪享鱼水之欢的这几天，朝美是如何渡过漫漫长夜的。但他立刻就止住了这个想法，抓起脑袋边的另一个枕头掩住脸孔，仿佛要堵住几欲泛滥而出的自作多情。

  
“他怎么会浪费良宵。” 月城喃喃自语，毫不手软地敲碎自己天真可笑的幻想。笃定自己要来古巴了还若无其事地和美弥上床，这样的人怎么会在原地等着自己回去。胸口被一双无形的手撕拽得皮开肉绽，暴露的血与肉被钉耙一般尖利冷硬的五指反复耕犁，他猛地坐起身，双臂勒住枕头向怀里挤压，如同为自己止血一般。

  
“Buenas noches.”

  
连电视机都和他作对。他不过是想弄出点响动好让自己不再胡思乱想，可蹦出音响的第一句话他就恰巧听得懂。Buenas noches，晚上好，这是美弥和他说的第一句话，佯装不认识的搭讪开始于此。月城认为自己理应得到一个道歉一句解释，或至少美弥应告诉自己实情，告诉自己这短暂几日的相处究竟有没有一丝一毫的真心实意。哪怕对方亲口否认，他也认了，起码可以了断自己心存侥幸的妄念。冷静，他提醒自己，强迫自己蹲下身先收拾好旅行箱，让沸腾的思绪得以稍稍降温。

  
打开箱盖的瞬间月城就笑出了声，这野兽派的打包风格还真是不出所料。他面对着盘根错节的衣服不知该从何下手，干脆一股脑抱出来全扔在床上。衣物间逸出的广藿香给呆板沉闷的酒店客房带来一丝鲜活的生机，连灯管射出的惨白光线似乎都温软了些。其实自己该去道谢的，月城一边思忖着一边心不在焉地将纠缠在一处的衬衣分开，就算美弥是虚情假意，可他收留自己是真，照拂自己是真，令人沉湎的肉欲是真，那些不堪入耳的呻吟中难掩的爽快更是真。

一条墨绿色缀有暗纹的方形丝巾从短袖衬衣中滑出，飘落在床垫上。月城放下手里的衣服，捞起抖落的丝巾，滑腻微凉的触感和预想的相同。这种风格的衣饰不属于自己，月城记得这条方巾系在那截纤细脖颈上的画面，搭配着宽松的浅色衬衣，颇有点西西里的风情。他细致地将丝巾折成巴掌大的小方块，然后开始穿衣服，穿得焦躁急切。必须把这条丝巾还回去，没有比这个更重要的事。

访客的不期而至让美弥来不及用周全的礼数武装自己，不加掩饰的惊喜浮现在他微醺的脸上，他罕见的露出些许茫然，“你怎么来了？”  
月城打了一路的腹稿早忘得一干二净，他咬着面颊上的肌肉，像只蠢笨的仓鼠，好半天才伸出手，“来还给你。” 丝巾早被他攥得发皱发软，沾着潮气。  
“哦，谢谢。麻烦你了。” 美弥道谢接过，希冀的亮光冲破被酒精松懈的防线，从漆黑的瞳仁里隐隐透出，微弱，却不容忽视。“还有别的事吗？”  
当然有，他有太多问题想问，可干咽了几口唾沫后，说出口的话却变了。“能给我支烟吗？”

  
美弥眯着眼，半是失望还是嘲弄地瞧了他几秒，回身取来了烟夹、打火机和烟灰缸。那张写着“吸烟有害健康”的字条还留在烟夹里，自己的字迹映入眼帘时月城差点红了眼眶，好在他低着头。月城娴熟地取一支烟，磕五下，塞进嘴里；美弥倚着门，将这套与自己如出一辙的点烟动作收入眼底，轻轻叹了口气，他没忘记月城学吸烟的初衷。

  
“赶快回去吧，免得Asa等久了起疑，我可不想再被打。”  
“我又没住在他那。” 月城撇撇嘴分辩，语气还算冷漠，可脸上的表情怎么看都是情侣在闹别扭。他没理会美弥的逐客令，睁大眼睛将探问的目光投向对方的腹部，“你没事吧？我当时反应慢了，没拦住他，抱歉。”

  
美弥本想挖苦他两句，却反被他自责的语气弄得无所适从，只好无声地摇摇头示意不用担心。  
一支烟很快吸完，月城捏着光秃秃的烟头，像握着个烧尽的烟花棒。花火已逝，落拓的人只能看着黑黢黢的木棍发愣，空自回味。

  
“能，再给我一支吗？” 月城的声音低到了地里。  
“都给你了，还有这个烟夹，做个纪念。” 美弥放弃了等待，也无意刁难他，递出手里的东西，“回去吧，晚了不好打车。”

  
四十度的烈酒再怎么甜也会辣口，喝得急了就更是如此，美弥被呛得泪眼朦胧，却仍能用模糊的视线看清月城。那家伙站在路灯下，站在上次拖着箱子犹豫不决的地方，直愣愣地仰着头，嘴边的橘红光点一明一暗。美弥发起脾气来，他知晓自己怒火中烧的原委，却装作不知，用力拍下开关熄了灯，把自己藏进一片黑暗里。原来装作漠不关心，比他想象得困难的多，只是按耐住走向窗口的冲动，都需要极大的毅力。

  
美弥后悔没给自己留一支烟。他用指尖点着玻璃酒瓶，嗡，嗡，轻微的震颤从手指传进心里，震得他有一刹那的心软，或许该去问月城要回一支烟，如果他还在那的话。踟蹰的脚步不受控地靠近窗户，焦急搜寻的目光揭晓了答案，路灯下空无一人。迟疑瞬间被懊悔取代，美弥顾不上放下手中的酒瓶就抢出了门外，最后四阶楼梯他直接一跃而下，差点扭了脚踝。

  
“美弥さん？”

  
熟悉的声音从背后传来，美弥猛地转身，月城站在墙根，满脸的惊疑。  
“你站在这干嘛？” 他忍耐着才没让自己吼起来。美弥几乎恨起了月城，怀疑他的木讷压根是伪装，从头到尾他才是最精明的猎人，不露声色地玩着狡诈的伎俩，噙着笑冷眼观瞧自己方寸大乱的窘态。  
月城细密的睫毛簌簌颤个不停，像一对不安分的翅膀，脸上显出一种被无故训斥后的委屈。“不能站在这吗？”  
骨和肉被撞击的闷响与刺耳的抽气声同时响起，月城捂着被酒瓶砸中的小臂，惊恐又怯懦地瞪大了眼，从喉咙深处发出含糊的低呼，“美弥さん？”  
美弥红着眼，用湿漉漉的视线把月城看着，恼怒中带着挑衅，埋怨里藏着决绝。“你下周二的飞机是吗？” 他一把揪住月城的衣领，斩钉截铁道，“下周二以后，我们就再无瓜葛了。”

  
朗姆酒味道的吻撞在月城嘴上，有蔗糖蜜的甜，酒精的辣，和橙皮淡淡的苦。


	16. Chapter 16

“为什么不待在路灯下要站在这里？”  
“太亮了总有行人回头看我。哎？” 月城终于反应过来，如梦初醒，雀跃地叫了一声，煜煜的眸子里闪着孩子气的得意。“你一直…” 后半句话无需说出口，月城后知后觉地傻笑，嗟悔哀叹一扫而空，枉他刚刚还提心吊胆，生怕从始至终都是自己的一厢情愿，生怕那样匆忙的几句话就是最后的告别。

美弥睨了眉飞眼笑的人一眼，用装模作样的嫌恶掩饰羞赧，却被兴奋过头的月城不管不顾地抱住，对他甩过去的白眼熟视无睹。

  
“还在街上呢，你不害羞了？”  
“又没人认识我。” 月城嚣张地欺近，贪恋地噙着两瓣让他神魂颠倒的唇。墙上的切格瓦拉要看就看吧，反正滞留于此的时间也只有不到60个小时了。

  
一旦标上时间的刻度，再平常不过的琐事也忽然间有了纪念意义，比如来古巴这么久月城第一次尝试雪茄，虽然是接吻时被美弥趁机往嘴里喷了一大口烟；比如第一次钻进深夜电影院的后排，在激烈的枪炮声的掩护下抚慰彼此高昂的欲望。共度的时光像初春的雪，太阳不经意地一晒便融化成水蒸发成汽，再难觅踪迹。所以月城像变了性情，热衷于尝试各种新鲜玩意，企图用名为“第一次”的刻章在记忆里按下一个个不那么容易磨灭的铅印。然而再怎么把每一天都过得异彩纷呈，他在哈瓦那的最后一个黄昏依旧如约而至。复古的彩色老爷车，鲜艳的西班牙殖民建筑，还有窗前比肩而立的他们都陷落在一片金芒中。

  
“也不是毫无瓜葛吧。” 月城迎着夕阳幽幽地开口，“回东京，我们看的还是同一片晚霞，对吗。”  
报复的恶念破土而出。美弥深知，甚至无需嘲笑，只要置若罔闻不予回应就足以浇熄月城眼里比落日还烫的火苗。美弥有理由报复，报复月城的优柔寡断畏首畏尾，报复他的三心二意贪心不足。可他又觉得无权指摘。他从没奢望过异国他乡一段始于瞒骗的风流还能开花结果，本就是欲望的疏解，投入真情才是意外，更何况他早看出月城根本不可能一刀两断。  
“嗯。” 他终究是狠不下心，亦于心有愧。欺瞒的是他，月城却没再追究。

  
当最后一缕阳光被黑暗吞噬时，月城也被来势汹汹的心慌所淹没，焦躁得像个被吹到极限的气球，一碰就四处乱跳坐立难安，随时都要炸得四分五裂似的。  
“你就不能安静一会吗。” 美弥用掌根托着下巴，干脆把视线移向窗外，免得被来回踱步的月城扰得同样心浮气躁。  
“哦，抱歉。” 月城抓了把头发，膝盖一弯把自己摔进沙发的另一头。刚触到沙发，又立刻站起来，蹭到美弥身边，眉毛竖成了倒八字，语气像个挨了欺负的小孩子，“明天早上我就要走了。”  
美弥用眼神示意自己知道，故意作出善解人意的姿态，“那你要不要早点休息？”  
“不要，才刚六点多啊。” 月城当即不满地嚷嚷起来，声音里窝着把火。乌溜溜的眼珠转了几圈后，他试探着问，“不然我们去酒吧怎么样？”  
“哈？我没听错吧。” 美弥不可置信地挑起眉，“理由。”  
月城抱住沙发靠枕，手指在枕套一角搓揉了半天，才勉强装出一派稍显笨拙的洒脱不羁，“Asa是在酒吧认识你的吧，我也想看看，你在酒吧里什么样子。”  
美弥好笑的眯起眼，慢悠悠的语调里别有深意，“你这是，吃谁的醋呢？”  
“没有。我就是好奇。” 月城声音低下去，耳朵不争气地迅速升温。  
“好，反正也没事做。”

  
这并不是月城第一次来Gay bar，所以对纠缠得难舍难分的肉体，变装的男人和满室流窜的雄性荷尔蒙也不那么大惊小怪。不过这是他第一次不为了写作而来，所以他可以暂时忘却观察众生百态的念头，敛起窥探的视线，专心盯着美弥，虽然后者只是洗了澡换了身衣服，和平常无甚区别。当然，就算只是和平常一样，要吸引朝美也够了。想起朝美往常去酒吧时如孔雀一般花枝招展的风流模样，月城也不确定到底是谁更惹人注目。他讪讪地揉了揉眉心，把自己混乱的醋意压回心底。

  
“Hola, guapo. Me dices la hora?”  
“什么？”  
没料到还有人和自己搭讪，惊诧之余母语便脱口而出。说完月城才意识到对方听不懂，连忙摆手，一边磕磕巴巴地说着“No hablo Español”，一边将求助的目光投向美弥。然而美弥摆出一副事不关己的态度悠闲地啜饮杯中物，对月城的焦头烂额熟视无睹，甚至故意装作不愿打扰的样子，坏笑着留下一句 “enjoy” 就离开了。  
月城当然不会享受这样的“艳遇”，尤其对方还是语言不通的外国人。就算真能用英语聊起来，美弥敢打赌，月城也一定能把本该浮动着暧昧的对话变成一本正经收集素材的采访，所以他完全不担心回去时会面对空无一人的桌席。

  
美弥觉得这才是自己的报复。当他拖着一袭深紫色长裙踩着高跟鞋回到桌前时，闻声抬头的人眼里的负气责怪霎时转为无以复加的震惊，继而汹涌出近乎癫狂的热切。  
“怎么样，满足你的好奇心了吗？” 他欺近，手臂软软地搭上月城的肩，长及胸口的假发拂过其面颊。  
何止是满足。月城抖着膝盖站起身，连带着呼吸也开始抖。  
“拍戏需要。” 美弥不等月城发问就主动解释，语气里是愤懑和不甘，“我又不是只会演这种角色。”

  
月城没回应，因为他根本没听清美弥的话。欲望早已腻住了大脑，耳中一片嗡嗡作响，他连害羞都忘了，只顾放肆地打量眼前人。目光从黑色的高跟鞋开始向上爬，爬过穿着黑色蕾丝镂空长袜的纤细双腿，钻入裙子开衩中探寻若隐若现的袜带，再一路上移，滑过凸起的锁骨，修长的颈，最后落在脸上。月城看得痴迷，看他斜飞入鬓的眉，含情的眼，艳红的唇，看得眼皮都不眨一下，小心地用双眼将面前的一抹艳色拍下。看够了，他莽撞地伸臂，将裹在裙中的一捻楚腰揽入怀里，急慌慌地凑上去便要索吻。  
“别急，还有一整夜呢。”  
进攻被微凉的手指封堵，月城恢复了些许理智，一张嘴，让一截指尖滑入口中。他用牙齿暧昧地磨着美弥的指腹，含糊道，“只有一夜了。”  
美弥推他坐下，擎起面前的玻璃杯，眼梢轻挑，“至少让我把酒喝完。”

  
月城再不解风情也知道美弥是故意喝得这么慢慢悠悠好让自己心急火燎，所以哪怕被情欲烧得头顶都要冒青烟，他也不会煞风景地出言催促，可身体的反应不容忽视，他已经出了一层薄汗。美弥权当没看见，好整以暇地用吸管搅动着没在酒里的冰块，泰然自若地对上月城那双亮得异常的双眼。  
这眼神带钩，勾得他眼底的渴望蠢蠢欲动，勾得他压抑的欲望随时要冲破理智筑起的牢笼，月城咽了口唾沫，他该移开视线，可他舍不得移开。  
“我帮你…” 月城见美弥点上一支烟，终于忍不住开口，意欲帮美弥喝完半杯残酒好结束这场让他享受又折磨的调情，然而前半句话在嘴边变了调，后半句则被一声短促的哼鸣替代。月城吓了一跳，颤悠悠地将目光滑到桌下——自己的裤链已被拉开，一只手探了进去。  
“你不是等不及了吗。” 美弥左手夹着烟，声音如烟雾一般缥缈。

  
众目睽睽之下，隔靴搔痒的抚弄竟比平日的交合更让人血脉贲张。月城慌张地一把扣住美弥的手腕，裤中的五指应然松开。他陡然觉得不是滋味，怅然若失的空虚模糊了最后的理智，推阻的动作调转方向，他绷着头皮，隔着长裤按在胯间那只手的手背上，五指一拢，迫使那只手握住自己。  
一声低笑传入耳中，月城自然明白美弥在笑什么。好在酒吧旋转的彩灯将每个人都映得翠绿瑰红，有效地掩盖了蔓延至他每一寸皮肤的潮红，于是月城在这保护色中垂着头，尽力将衣摆往下拉意欲遮住胯间可疑的起伏，在胆战心惊中寻觅刺激，在面红耳赤中品尝迷魂。他开始细碎地喘，身体也随着对方手上轻重缓急时刻变化的动作而瘫软，像高温天里半融化的巧克力，没了骨头般贴在椅背上。

  
“你刚刚说，要帮我什么？” 美弥不肯轻易饶了他。  
月城沉湎在荒腔走板的快感里，只摇了两下头就算是回答。他的漫不经心即刻遭到了惩罚。撩拨他的手毫无预兆地抽离，惹得他难受地低哼一声，像个即将登顶却不慎跌落的攀岩者，悬在半空进退不能。他急切地抬头准备开口质问，却在目光相接的一瞬丧失了发声的能力。

  
月城有种难以形容的奇妙感觉。美弥略施薄妆的脸在长裙假发的映衬下更显妖娆，眼神中的戏谑却透着男人在性事方面那种本能的胜负欲，两者杂糅出一份凌厉的妩媚和倒错的性感，让他忽然想起大马士革钢刀，吹毛立断削铁如泥，刀身上却布满令人目眩神迷的纹路。他视线一偏，扫过桌下长袜包裹的腿，半遮半掩在裙中的蕾丝花纹撞入眼底，撞得他心波轻震。嗯，确实令人目眩神迷。

  
“帮你喝完酒，但现在不用了。” 月城终于想起如何说话了，用手指轻点美弥面前的杯子。  
美弥朝着早已妥协于欲望的人投去意味深长的一眼，晃了晃空杯；冰块与玻璃相碰，发出叮当的轻响。 “走吧。”

他站起身，将双肩包一甩随意地搭在背上，与他一身衣裙极不协调。  
“还是我来背吧。”

  
月城跟在美弥身后，踏着相同的步频，隔着一步之遥，借着街灯欣赏裙摆飘扬，风情摇荡，鞋跟一下一下敲在地面上，敲得他身体愈发的胀，越走越是艰难。  
“不回去吗？” 他忽然发觉方向不对。  
“你还回得去吗？” 美弥似笑非笑地回头瞟了眼他的胯下，迈步继续向前走，在了十来步忽然一转身拐进一个连天花板都没了一大半的房子里。月城有点懵，踟蹰地跟进去，靠着路灯与隔壁民宅渗出的灯光环顾四周，破败的围墙，分辨不清的老旧机器和一张违和的暗红色沙发依次映入眼帘。  
“这是？”  
“洗衣房，古巴革命成功后就废弃了。”  
“来这干嘛？”  
美弥朝着沙发歪歪头，他便明白了。哪都积着三尺灰的地方唯独这张半旧不旧的沙发一点尘土都没有，必然是常有人光顾此地。拉美人对性一向开放，这倒也不是什么稀奇事。  
他还有一个问题。  
“你怎么知道这里？” 问完他就暗骂自己蠢，答案不言而喻，他嫉妒得牙酸。  
美弥缠上去，手臂攀住他的脖子，鼻息痒痒地扑在他的耳畔，压在喉头的低沉嗓音半是挑衅半是挑逗，“你说我怎么知道的。最后一晚了，niño*，你要是想听故事我没意见，反正我的故事多得足够讲到天亮。”

Niño？月城眼皮一跳，被美弥言语里的轻视激得妒火更盛。  
“我有意见。” 月城恨恨地将他扑倒在沙发上，摁住了就狂热地亲，不理会对方的抗议，口红蹭得凌乱，颊边，下颌，颈上，丝丝缕缕的红，艳得触目，媚得入骨。他半跪在沙发前，伸手探进裙底，用手指感知袜带的构造，指尖在鼠蹊处游弋，隔着棉布纤维勾勒热度惊人的凸起，肆无忌惮地撩拨起对方一阵阵兴奋的颤栗。月城头一次觉察到自己的施虐欲，虽然小得像个火星子，但美弥眼中漾起的水波与自己心底泛起的报复的快意如高纯度的酒，转瞬便将星火燃成燎天之势。他不紧不慢地在对方胯间流连揉捏，动作极尽轻柔，在美弥不由自主地将跃跃欲试的灼热往他手里送时便故意缩手，然后心满意足地品尝对方饱含欲望的双眼中流露的点点幽怨。

  
“怎么了？” 月城明知故问。  
“没事。” 美弥不甘示弱。  
于是游戏继续。

  
月城将手掌贴在对方的腿根上，恶意地磨蹭那里软滑的皮肤，然后顺着大腿向下捋，握住细瘦的脚踝，褪掉红底的高跟鞋。他一抬手，将一只脚踝凑到嘴边，隔着蕾丝长袜浅浅地吻，吻几下便抬眼，直勾勾地看美弥，似乎在等待对方耐不住情欲的煎熬而开口乞求。但他显然低估了美弥的忍耐力。对方比他更享受这场博弈，一摇一荡的眼波和若隐若现的舌尖无一不煽起他炽烈的欲火，渴求在血管中横冲直撞，肆虐叫嚣。他窥见了美弥眼里得胜的笑意，也预感自己濒临极限，于是恼怒地咬了一口握在掌中的踝骨，甫一松口，肩膀便挨了一记踹。  
“疼。”  
似嗔似怨的一声呼疼钻进月城耳朵里，变为抓心挠肝的痒。他放弃了较劲，欲火焚身地重新扑上去，发情又发狠地掀起裙摆扯掉碍事的内裤，然后三两下把自己下半身脱得精光。  
“啧，比起别人你就温柔这么一个优点，现在也没了。” 美弥仍倚在沙发里，一副惋惜的口吻，反手从包里摸出安全套和一管润滑油扔在月城胸口。  
月城恨得牙痒，太阳穴上暴起的血管突突直跳，从胸腔里挤出来的声音低得发闷。“我本来就不是什么温柔的人。”  
像是要印证这一点，月城进入的动作强硬而迅速，一改之前的温和。下一秒美弥就叫出声，猛然推进的异物蛮横地将他贯穿，即使有足够的润滑，他还是狠狠地颤抖了一下。  
“对不起。” 月城立刻心软了，鼓着腮歉疚地一动不敢动，过了几十秒才唯唯诺诺地询问有没有好点。  
美弥装腔作势地挤出一点嫌弃的神情，模糊不清地嗯了一声。月城仍不放心，睁大乌黑的眼，又确认了一次，“真的？没关系，我可以等。”  
“啰嗦。” 美弥言不由衷地小声斥道，“天都要亮了。”

  
其实离天亮还早，但月城还是被这句话刺激了，争分夺秒地开始动作。他们当然不是在此野合的第一对，也绝不会是最后一对；正如他不是第一个让美弥展现如此情态的人，也大概率不会是最后一个。一念及此，月城的心底又泛起酸来。那双因为自己而溢满泪水的眼，那些放浪的呻吟，急促的喘息以及升温发烫的皮肉本该让他充满成就感，可他偏偏妒火中烧。他怒气冲冲地耸胯，撞击的肉声愈发响亮愈发密集，他怀疑自己根本不是在享受性爱而是在鞭笞，在泄愤。  
美弥的眼角湿淋淋的，泪水沿着面颊滑落，支离破碎的哼鸣黏黏腻腻地从鼻腔逸出，体内每一寸细微的皱褶都像被撑开了，麻痒与舒畅如浪潮一般翻腾激荡。月城盯着他，伸手揩去他脸上的泪，餍足又憎恨。他俯下身，让两人汗湿的衣服贴在一起，交叠彼此的体温。他咬着美弥的耳垂，吐息热滚滚地洒在被他纠缠的耳廓上。美弥半阖着眼，嘴唇微张，荡人心魄的红在嘴角腮边晕开，销魂蚀骨的浅哼低吟就从唇间那条惹人遐想的缝隙中不断向外冒。月城陡然停下动作，声音里满是怨妒的味道。“你也是这么勾引别人的？”  
“别人？” 美弥机械地重复了一遍，用雾气蒙蒙的眸子茫然地瞧着他。  
“Asa。”  
美弥艰难地启动早已一片空白的大脑，恶狠狠地瞪了月城一眼，讥诮地撇了撇嘴角，“你怎么不问问Asa是怎么勾引我的。说不定他那时候的样子，你也没见过呢。而且…”

  
呜咽取代了话语，因为他再度被贯穿。他像一叶舟，在欲海狂狼中载沉载浮，无意识地紧紧攀住月城的肩膀，像抓住救命稻草似的。月城像头暴躁的野兽，被肾上腺素支配，被怒与妒操控，疯狂地驰骋，不讲道理地狂轰滥炸。他还嫌不够，突然发力抱起对方堪堪百斤的身体，站直身子，凶狠地挺腰冲撞起来。  
美弥恍惚间觉得自己像在蹦极，被忽忽悠悠抛至高处，胆战心惊地刚想喘息片刻，又极速地坠落，在重力作用下被顶到不可思议的地方，引得身体一阵强烈的震颤，在奇异的震颤中失声哀叫。他早已失去意识，手指紧紧揪住月城肩膀的衣服，既想逃离一连串的冲撞，又想被一直纠缠下去。手臂逐渐积累的酸麻让月城的火气渐消，但被温软肠壁紧紧绞住的快感，耳边带着哭腔的低声求饶又让他舍不得停下了。他咬紧牙决定再奋力做一阵冲刺，可体力逐渐的流逝让他不得不选择放弃。他颤颤巍巍地准备将怀中人放回沙发上，却在刚刚停下摆胯时感觉腹部传来一阵潮热。他惊诧地用余光去看，只见衣服被温热的尿液打湿了一小片，紧紧地贴在皮肤上。

凌晨一点时，他们终于结束了这场漫长而疯狂的性事。月城歪在沙发里，失神地盯着美弥身上纵横的口红印记，紫色裙摆、黑色长袜上惹眼的白浊和自己衣服上的水渍，依旧觉得适才的一切难以置信。不仅因为在这种半露天的地方做爱是他生平第一次，更是因为他不受控的情绪，他一向对自己的克制颇有自信的。  
“抱歉。” 月城仰头枕在沙发上，半阖着眼，透过残破的屋顶瞭望星空，声音有气无力的。“刚刚是不是弄疼你了。我也不知道自己怎么了，这么…” 他收了声，舌头咂了几下，用发僵的思绪困难地措辞。半晌，才接下去道，“这么善妒又易怒。我记得，以前，不是这样的。”  
“没事。” 美弥的声音听着像快睡着了，“在这里，我们都戴着面具，不是自己了。”  
月城嗯了一声，又喃喃自语道，“说不定，是在这里，我才敢摘下面具，露出自己。”  
美弥并未接话，大概已经陷入沉睡中了。

*niño: 西班牙语，小男孩


	17. Chapter 17

距离两人如游魂一般回到公寓仅过了4个小时，此刻天刚蒙蒙亮，月城就起床了，他还要去酒店收拾行李。  
“我要走了。” 月城从浴室出来，努力瞪大眼，囚住夺眶欲出的泪。  
美弥不动，侧身而睡，半张脸埋在枕头里，不愿表现出不舍，更不敢显露任何留恋。“嗯，一路平安。” 声音捂在枕头里，模糊得听不出情绪。  
“没别的话了？” 月城不死心地追问。  
“嗯。”  
月城怨恨起来，怨他的洒脱，恨他的绝情；他心有不服，偏要撕碎美弥强装出的游刃有余。于是他走至床前，弯下腰去吻，拨开美弥已褪成深灰色的头发，啄他敏感的耳垂、裸露的后颈。可他的唇太冰冷缺乏生气，怎么吻都挑不起眼前人的情欲。他急得难堪，干脆伸手钻进被子，直直探向对方胯下，带着心如死灰的癫狂。  
“你该走了。” 美弥拽他的手臂，看着他慌张的动作，心乱如麻。  
“没事，还早。” 他坚持，挤出一个拙劣的放荡笑容，声音都要破碎了，“足够来一次了。”  
月城已经分不清自己是要拆穿他还是取悦他，只顾着绕开对方的阻拦，不依不饶地挑逗。掌中的身体终于有了反应，他红着眼傻笑；可美弥死死扣住他的腕，制止了他的进一步动作，无奈地叹。“别这样。”  
屈辱爬上脸颊，势不可挡地迅速波及全身，留下大片的绯红。他知道自己不该如此，可他执拗地想继续，想让美弥高兴，想让他记住这一次微不足道的情事。他不敢抬眼看对方，干脆一掀被子，拽开遮挡的衣裤，走投无路地将半软不硬的器官含住。他感觉美弥的手插进了他的头发里，五指缠着发丝揪着头皮往后拉扯他的脑袋，他不肯退，忍着疼自虐般地往深里吞，吞得几欲作呕。美弥架不住他这种荒唐的弄法，仰着头哼了一声，手指撤了力，指尖一下一下搓揉着他的发根。他瞧出转机，继续吞吐，随后那只手终于按住了他的头，用力把他压向双腿之间。他偷偷地开心起来，忍着恶心，忍着羞耻，不顾下巴的酸麻，又舔又嘬，弄出清晰的声响。透明的唾液从嘴角溢出，沿着挺立的昂扬流下，濡湿一片。肩膀被一只手向外推，他仍不松口，愈发卖力，直到稀薄的体液喷在嗓眼，他才狼狈地扭头，边咳嗽边将满嘴浊物尽数吞下。  
美弥虚脱了，支起的上半身向后摔，嘭的一声砸在床垫上。他拉起被子盖到口鼻，抬起手臂遮住眉眼，像要把自己藏起来。月城亦不说话，无言地擦干净嘴角。空气在沉默中凝固，只能隐约听到呼吸的声音，好几分钟后美弥才开口，声音说不上是怜悯还是伤感，“你何必呢。”  
月城不答，从包里翻出一袋软糖，絮絮地叮嘱，“少抽点烟吧。想抽的时候吃颗糖，嘴被占住了，就不想抽烟了。” 他又恢复了平常那副反应慢半拍的模样，仿佛刚才失魂落魄的人不是他。  
“有用吗？”  
“不知道，反正对Asa没用，他不听我的。” 月城坦白。  
美弥轻哂了一声，语带不屑，“那不就得了。”  
月城还是把糖放在了桌上。  
“我走了。”  
“赶紧走，别影响我睡觉，现在才几点。” 美弥不耐烦地下达逐客令，翻了个身，背对着他。  
“美弥さん。” 月城看着那个背影，“你该回去提升演技了。”  
一个枕头迎面而来，月城不躲，任由它砸在自己身上，随着枕头而来的还有美弥含着怨怒的视线。月城捡起枕头，像是捡起整个现实世界，“我走了。”  
门锁咔嗒轻响，将美弥低不可闻的“再见”关在屋内。  
墨西哥湾的潮气终年笼罩着哈瓦那，潮得美弥的眼眶湿了整整一个早晨。  
星期五下午，沉寂了好几天的门铃再度响起。若是早几天，美弥还会怀揣着一丝幻想去开门，可现在，他觉得压根不可能是月城。一念及此，他烦躁地啧了一声，明明是自己打定主意要做个了断的，难道现在还奢望着月城回心转意。他恨铁不成钢地照着地板锤了一拳，用疼痛惩罚自己的痴心妄想。  
“你怎么…” 怎么没和月城一起走，美弥是想这么问的。尽管开门前他就料到会找他的只有朝美，可真看见那张写满苦涩的脸和倔强地抿成一条缝的嘴，他还是有些吃惊，继而偷偷地生出一丝得意。“你怎么来了？” 美弥改口道，他不愿刺激朝美，没那个必要，也为了自己的安全。  
“你知不知道他在哪？” 朝美咬着牙，不堪重负似的塌着肩膀歪在门框上。他大概觉得自己窝囊，因此声音很低，美弥差点没听清。要不是无计可施，朝美绝不会拉下脸来找自己，这一点美弥心知肚明。他有点同情朝美，尤其是对比几周前对方的春风得意，更显得此时的朝美孤苦寥落，所以思忖了片刻，他还是说出了实情，虽然是杜撰过的部分实情。  
“他应该走了吧。” 美弥为自己选择了一个局外人的角色，煞有介事地讲述与月城的“不期而遇”。“周末，我去广场酒店的时候刚好遇见他了。本来想装作不认识，你也知道，你男朋友可不怎么会伪装，所以就打了个招呼。他说他周二走。”  
“你去酒店干嘛？” 朝美的质问很无礼，呼吸中还夹着朗姆酒的气味。  
美弥没有义务回答，但想起上次挨的两拳，他心有余悸，于是用娴熟的演技回避朝美勃发的愤怒。“还能干嘛。” 他扬起脸，轻浮地一挑眉毛。  
朝美短促地哼笑了一下，声音中颇有些鄙薄的意味。美弥不悦，正准备反唇相讥，却听朝美黯然地开口，“我也去了那家酒店，怎么没见到他。”  
这不过是朝美失意的叹息，却被心虚的美弥听出了诘责的意味。他不安地搓着手指，考虑如何避重就轻地安慰一下朝美。他尚未开口，朝美就开始摸索起衬衣和裤子口袋，动作无疑是泄愤，粗野得让美弥怀疑要不是牛仔裤质量好他直接就能把裤袋上那片布生生撕下来。他气势汹汹地掏出烟往嘴里塞了一根，拇指暴躁地转动打火机的转轮。打火轮咔哧咔哧直响，却只冒了几点火星，怎么蹿不出明火。他发起狠来，猛一扬手，拿出棒球投手的实力，用足了力道，将气全撒在无辜的打火机上。廉价打火机嗖地穿越楼梯，撞在了半层楼下的墙面上，塑料机身破碎，燃油沿着水泥墙壁蜿蜒而下，又迅速蒸发殆尽。  
美弥无奈，觉得一时半会朝美也消不了气，只得把他拉进屋内。“你先进来吧。”  
“你也要走了？” 朝美环顾了一下打扫干净的公寓，又瞟了眼墙角的旅行箱，忽然有点心灰意冷。美弥耸耸肩，“是啊，假期结束了。该回去了。你呢？”  
他早就想回去了，想和月城一起回去。他从未遇过这种情况，明明已经退让，已经妥协，却留不住月城。朝美咬着唇，剜了眼美弥，像是要用视线活剐了这个让月城悄然变心的罪魁祸首。美弥察觉他眼中的敌意，立刻警觉地后退，后悔自己引狼入室。“喂，你是来打架的？”  
朝美倦怠地从喉咙深处叹出一口气，僵硬地摇摇头，打一架出了气又能怎么样。更何况，他动手不过是想让月城知晓他的情绪，月城已然离开，他打架给谁看呢。朝美咀嚼着嘴里泛起的酸涩，在美弥忌惮的目光下不服气地故作潇洒，如同哈瓦那最常见的老建筑，美丽却摇摇欲坠。“我是来上床的。” 他一伸手搭上美弥的肩，可预想的吊儿郎当变了味，嘴角无力再翘起，失控的泪意一发不可收拾地扩散开，他跌进沙发里，捂着脸哽咽起来。  
美弥被他突如其来的崩溃搞得手足无措，他重新靠近，轻轻按住朝美的肩，徒劳地想借给朝美一点力量。他忽然忆起初见月城时那家伙也是这般痛哭，不禁哑然失笑，什么孽缘。  
可能是因为美弥在场，所以朝美的哭泣停止得比那晚的月城快得多，但他仍旧掩着面，声音带着浓重的鼻音。“能借个火吗？”  
“嗯。”  
美弥习惯性去抽屉里取，走了两步才想起烟夹和打火机都被月城拿走了。心念一动，他转身走进卧室，月城留下的那袋糖还放在原处，不知为何，他一直没去动。抓起软糖，压在下面的纸条露了出来，一个邮箱地址和一串数字，无疑是月城的电话号码。他有一瞬间的迟疑，拧着眉拿起纸条，刚举到眼前又迅速将纸条捏成一团扔进垃圾桶里，他怕自己不小心记下这段足以摧毁他决心的信息，而且朝美还在客厅，他觉得自己还有点良心。  
“找不到打火机了，你也少抽点烟吧，对身体没好处。” 美弥估计自己絮叨的样子挺可笑，大概和月城那副过于一本正经甚至古板的模样很像。  
裹着葡萄味的甜在舌尖化开，回忆里的过去与现实重叠，朝美一怔，倏然扭头，眼前的仍是美弥，弱不禁风的纤瘦身形与月城大相径庭，一双桃花眼里却蕴着相似的关心，指间捏着糖纸。“怎么了？”  
朝美摇头，没怎么，月城早已离开了。  
他伸出手臂，像个无助的孩子般将头抵在美弥肩上，再度泪流不止。他哭得太狠，耳中全是自己断续的抽泣声，模糊间没太听清，美弥是否说了句，对不起。


	18. Chapter 18

月城的离别不只有酸涩，还有精液的味道。那股肉欲的腥顺着舌根沿着食道往胃里爬，让他吃什么都带着这股味，挥不去抹不掉，刺激得肠胃翻江倒海。他像生了场病。当他拖着病躯回到东京的家时，朝美已经在等着他了。

  
钥匙还插在锁孔里，门却一下被拉开，含着亲昵的责怪急不可耐地从门里闯出来。“你怎么比我回来的还晚？”  
月城愣在当场，开门的手还悬在半空，惊愕地看着一身冬装打扮的朝美，薄荷绿毛衣，休闲长裤，脚上蹬着毛茸茸的拖鞋。他怀疑自己做了场梦，梦得太久，分不清虚幻与真实；他甚至怀疑朝美从不曾离开，哈瓦那街头的并肩漫步、夜晚的相依相偎才是他因为孤身跨年太过寂寞而生的痴梦。好在朝美晒黑的皮肤给了他一点实感。

  
“哦，我，那个，这两天，回了趟横滨。” 月城磕绊地解释。  
“进来啊。你不认识我还是不认识自己家？” 朝美拉他进门，一副受不了他的样子。  
屋内打扫一新，他养的花花草草都从二十几天的缺水中复苏，重新焕发生机，一切和他出发时一样，甚至更好，因为朝美回来了。  
“你真会挑时间，我刚收拾干净你就回来，一点忙都不帮。” 朝美咧嘴笑，抱怨的神情像在撒娇又有点欠揍，却绝口不提月城连个口信都不留就独自离开的事。  
“抱歉，我本来打算回来再通知你的。”  
“算了算了，偶尔也换我照顾你。我去便利店买晚餐，你先休息会吧。” 朝美大度地摆摆手。  
“嗯。” 被困倦疲劳阻塞的大脑已难以运转，月城机械地点头，蹬掉脚上的鞋子向内走。在玄关错身的瞬间，手腕被锁住，他动作迟缓地偏过头，对上朝美深不见底的眼。  
“等等。” 那把声音有点沙。朝美很少做挽留的那一方，一向伶牙俐齿的人居然也会变得和月城一样笨嘴拙舌。他觉得或许直接大哭一场比什么都有用，可他做不到。他能抱着美弥泪如雨下，却不肯在月城面前丢了傲气。“你会陪我吃晚餐的吧，不止今晚。” 朝美认为自己已足够卑躬屈膝了。

  
记忆里的恐慌与伤害如陈年的疤，纵然已不痛不痒，可却牢牢盘踞在皮肤上，肆无忌惮地展露着狰狞的形状，令人厌恶却无法忽略。可月城清楚地知道自己也给朝美留下了同样的伤疤，因此他没有立场再去指摘。他自认是个再普通不过的人，会猜忌、不忿，可也会贪心。他不远万里飞去古巴就是为了追回朝美，如今，朝美就站在他眼前等着他的回答，他没理由为了抓不住的人而拒绝。月城瞧着朝美的脸，那张脸上不再是一贯的自信笃定，试探中藏着一丝怕被拒绝的惶恐；一双眼诉说着委屈和恳求，又透着那么点任性，偏就是这一点，最教月城心折。或许因为朝美的温柔与激情，甚至风情与性感从不只属于他一个人，而这份任性他却只留给自己。

  
“嗯。” 月城颔首。口腔残余的腥让他心底涌起一股肮脏的羞耻感，提醒他曾经的不忠，无论他的忠诚想要给谁。可那又如何，没人有权苛责他，他不过是，不愿再品尝失去的滋味了。“一起去吧，好久没逛过便利店了。”

  
生活恢复如初。他们如从前一样，是日历上永远相隔的两个月份，朝美昂首阔步地在前，他亦步亦趋地在后，可这就是他们的节奏。不过朝美还是做了让步，换了份工作，虽然还是隔三差五的出差，但不再动不动就漂洋过海远赴非洲美洲。而月城也重新开始写作，每日耕笔不辍。一趟旅行几乎将积蓄挥霍大半，他可不想往后的日子捉襟见肘。归国后的第一个月，他一起床便迫不及待地抓起手机查阅短信和邮箱，飘在心头的期待随着一封封无关紧要的邮件标记为已读而黯然落地，失落从四面八方涌来，几乎要压垮他。每当此时他便翻身去抱朝美，企图从毫无察觉的枕边人身上汲取点滴的温暖，熨帖自己为另一个人凉透的心，再因对方给予的关怀而羞愧得无地自容。

  
月城发觉自打从古巴回来后，和朝美的争吵竟然减少了。以往他是太在乎，在乎得草木皆兵，试图了解朝美的任何行踪结果引得对方心生不满；如今他反而享受朝美的行踪不定甚至刻意隐瞒，因为他心里有鬼，如此他才能为自己开脱减轻负罪感。朝美不在身边时他就偷偷回忆哈瓦那的日子，虽然短暂却浓郁得过分的十几天，心底的骚动如笼中困兽，企图逃亡却无路可走，只能在独自一人时绝望的嘶吼，再被他生生压住。风平浪静的生活是他渴求已久的，他该知足该满意，月城总是如此告诫自己，但他仍会在穿越熙熙攘攘的人潮时冒出一个不切实际的念头：说不定，刚刚自己便与他擦身而过了。  
可他们终未能遇见。

  
好在人容易习惯。情绪的起伏在日复一日的失望中逐渐平缓，他终于不再奢望，终于能毫无波澜地打开邮箱删掉一封封广告邮件，终于接受曲终人散场的事实。当初的意乱情迷与撕心裂肺也麻木了，淡薄了，随着时间的流逝而沉淀成一种瘾，像他吸烟的习惯一样，无伤大雅，却也难以戒断。他开始吸烟，不过很克制，每日只一支，在打开电脑写作之前，独自享受。他会从书桌锁着的抽屉里拿出烟夹，取出一支烟，在烟夹盖子上轻磕五下，塞进嘴里点燃，让烟雾滑过口腔，仔细品味尼古丁在肺叶中的扩散，像某种虔诚的仪式。

  
都说痛苦是艺术家的养分，月城不敢自居艺术家，也不觉得那段旅途只有痛彻心扉，但他确实第一次体会文思泉涌，第一次如此顺利的卖出剧本。  
“送给你的。” 月城递上一个便当盒一般大小的盒子，用简单的彩纸包着。  
朝美疑惑地看看手机，“最近没节日，离我生日也还有好几个月呢，你记错了日期了吧。” 口是心非的话语当然冲不淡眼底的喜悦，他三两下就撕开了彩纸，露出里面的黑色纸盒，盒盖上的刻印简洁典雅：Blancpain。  
“五十噚！” 朝美看包装盒就猜到了，可真见到实物还是忍不住叫出来，在衣服上蹭了半天手才谨慎地从盒子里取出手表，在阳光下仔细欣赏，痴迷地盯着精致的机芯与咬得严丝合缝的齿轮，有点不好意思地小声咕哝，“这个很贵啊。”  
月城见他高兴，自己也笑起来，笑得满足又腼腆，一边帮他把深蓝色的手表戴上一边解释，“剧本卖出去了庆祝一下，又不是天天买。你不是喜欢潜水嘛。”  
“哎，你没给自己买？” 朝美看着他空空如也的手腕，后知后觉地问。  
“以后再说啦。” 月城不愿给自己买，这是他给朝美的补偿。


	19. Chapter 19

初秋的风终于为东京带来一丝凉意，像人满为患的密闭车厢幸运地裂了个缺口，灌入的冷空气在令人窒息的闷热里劈开一个缝隙。美弥不喜欢夏天，热浪裹住双足让他不愿迈步出门，还要强迫胃口不佳的自己规律进食以防再瘦下去。好在这个夏天总算过去了，蛰伏于家中多日的他一边搭配着出门的衣物一边回想当初是怎么熬过旅居哈瓦那的日子的。他许久不曾想起这个地方，之前是不愿、不敢；如今时过境迁，热烈的回忆已变成一帧帧褪了色且不连续的散乱画面，即使偶尔在脑内乍现，也只能挑起一阵轻飘飘的感慨，轻得他随意甩甩头发的功夫，就能将模糊杂乱的思绪甩出脑海。美弥闭上眼，往卷曲的头发上喷了几下定型液，再睁开眼时，他已将有关哈瓦那的一切抛诸脑后。  
“好久不见。” 美弥落座于好友凪七的对面，心情愉悦地同他打招呼。凪七却略过了寒暄，开门见山直奔主题，“我前几天去一个剧组试镜，感觉有个角色挺适合你，就帮你投了简历，你准备准备，我觉得你可以。”  
“去抢你的机会，不太好吧。” 美弥自然是感激的，可同行本就相忌，还去争同一个角色，太容易伤友情。  
凪七咽下嘴里的食物，不慌不忙地开口解释，“没事，我也没那么心胸宽广，说实话我是觉得自己多半会落选才帮你投的。”  
美弥喜欢他的坦荡，弯下眼角夸张地舒了口气，“那就好。”  
“你是没看见，我试演的时候选角导演眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇。” 凪七调侃自己，展颜笑开，仿佛被自己的俏皮话给逗乐了，接着做出一副老气横秋的模样，美弥猜他是在模仿试镜的导演。“瘦是够瘦了，但缺点味道。” 他无奈地摊手，“也没说缺什么味道，所以啊，我估计是没希望了。”  
“导演嘛，总喜欢故弄玄虚。” 美弥附和他，聊表安慰，随即将对话引向正题，“拍什么戏的剧组啊？你看剧本了吗？试镜是按剧本来还是即兴演？你试的主角还是配角？” 他认真起来，连珠炮似的发问。  
“我试镜时候有临时剧本。是个小成本的艺术电影吧，导演名字都没听说过，题材有点博眼球的意思，同性恋情。” 凪七促狭地眨眨眼，“这你拿手吧。据说是基于真实经历改编的，剧名暂定叫Lost in Havana。”  
这一刻美弥才发现，自己远没有做到心如止水，那些他以为早已夭亡的情愫、从他生活中销声匿迹的想念，因为好友口中蹦出的一个英文单词而死灰复燃，铺天盖地势不可挡，深埋心底的希冀被活生生地连根拽出，展示在他眼前，逼迫他正视、承认，承认对于再见一面的期待。  
“没兴趣？” 凪七抬眼瞧着面色古怪的他，“不像你啊。”  
怎么会没兴趣。  
美弥脸上的表情变了又变，渴望，犹豫，不忿，最终尘埃落定成一个云淡风轻的笑容，凝在唇角。“当然有。” 自己会抓住每一个机会，凭什么为了一个可疑的编剧就放弃，他觉得这不算自欺欺人。  
试镜在一周后。  
远离闹市区的酒店里，美弥缩在酒店套房的沙发里，紧紧捏着自己的履历，漂染成铂金色的细软头发服帖地搭在额前，发梢随着身体一起轻微的发颤。  
“不至于吧，别这么紧张。” 凪七坐在美弥身边，被后者身体传来的颤抖影响得同样心慌不已，虽然他已确定落选了。  
美弥正要回话，通往隔壁房间的连通门打开，等候试镜的七八个人齐刷刷站起来，迎面走来一个戴着鸭舌帽的男人，手里拿着一沓纸，走到他们面前挨个掂量，然后挑出一张纸礼貌地递出。美弥觉得对方打量自己的时间明显最长，不是粗略的看而是端详，眼里的情绪称得上惊喜。他伸出双手准备去接那张薄薄的临时剧本，却被对方告知直接进去试演。  
惯例的自我介绍后，选角导演便将话题过渡到戏上，“会抽烟吗？”  
美弥点点头，虽然他已经有好几个月没再吸烟了。  
“只有两句台词，我会给你描述场景和人物，请给出合适的情绪。” 导演调转文件簿，推到他面前。  
美弥道谢后立刻去读纸上短短的两行字：  
你不知道我要去哪吗？  
你不愿意，有的是人愿意上我的床。  
他该认真听的，毕竟这场戏的所有信息都在这段话中，而且这个阶段导演可不会详细地剖析角色，可他还是走神了。思绪回到那间阔别大半年的公寓，那个总是一脸无辜到惹人恼火的人，那句语音沙哑的挽留，还有那些缠绵的磨人的吻。灰白的记忆鲜活起来，静止的画面连成一段，如按了快进键的电影在脑海里反复播放，连那株随着啤酒罐一起跌落在地的植物都绿得生动。  
“一分钟准备。”  
美弥深吸一口气，压住声音里的哭腔，“我准备好了。”  
他知道自己表现得很好，刻意的放荡下流，报复的自轻自贱，脆弱的骄矜傲气，隐忍的爱恋欲火，只要放任自己陷入回忆的沼泽，他何需表演。  
仗着对方频频点头的满意劲，美弥趁机提出要求想看剧本。  
“抱歉，只能给你们看用来试镜的几场戏。” 大约是选中了心仪的演员，导演兴致很高，话也多起来。“这是最后一场戏，甄选男主的戏，情绪不浓不淡的，不好把握。剧作者签合同时候还坚持这场戏一定不能改。”  
美弥有种莫名又笃定的预感，这场戏与自己有关。他迫切地接过剧本，目光落在第一行时却没来由地胆怯不已，冷汗涔涔而下。  
内景 邮局  
彦坂（独白，画外）：1月17日，我抵达了世界尽头的冷酷仙境，阿拉斯加的Coldfoot。一个位于北极圈里的小镇，是个看极光的好地方，光听名字就知道有多冷。听说这里有北美最北的邮局，不知道从这里寄一张明信片去哈瓦那，需要多久。  
（彦坂贴上邮票）  
明信片特写：  
如果在冬夜，一个旅人  
在马尔堡市郊外  
从陡壁悬崖上探出身躯  
不怕寒风，不惧眩晕  
向着黑沉沉的下面望去  
在线条交织的网中  
在线条交叉的网中  
在月光照耀的落叶上  
在空墓穴的周围  
最后的结局如何？

明信片背面特写：极光  
（彦坂把明信片塞入邮筒，推门离开。）  
彦坂（独白，画外）：这里距离哈瓦那6700公里。希望你能收到。

“这场戏，也是根据剧作者亲身经历改编的吗？” 美弥不知道自己问这话时是什么表情，也不知道自己到底希望答案是什么。

“这谁知道，艺术创作嘛，半真半假咯。” 

美弥浑浑噩噩地走出房间，好友的手携着误解的安慰与惋惜落在他肩上，力气重了些，险些震落他眼眶里的泪水。


	20. Chapter 20

月城破例点燃了第二支烟。

书桌上放着一个大信封，是朝美帮他签收的。他捏了捏，信封内壁防撞的塑料泡发出细微的咯吱声。五天前他收到邮件，通知他电影已做出成片，样碟将会在几天内寄给他。一封毫无温度的工作邮件，月城却激动得修改了五六次回函都不敢点下发送键。

香烟燃尽，他搓搓手，提心吊胆地拆开信封，取出里面的两样东西，一张对折了两次的A4纸，一个塑料光碟盒，盒盖上用马克笔写着Lost in Havana。其实过往他也卖出过几个剧本，只是要么开拍没多久项目就被腰斩了，要么就是有投资人看中了剧本大纲，等他埋头苦干写完整部剧本时却告诉他换编剧了。虽然也能赚到钱，他却憋屈得无处说理。这还是头一次，他的剧本被影像化。纵然导演是初出茅庐的新手和他一样一文不名，纵然不知道剧情被删改成什么样子，会不会面目全非得他自己都不认得，可月城还是被一阵阵眩晕晃得站立不稳，他猜测初为人父母的心情或许也就是他现在这样。

舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，他展开随碟附上的纸，是电影的基本信息和主要演职人员表，美弥的名字骤然闯入视线中，他觉得全身血液都沸腾了，逆流了，一下一下拍击在耳膜上。月城是做过白日梦的：幻想有朝一日电影拍成了，美弥会在荧幕前，听剧中演员说那些他说不出口的话。只是这渺茫的希望早已经随着剧本一次次被各方拒绝而彻底消失殆尽，可现在，现实甚至超过了他最大胆的想象。他哆哆嗦嗦地将碟片插入光驱，戴上耳机，加载光盘的嗞嗞声都变得异常清晰而折磨人，他心烦意乱地点燃了第三支烟。  
短暂的片头过后，电影正式开始，第一个镜头就是特写：15个月未见的脸被床头昏黄的台灯照得半明半暗，藏在青白的烟雾里。月城猛地鼻子发酸，赶紧夹着烟凑到嘴边，和屏幕里的人一起深深吸一口，浓郁的烟草气息裹着思念的味道，像长出了脚，一寸一寸从舌尖往身体里爬，往心里爬。镜头拉远，冷不丁地，美弥被身旁的人扑倒，接着是肉贴着肉的情欲戏。  
月城愤然站起身，半截烟蒂抖落，滑轮椅被他剧烈的动作顶得飞速向后溜，哐啷一声撞在墙上。自己压根没写过这场戏，他在心底无声地咆哮，可那又如何。他攥紧拳头，瞪着画面里纠缠的两具肉体，束手无策，最终只能徒劳地按下暂停键。悻悻然吸完了烟，怒火略微得以平息，他转身把椅子拉回原处，坐下继续观看。耳机里传来令人骨头发软的低哼与断断续续的喘息，月城感觉体内的那团火又腾地烧起来了，只是这一次，是欲火。他恶狠狠地探手伸进裤子里，抖着手腕打起来。  
95分钟的电影他看了近三个小时才看完。哈瓦那的风从戏里吹到屏幕外，吹散蒙在记忆上的尘埃，有意无意被他遗忘的场景一一浮现，和朝美一起吃冰激凌、打棒球、看新年烟花的幸福瞬间，朝美抛下他转身离去时决然无情的背影，寄人篱下时和美弥开的关于家养小精灵的玩笑。电影成片与他写的很不一样，可没办法，他没有话语权。不过某些增改也有意外之喜，月城拖动进度条，轻击播放键。  
“可惜，追寻结局的读者，只剩我一个了。” 随着美弥清晰的低音在耳畔响起，书本被合上，纤细的手指滑过黑色印字的标题，《如果在冬夜，一个旅人》。

星光黯淡的艺术电影大多难上院线，月城头一次为此庆幸，他还没准备好与朝美分享自己的“成功”。当初他沉溺在自怜自惜的情绪中，以记录这一段阴差阳错无果而终的感情为由，赌气地写了剧本大纲，却不料真被投资方看中，再要悬崖勒马放弃机会，他说什么也不愿意了。这是自己的事业，朝美会体谅的，月城如此说服自己，只是创作，谁的创作不是来源于生活呢。于是他像个外科医生一般，无情地一次次重新撕开自己勉强愈合的伤口，拿着放大镜反复探看，对血肉深处的伤亦观察入微，将每一次心颤凝在笔尖纸上，转化成电脑中一行行文字，直到丧失痛感，甚至乐在其中。如今，电影拍成了，他如愿以偿，却再不敢信誓旦旦地断言朝美会理解自己。毕竟，他可以合理地期望恋人理解他的工作，却无权要求恋人容忍他对另一个人的念念不忘。

“Asa，我们去骑摩托车吧。”  
天气回暖，两人在盘山道上压弯，唯有在这种需要高度集中注意力的时刻月城紧绷的神经才能得到片刻休息，虽然他经常自嘲是喜欢摆弄花草的老年人，可骨子里却对疯狂的刺激有着难以抗拒的迷恋，从大起大落的过山车到风驰电掣的大排量摩托车，全是与他中庸平淡性格相悖的喜好。嘶吼被闷在头盔加厚的海绵层中，泄露的情绪也会被呼啸的风带走，无需担心秘密被谁揭开；倾斜身体压着车身切入弯道，护膝几乎要擦着地面，在心惊肉跳中他终于找到一丝安全感。

“你最近怎么了，写作又遇到瓶颈了，三天两头地要去骑车？” 朝美瞅了眼回家后就一直出神的月城，直截了当地发问。  
月城一悚，果然这一个月来自己的转变太过明显，他急着分辩，一小口来不及咀嚼的人形烧滑进喉咙卡在嗓眼，呛得他连连咳个不休，咳得面红耳赤。朝美伸手帮他拍了拍脊背，“吃个东西都能发呆，想什么这么认真？”  
“我不是一直这样嘛。” 咽下人形烧又灌了半杯水，月城支支吾吾地解释，偷偷察言观色，见朝美歪着头，将信将疑。他犹豫要不要摊牌。其实躲是躲不过的，他早有觉悟，只是怀着侥幸觉得能拖一时是一时，可剧组发来邮件，邀请他随组一起参加电影节，他再无退路了。

“上次卖出的剧本，拍成电影了。” 

明朗的笑容在朝美脸上绽开，声音也浸着兴奋，“什么时候的事？什么时候上映？你怎么现在才说！” 

月城垂下视线躲避朝美溢于言表的喜悦，可对方腕间的一点亮刺得他更加无地自容，是手表的蓝宝石镜面反射的光。“暂时还不会上映，先去国外参加影展，剧组也叫我去。” 

明明是喜事，他却说得干干巴巴，朝美当然能察觉其中异常，于是不再接话，唇畔的笑增添了几分意味深长。月城几乎要把自己缩成一团好逃离对方的视线，他抬不起头，咬着唇冥思苦想、字斟句酌，可无论如何拐弯抹角，也无法将最重要的信息一笔带过，他心一横，索性单刀直入。“主演有，美弥さん。” 熟悉的音节滑过唇齿，留下一丝甜，一点苦，让他想起许久没喝的朗姆酒。

朝美一怔，他早有预感，月城的反常他看在眼里：以往他厌恶月城的控制欲并为此争吵不休，现在对方却极端纵容他甚至到了不闻不问的地步。他想给月城补上去年的生日礼物于是找了份兼职，每周三天晚归的情况持续了好几个月，月城却自始至终没多问一句。他初时还怀疑对方是不愿拆穿他的惊喜，现在看来，月城有没有发现这件事都不好说。朝美忍着委屈与嗔怒，尽力扬着嘴角保持体面的微笑，只是笑容里不可避免地多了几分森然。

令人窒息的沉默横亘在两人之间，月城如坐针毡，感觉对方的目光尖利如钉耙，仿佛要扒开他结起的心茧，挑出藏于其中、难以启齿的隐秘；其实已算不得隐秘，他的变心已是昭然若揭。房间像涨满了气的罐头，月城绝望地等待着，等待罐头爆开的一刻，等待朝美的审判。

“明天，你有空吗？” 朝美若无其事地开口，没头没脑的一句话如一根针刺进了罐头里。撑到极限的罐头嗤地漏了气，再也无力发出骇人的巨响。

“嗯。” 

“那一起去逛逛吧，既然要参加影展，怎么也得给你买一身礼服。” 一贯的盛气凌人早破碎了，被朝美遗弃在了哈瓦那，如今他学会用刻意的宽宏大量来拖住恋人渐行渐远的脚步。

月城溃败了。涣散的目光逐渐聚焦，拢着愧含着倦，一点点爬上朝美泰然自若的脸。“你要不要和我一起去电影节？”

5月的戛纳是一场盛大的狂欢。南法初夏的阳光，地中海的暖风，各式各样的派对，从世界各地涌入的电影人与影迷都让这个小城热闹非凡。置身其中，月城想起了那个老套的字眼，梦想。

“好了。” 朝美帮月城系好领结，别扭地瞟了眼对方眼中绽出的光彩，那是他从未见过的。尽管他可以安慰自己那是因为电影入围了竞赛单元，但他有理由怀疑，那份难掩的兴奋里藏着对久别重逢的渴望与悸动，但他无法阻止。

“嗯。你注意安全，现在人特别多，而且法国小偷小摸不少，你小心财物，还有…”

朝美拽拽地一扬下巴，嫌他絮叨，“还有什么？” 

“没什么了。” 月城抿嘴笑了笑，“那我走了。”

“等等。” 朝美拦住他，把自己的手表摘下来，戴在月城腕上，“得和礼服搭配嘛。”

金属表链上还留着朝美的体温，一点一滴烫进月城的皮肤里。“谢谢。那，我走了？”

“嗯。” 

剪裁精良的黑色礼服消失在门外，朝美忽然有种落泪的冲动，他总觉得，那片背影像离弦的箭，急不可耐地破风而去，奔向归宿的靶心。

美弥踩着时间点出现，一身盛装，染成金色的卷发定了个精致的造型，笑脸迎人，客套寒暄，半真半假地与他人叙着旧谊，表演着再见面的欢欣。最后，他终于走向了月城，依旧是无懈可击的礼貌姿态。他本想装作初次见面，可月城目光灼灼，旁若无人地盯着他，他只好改口，微微欠身，“好久不见。”

“Buenas noches.” 月城莽撞地伸出手，四肢发麻，心脏剧烈地收缩着仿佛随时要冲破胸膛。

美弥诧异地瞪大眼睛，武装的疏离瞬间溃散，千头万绪在眼神里闪烁。熙攘的人群来来往往，他不容许自己失态。视线颤悠悠向下一偏，再对视时，美弥已恢复原样，自如地回握住月城的手，开着话里有话的玩笑，“编剧先生，这里可不是哈瓦那了，该说法语。Bonsoir.” 

这里不是哈瓦那，他们的纠葛早已了断，这次唐突的握手也该结束了。可月城头脑发热，他不想结束，不想一刀两断，不想尘埃落定，于是他不管不顾地伸长手臂，勾住那截即将滑落的手指。对方惊愕地看着他，而他的目光被自己腕间昂贵而精致的枷锁吸引，他一愣，那只手逃脱了，指尖在他的指上擦出一点痒。

各国语言此起彼伏的在耳边聒噪，快要开幕了，月城莫名地急躁起来，越急，越不知该说什么。他一语不发，美弥亦默不作声地站在他旁边，没有走开，像是舍不得，像是不甘心。

“那本书，你看完了吗？” 月城忽然发问。  
美弥点点头，早在离开哈瓦那前他就读完了。  
“最后的结局如何呢？” 月城追问，胆怯的眼里满是湿黏的爱恋。  
美弥侧过头，将他缠绵的目光纳入眼中，带着不着痕迹的雀跃轻轻笑了一声，“不是每个故事都有结局的，对吧，月城さん。”

————正文完——————


	21. 番外

**月城**

月城坐在德彪西厅巨大的屏幕前，靠着椅背稳住摇曳的心神与身体。他已经晕眩了很久，因为此起彼伏的镁光灯与连绵不绝的掌声，他从未面对过这么多人，这么多双眼，在数千道视线的注视下连再平常不过的走路都变得艰难，踩到地上的脚步都是虚浮的；他再无暇顾及他人，只能僵硬而不自在地微笑，笑得脸颊肌肉发酸。

直到四下灯光变暗、嘈杂声平息，他仍为这过于梦幻的一刻而感觉天旋地转，尽管对比起可以容纳2300人、整日星光熠熠的卢米埃尔大厅，居于电影宫右侧的德彪西厅要逊色不少。可某些时刻，他会暗自庆幸这部电影还没成功到可以跻身主竞赛单元、在卢米埃尔大厅放映。当他和场内其余900多人一起观看着特写的情欲戏时，月城觉得现在就是那个少有的时刻。

电影宫的屏幕远大于一般影院的，而且亮度足够、色彩层次丰富，因此呈现于其上的肉体也异常的鲜活，足以勾起他所有的记忆。那些回忆滚烫，甚至带着肉感，化作一阵阵火热的渴求从脑中往血管里奔涌，一路蹿到胯下，再一往无前地冲回头颅，变味成泛滥成灾的酸。他对自己不合时宜的欲望和占有欲感到懊恼，用余光偷偷打量坐在他左侧的美弥，也不知自己是希望美弥表现得泰然自若还是如他一样坐立难安。答案是后者，因为他瞟见美弥平静的表情时立刻生出一种莫名的失落。

他不舍得迁怒身边人，因此悻悻然环视左右，对那些看得入迷的无辜观众投去凌厉的一瞪，压根不像个专业的电影人，倒像只护食的动物。然而观众对他的恼火一无所知，专注的视线无一不落在屏幕上，看得津津有味。他对此毫无办法，只得掩耳盗铃地移开眼不去看屏幕，可环绕立体声音响不依不饶地将熟悉的呻吟灌入他的耳中，他焦躁地将手指插进衣领中，给汗津津的脖子透透气，继而用指甲狠狠挠着座椅扶手，如同野兽在磨尖利爪，以此发泄翻腾的醋意。

邻座的美弥因为扶手上细微的动静而转头，月城也适时地看向他，以便缠住他想念已久的目光。他猜自己的脸大概写满了忿忿不平，因为美弥的表情称得上揶揄，眼睛弯出好看的弧度，嘴角有些许的上翘，可微微闪动的瞳仁中并无丝毫戏谑之意。月城擅自将这个眼神解读成邀请。于是在美弥重新看向屏幕后，他仗着光线昏暗无人注意，大着胆子伸臂越过座椅间的扶手，鲁莽而急遽地握住了身边人的手。那只手微微僵了一下，却没有挣扎，顺从地留在他的掌中。

指缝和指缝若有似无地相互摩擦给月城带来一种满足，不是那种满头大汗时灌下一杯冰饮的痛快，而是像干渴了许久的花草被绵绵细雨滋润，无声无息地涤清他的烦乱。月城惬意地窝进座椅里，模模糊糊地觉得这场景似曾相识。那是在哈瓦那的最后几天，他们肩挨着肩坐在电影院的最后一排，月城如此刻一样与身旁的人十指交握，不过彼时他们的亲密远不止于此。他的目光不经意地飘向自己两腿之间的私密处，一股股暖烘烘的热流淌过小腹朝着那里汇聚。他咕咚咽了口唾沫，身体更往后缩，以便稍稍侧过头就能看清美弥。黑暗中他的注视可谓露骨，视线的焦点始终落在美弥脸上，绕着贴在一起的两瓣唇打转。口腔的温度与触感，舔舐自己的艳红舌尖，上下起伏的头颅，火辣的眼神，那些生动的细节，一股脑全回来了。月城难捱地在座位中蠢动，整个人都沸腾了，烫得抓心挠肝。

他生怕在这种场合下失态，于是深吸一口气，艰难地收回黏在美弥身上的注意力，强迫自己正视前方，抬起左腿压在右腿上，好让膨胀的下体冷静下来。可情况并没有多少好转，出现在大荧幕上的仍是令他魂不守舍的人。命运之神仿佛为了补偿他一年多的朝思暮想却不得见，如今目光所及全是美弥。

大特写的脸嵌在暗色调的背景中，酡红如成熟的果肉，饱胀着湿润的肉欲，生机勃勃得足以让人联想到镜头外带着汗意的温热身体，有种引人堕落的诱惑。月城甚至能闻到那股鸢尾花的香气，他心里一荡，骤然收紧了手，心急火燎地扭头，映入眼帘的面容令他错愕了——眼前的脸没有特写镜头中夺人心魄的冲击力，却缱绻得丝丝入扣，看向他的眼神有些取笑的意味，瑰丽的风情从含春带媚的眉眼间透出来，令他丢盔弃甲。

他要欺身去吻了，尽管只是在幻想中，他不只想吻，他渴望得更多。过往的经验令朦胧的想象逐渐有了点实感，他仿佛能看见美弥包裹在精致礼服下的纤瘦躯体。他怔怔地回顾着脑海中的画面，对方光裸的皮肤在暗红的座椅中显得愈发白皙，在他翻来覆去的挑弄下又变得和座椅一样红；他们在哈瓦那的电影院里如此做过，而现在，他疯狂地想要旧梦重温，想要甩掉这一身剪裁得体的桎梏，将他念念不忘的人按在狭窄的座位里，抵死缠绵。

那只手意欲抽离。月城想都没想，条件反射地五指一拢，用指缝夹住对方的指尖。思绪早就被带回了哈瓦那，所以他肆无忌惮起来。然而美弥略带埋怨的神情和一丝不苟的仪表将月城拉回了现实，他从悚然的快感中惊醒，难以置信自己会在首映礼上心猿意马，陷入如此大胆的妄想。他讪讪地与美弥交换了一个眼神，这才不情不愿地松了手。掌中一空，凝结于手心的汗意被空气驱散，留下一阵薄薄的凉意，于是他的心也跟着空落落地发起凉来。

* * *

**美弥**

直到时隔一年多再次被月城的目光裹住，美弥悬了大半个月的心才终于落了地，但他自信，无人看出他的惴惴不安。不过即便被看穿了，他也尽可以将一切归咎于第一次参加戛纳电影节这样的盛事，而且他确实为此颤抖不已，但那是由于紧张、兴奋，而非惶恐。他的惶恐，只因为这次久别重逢。

得知月城也要一起去戛纳时，美弥喜出望外，全然不记得当初与自己的的承诺——从此与月城再无瓜葛。当然记得与否已不重要了，因为他早就毁了这份承诺，在去年初秋去剧组试镜时。与其说那是承诺，不如说是纵容自己的借口，纵容自己沉溺于偷来的欢愉中。或许正是这份穷途末路的绝望太过强烈，才让他愈加不服气地生出将月城据为己有的荒唐想法。不过他没被贪婪和欲念冲昏了头，曲终人就该散场，再死皮赖脸地黏着就是个笑话了，况且他不可能容许自己低声下气的。所以他决绝地扔掉月城留下的联系方式，仿佛完成仪式一般独自读完了卡尔维诺的小说，以一种破釜沉舟的姿态离开了哈瓦那。可命运不放过他，或者说，是月城不肯放了他。在他竭力遗忘那段阴差阳错的相逢相伴时，多情的编剧却执拗地用一行行文字织就地网天罗，等着他心甘情愿地往里撞。

自己怎么会不心甘情愿，美弥于此只能苦笑。早在当初收留月城时他就有预感，这个温吞得过火又温柔得过分的人是他的克星，却没想一语成谶。狡猾的编剧利用职务之便将他再次送回潮热依旧的哈瓦那，故地重游，时间在古巴仿佛走得特别慢：破败的建筑街道没变，随处可见的切格瓦拉没变，连弥漫在空气中的汽车尾气味都没变，可物是人非，月城不在，他只能在湿黏的海风中独自拾起遗落于此的种种情思。可不善言辞的编剧不甘缺席，假借旁人之口，将那些惯于藏在眼中却绝不肯当面吐露的炽烈言语一遍遍说给他听，让他如何无动于衷。

每一天的拍摄都是一场浩劫。

美弥至今回想起来，都觉得那段时光是劫难。因为别的演员需要入戏，而他却需要不断提醒自己，这只是戏。好在男主演长得一点也不像月城，声音也毫不相似，他才得以在反复的重拍中勉强保持理智。但保持了理智，便难以给出角色该有的情绪，结果是导演拧着眉头离开监视器给他讲戏。美弥只好听着一个局外人头头是道地剖析自己的性格和情感，解释男主角是如何狂热又退缩地爱着自己。他在心底失笑，那个整天唯唯诺诺得像团橡皮泥一样的编剧哪有这么好。

谎言重复一千遍都能变成真理，更何况是本就藏着真情的台词。于是美弥渐渐记不起哪些是戏，哪些是亲身经历，不知道自己是戴着面具在表演，还是终于摘下面具掏心掏肺给自己看、给别人看，甚至分不清让自己日复一日陷入痴缠苦痛又轻易在自己心底掀起甜蜜狂澜的到底是戏里的角色还是戏外的月城。分不清就不分了，假戏真做亦非坏事，起码拍摄顺利导演也颇为满意。他知道这是自欺欺人，却仍放任自己陷于虚妄的梦中：反正戏会杀青，狂热会消退，眼前的也不是真的月城。于是美弥忽然恼火起来，怎么看对戏的男主演怎么不顺眼，为什么这家伙长得一点也不像那个可恨的编剧。

时间的确能够磨平一切，但上帝没给他多少时间。每每在他淡忘时，便有这样那样的事毫无征兆地发生，逼着他拨开刚刚覆上的一层薄土，亲手挖出掩埋的记忆。这一次，突发事件的名字叫重逢。

短短十几步，美弥就能踏出自己的幻梦走入现实，上演一个月来在脑内排练了千百次的再会。他可以流露些许对往昔的眷恋，又怕月城在剧本完成时就将往昔尽数放下；他也可以表现得像个许久未见的老友，感慨万千地叙叙旧。可他们无旧可叙，因为他们从来没有友谊，有的只是爱与欲的纠缠；或许还是若即若离的暧昧最为合适，可在月城面前，他没自信能演好那份游刃有余。只剩短短十几步路了，他却还没能敲定最终的剧本，所以他踌躇了，藏身于一角，隔着层层叠叠的人影，高高低低的肩膀，悄悄注视着不远处的月城。

月城比他记忆里的白了不少，也瘦了一些，穿一身得体的黑色无尾礼服，同样乌黑的头发梳得服服帖帖，和在古巴时的落魄困窘模样大相径庭，给他一种新奇的观感。这种新奇很快便转化成慌乱——事过境迁，他们不再是微时寂寂无名的编剧和无人问津的演员，不再需要偎在一起相互慰藉，那么余在两人之间的是否只有尴尬的空白。他急需一支烟来安抚紧绷的神经，可戏杀青之后他就再没碰过烟草，而现在他也无暇去买：离约定碰头的时间只差一分钟，他无法再畏缩不前了。于是他将腰杆挺得笔直，在胆战心惊中一步步迈向月城。

他要被拉扯碎了。  
他盼望着月城的目光，又惧怕对方的目光里透着冷静的生疏，无情地宣告他们已是形同陌路。  
“美弥さん。”不知是谁叫他。闻声，月城炽烈的视线立刻黏上来，像被磁极吸住的指南针，定定的不移开分毫。  
他如愿以偿了。囿于过去不肯醒来的绝不只他自己，这场意乱情迷亦不是他可笑的一厢情愿。

他不敢让目光在月城身上多作停留，以免愈发难以压制的哽咽胀痛自己的喉咙，让声音变调。可他还是忍不住又看了一眼，装作不经意的一瞥，快得不落痕迹，却足够让他从月城那双温柔的眼中把满溢的痴迷和爱慕痛饮进心里，直到酩酊大醉。最后几步他走得几乎要飘起来，在醺醺然中找回了那份拿捏得当的从容，也找回了逃走的理智：在众人面前，他们该表现得从不相识。可木讷的编剧转了性，不顾场合地偏要拆穿他的伪装。

美弥不甘愿地承认，他享受月城的不管不顾。无论是追问他故事结局时的含情脉脉，还是德彪西大厅中明目张胆的手，以及此刻正靠近的脚步。他止住连绵而澎湃的回忆，等着月城穿越熙熙攘攘的人群，穿越辽阔的空间和悠悠数百个日月向他走来。他们无言相望，在人声鼎沸的海滩上倾听彼此呼吸的声音。他不觉得无趣，可也不愿让沉默占据弥足珍贵的当下。

“那个…” 他的话刚起了个头，就被来人打断，是春风得意的男主演，熟络地和他打着招呼。

他觉得自己的态度已算得上敷衍，可月城的表情仍旧酸溜溜的。  
“喂，你连自己的醋也吃吗？” 他取笑道，如同过去一样。  
月城明显地楞了一下，然后低声地抗辩，“那又不是我。”  
虽然戛纳的初夏比哈瓦那的冬天还要凉爽些，但地中海吹来的风带着相似的咸味，让他想起墨西哥湾的海风。或许是这一点相似让他有些忘乎所以，于是他噙着别有深意的笑，悠然地反问，“不是你吗？”

这个暗示足够明显，月城也读懂了，所以又颤颤地向前了一步，惊喜交加地将他看住，翕动的唇像要倾吐积压了一年的话语，可最终却只叫了声，“美弥さん。” 有种呆傻却真挚的可爱

他们已经贴得很近了。

如果迟早要拥抱，那谁先伸出手臂，又有何区别呢。反正月城眼中的千头万绪不会变成嘴里的只言片语，所以他选择主动开口，假以惯常的浪荡姿态掩盖坦诚下的不安。“编剧先生，不打算告诉我你的酒店地址吗？”  
月城倏然变了脸色，左手猛然抓住右手腕，大拇指不停搓着手表表面，迟疑的声音轻轻颤抖，“Asa也来了。”  
这副畏惧瑟缩的样子他太熟悉了，亏他还想问月城是不是真去了阿拉斯加，真寄了那张明信片。  
“你都选好了结局，还问我干什么。” 美弥觉得，自己真成了一个笑话。

* * *

**朝美**

白色的字幕在漆黑的背景里滚动，先是大大的“完”，接着是惯例的演职人员表。美弥和月城的名字依次出现，仿佛无言地揭示结局：故事的最后只剩两个人，他的姓名不在其中。

放映厅内掌声雷动，有发自内心的，也有出于礼貌的，献给起立致意的主创团队。朝美说不清心里是什么滋味，但他不愿显得突兀，只好跟着众人的节奏，机械地将两只手掌合上、分开，再合上，再分开。事实上，抛开自己的芥蒂，他承认这是个有意思的电影，他该为月城高兴，虽然月城一再强调剧本被改了不少。不过他总觉得，这话是在给自己打预防针，月城是怕自己看了电影后火冒三丈。然而他并没有生气。

或许因为他自暴自弃地做了最坏的预期，了不得就是月城借戏泄恨，将他的角色写成蛮横无理的伴侣甚至死缠烂打的前任，如跳梁小丑一般惹人生厌。可月城并没有这么做。即便是写剧本，月城也充分发挥了自怜自艾，不仅毫不美化他自己，反而将戏份吃重的男主角塑造得更加庸庸碌碌，倒是把两个配角写得各具魅力，一个至情至性放浪不羁，一个矜贵骄傲风情万种。可配角有两个，两个就可以作比较，比较就有高下之分，谁比谁更光彩照人吸引眼球，便是值得玩味的地方。所以朝美心中五味杂陈是真，百感交集是真，却唯独没有怒火，他只觉得精疲力尽。

从没有哪次观影如此耗费心神。

他竭力说服自己以旁观者的姿态去欣赏，可终究做不到置身事外，毕竟这是他自己的故事。他忍不住拿电影情节和记忆中的画面比对，忍不住拿角色和自己比对，再从或大或小的差别中揣度月城的想法。其实也用不着揣度，因为主角有许多内心独白，尽管是月城惯常的兜着圈子的方式，但他依旧为话里话外的眷恋而窃喜。高兴劲过去了，他又寥落地笑自己天真，说不定只是一场空欢喜，那些台词压根不是出自月城之手。可这样拐弯抹角却又赤诚得宛如肺腑里掏出来还滴着热血的话语，不是月城写的还会有谁。于是他又暗暗地欢欣起来。

台词的真假他勉强可辨析，而没参与的剧情里哪些是真哪些是假他就全然不知了。于是刚刚爬出深渊的朝美又被毫不留情地踹了回去，跌进更深的彷徨中。不过某些部分他还是有把握的：比如月城因为无处可去才选择跟着美弥走，比如月城确实因为自己而闪躲过愧疚过，还有男主角在荒芜黑沉的夜色中爆发出的一声声令人揪心的呜咽，大概也是月城自己的伤痛。朝美有些懊悔当初的冲动，可懊悔中又藏匿着一点委屈，慢慢在心里晕开，晕出一片酸楚。他们的相处方式一直如此，无论是在东京还是哈瓦那。他习惯了怄气后转身离去，等待月城踏着他的足迹追寻而来；习惯了月城一次次申明想要安定想要平稳，而他不屑一顾地继续踏步向前追求更激烈。这本是他们的默契，却不知何时崩裂了。

应该是在那些温情瞬间发生的时候。朝美猜测，弥漫着暖黄灯光的戏份多半也是真的。他依稀记得在美弥的住处见过那本小说，《如果在冬夜，一个旅人》，只是他从没兴起翻开的欲望；那只银色的香烟夹他也有印象，不过他未曾留意美弥点烟的动作，也几乎没见过月城抽烟，虽然自打从哈瓦那回来，月城的身上总飘着股淡淡的烟草味。至于那些颇有看点的情欲戏，他连想象的勇气都失去了。他轻叹一声，又立刻抿紧唇，嘴巴努起倔强的弧度，绷紧了头皮，不愿被软弱打败。

掌声仍未停歇。

隔着十几排座位，站在最前面的月城面目模糊不清，不过以朝美对恋人的了解，不用看也知道那张脸上定然写满了腼腆。他不禁轻笑了一下，那家伙面对陌生人时总是紧张得几乎随时要遁逃，如今面对来自世界各地的近千人，他都能想象月城不知所措的模样。不过他忽然有点心虚，因为他不敢肯定站在美弥身边的月城还能不能看得见这满场的陌生人。月城仍在步履不停地追寻，只是改换了目标，而他已是日历上被翻过的那一页。他继续惨然地笑着，和不相识的观众一起，为他们的成功鼓掌。

展映结束了。主创人员先行离场，朝美只能跟着人潮，随波逐流被推去相反的方向。连上天都在帮着月城闪躲，躲开他的埋伏。

电影宫就在海边，沙滩上正举行着各式各样的派对，泡在酒精里的夜晚比白天更加喧嚣斑斓。从业内人士到狂热影迷再到普通游客，每个人都有来此的目的：互换交易黑幕，欣赏电影艺术，分享明星八卦，或只是将自己投入到这场一年一度的流动的盛宴中。只有朝美漫无目的，他又一次体会到了置身人群中的孤独。不眠不休的海浪声与他在哈瓦那防波堤上听到的如出一辙；充斥在耳中的西班牙语换成了法语，反正也听不懂，没什么不同。唯一不同的是，这次他逃无可逃。曾经指着时钟说下一秒他们就是朋友的人，正站在海滩上，冲着月城的背影举起照相机。而被人引走的月城，还在频频回头。

朝美想他是错怪上天了。月城不需要躲着他，反而是他应当躲避，可他偏偏看见了。他不死心地追逐至此，却看见月城急匆匆地结束了谈话，义无反顾地奔向日夜期盼的终点；而他，除了一怀料峭的晚风和愈加赤裸的孤单，什么也没留住。

他绝望透顶地看清了，他可以设下险阻拖住远离月城的脚步，却再无他法让月城回心转意。这大概是一种惩罚，惩罚他当初转身离去的脚步太过轻松随便，所以如今该离开时身体却滞重得动一分一毫都要拼尽全力。唯一值得庆幸的是，月城并未察觉他，让他得以保持体面，当然心无旁骛的月城也不可能察觉他，他笑自己杞人忧天。

每一步都是煎熬。不断从心底冒头的不甘在侵蚀他潇洒放手的决心，那就佯装不知、稀里糊涂地继续在一起吧。他听到已然脆弱如薄冰的自尊心发出一声尖锐的讥笑，怎么可能呢。他停步，被某种莫名的预感驱使着，猛然回头，像冥府中的俄尔浦斯。一回头，他便知道要永远失去了，月城已然站在美弥面前。他凄惶地冷笑，一整晚的时间，足够他收拾好东西，悄无声息地一去不返。他太知道如何用负罪感困住月城，如何在对方心上钻出一个难以愈合的孔洞。

磁感应装置发出细微的嗡鸣，门被推开，是月城。

“你怎么回来了？” 朝美难以置信，绷在弦上的箭岂有不发的道理。

“啊？不然呢？” 月城反问，疲惫不堪的语气里透着理所当然。

他动摇了。

月城接着发问，说话时眼神飘向一边，“你，去看电影了吗？”

他猜不透对方期盼的是什么答案，正如猜不透自己为何突然扯起了谎。“没有，衣服都换好了，临出门查了一下邮件，来了个工作，说明天早上就要。我一算时差，就是几个小时以后，我只能加班了。”

月城哦了一声，像是如释重负，又像是略显失望，朝美也分不清。

“那你一直待在房间里？要不要陪你出去走走？”

他的撒手锏被轻而易举地化解了，滋生了满屋的恶念刹那消弭殆尽。

“算了，懒得动。去阳台抽根烟？” 他隐隐想验证什么，给自己点燃一支烟后，将烟盒与打火机递给月城，如等待审判一般盯着对方的动作。那只手捏着滤嘴抽出一根烟，熟练地倒转方向，在纸盒上轻磕了五下，与电影里演的一模一样。

他深深地吸了一口香烟，然后又将它从胸腔深处吐出来。他把双眼藏匿在缭绕的烟雾里，刻意用埋怨的口吻说道，“唉，公司催我提前回去，我可能，明天就走。”

“这么急？你才刚来没几天。”

朝美细致地从头到脚打量月城，试图看清他的惋惜里有几分真心实意。他知道自己是多虑，因为月城撒谎伪装时总是欲盖弥彰，根本不需要旁人费心拆穿。所以他在看到电影结尾时就断定，月城是真的去了阿拉斯加，不然被问起回横滨的几天时不会回答得那么磕磕绊绊漏洞百出。

“是啊，就这么急。谁叫我现在是朝九晚五的上班族。” 他听月城的建议换了工作，不再动辄漂洋过海，不再十天半月不归，却无济于事了。

* * *

**月城**

世界像被按了快进键，快得美弥身上旖旎的温度尚未消散，艳若桃李的脸上就结起一层惨白的寒霜，如冰冻的水面，冷硬，却脆得不堪一击。美弥的动作也很快，快得他来不及做出任何反应，便决然转了身，一头扎进狂欢的人潮中。他的脑子还乱着，可身体已经动了，迈开步挤进人群中，尾随着那个纤细的身影。没走几步，理智就回来了，可他仍跟着，虽然并不知这么做有何意义，或许追逐本身就是意义。他从来都在追逐。

世界像被按了暂停键，空荡荡的，毫无声息。家中的布局还是老样子，万紫千红的花草在阳光中绽放生机，可朝美的东西搬空了，不留痕迹地从他们的家中消失。他豁然明白了朝美离开戛纳的那晚嬉皮笑脸地非要和他挤在一张单人床上的原因，他愧疚地掏出手机想要联系朝美，冲动地想要道歉、想要关心，想问他搬去了哪，可瞧着屏幕上那串熟悉的电话号码， 他还是放弃了。他不能把责任和陪伴给朝美，同时把思念和憧憬给美弥。

一趟戛纳行让他和旧生活说了再见。其实新生活也并没有太多变化，只是从前两个人一起做的事，他只能一个人完成。至此他才发觉朝美在他生活里烙下太多印记，甚至变成他的一部分，所以他总觉得朝美并未离开。不过在摩托车上转动手腕催动油门时他还会有一瞬的怀念，怀念两人一起破风驰骋的日子。可两个多月以来，朝美始终未曾联系他。

戛纳之行也让他沉寂多年的事业有了起色，趁热打铁，他的下一部剧本很快卖了出去。他抿了口葡萄酒，暗自感慨这世界真是现实得残酷，他所谓的新剧本不过是把从前被退回的本子做了修改。改动的是主角的形象，一起参加酒会的朋友取笑他对纤细阴柔的角色形象情有独钟。他闻言悚然望向美弥，可对方置若罔闻，也压根不看他，如在戛纳的那几日一样，仿佛他是一团无色无形的空气，他无声地苦笑，笑自己咎由自取，骂自己活该如此。

美弥给过他机会，因为不期而遇时他正拿着曾经属于对方的香烟夹，把烟往上磕，所以美弥双眸上仿佛亘古不化的寒冰在那一刻出现了一道裂缝。那天晚上他开车送醉酒的美弥回家，挣扎了一路，却只是说 “Asa走了”。他没勇气把后面的话说出口，他过不了心里的坎。朝美走了，他却放不下压在心上的歉疚，他不敢比朝美更早迈向新的阶段，亦不敢怀着对朝美的牵挂去追逐美弥。不敢追，可他又止不住地想见，所以他频繁出入毫无兴趣的各类业内聚会，只为多看一眼。

“您要试试吗？”

月城被突然响起的女声吓了一跳，这才发现自己手里捏着一条真丝领带，有点花，不是他的穿衣风格。“不用了。” 他不好意思地对导购小姐致歉，却忽然觉得这花色挺衬朝美，鬼使神差的，他改了口，“不用试了，我就要这条。”

“月城？”

一把过于熟悉的声音传入耳中，他蓦然转头，朝美正站在他面前。还是那张脸，还是漂亮得有几分凌厉的五官，与刻在记忆中的丝毫不差，却显出一种让他陌生的沉稳。他猜，造就这种变化的，是站在朝美身边的女孩子。

* * *

**朝美**

他下意识地扬起下巴，握紧美羽的手，摆出倨傲的幸福的姿态，不仅要给月城看，更要让美弥看。可环顾了一圈，似乎只有月城一个人。他不禁失笑，这么多年，和月城较劲都成了本能。

“好久不见。” 月城率先开了口，“这位是？”

“这是美羽。我女朋友。”

对方没有流露出他想象的惊讶，只是礼貌地欠身打招呼做自我介绍，让他有种一拳打在棉花上的感觉。面对月城，他经常有这种感觉。寒暄过后，美羽很善解人意地离开，留给二人独处的空间。

“恭喜。” 月城松弛下来，语调显得很高兴。

“谢谢。你呢？” 他早就在好奇，月城怎么独自来买衣服。

“我还一个人。”

他有种幸灾乐祸的快意，又有点可怜月城竹篮打水一场空。然后他们陷入面面相觑的无言中。其实他是有话想问的，问月城怎么没和美弥在一起，是否和自己预料的一样，追逐的脚步被负罪感缠住；他想问月城有没有后悔，后悔没有把一切了结在戏里。可这些近似于刺探的问题只会显得他念念不忘，所以他不肯开这个口。但总得说点什么，他可不会傻到指望月城来打破沉默。

“这领带可不怎么适合你。” 他指着月城手里的东西揶揄道。

“嗯。” 月城突然有点无措，抬眼看了一下他，又迅速低下头，好半天，才支吾道，“其实，这是送给你的。刚巧看见，觉得挺适合你，就买下来了，想着有机会时送给你，没想到转身就遇见了。” 说着，那条领带被递到了眼前。

他惊讶地把眉毛挑得老高，然后恼怒地恨起来：在自己身边时他一心想着美弥，如今自己抽身了，他又依依恋恋地说想起自己。他恶狠狠剜了月城一眼，这家伙永远爱做不合时宜的傻事，永远有办法让他心浮气躁。但朝美终究享受他做的傻事，包括那些过度的纵容，和诸多不求回报的付出。从前他接受得心安理得，现在他有了女朋友，立场的转换让他开始理解月城。

“谢谢。” 他大方地接过领带。一个念头忽地闪进心里，若是以前，他会不会故意不收，让月城难堪。

“那我先走了，不耽误你陪女朋友。”

他没应，还在回味刚才收下领带时月城眼里的一丝解脱。囚住月城的是什么他心知肚明，即便到了此刻，他依然能够左右对方的心神，他为此而偷偷得意，但也决定不再继续了。报复也好、折磨也罢，都已经足够了。

“我过会去看电影。” 他冲着月城的背影没头没脑地说了一句。

月城转过身，那副表情像是明白了什么，又不敢确定，微微歪头，示意他继续说下去。

“和她一起去。” 他朝美羽的方向歪歪头，“去看你的电影，《Lost in Havana》，终于上映了，恭喜。”

其实上映第一天他就去看过一次，独自一人，坐在电影院里又哭又笑，笑月城把自己写得太耀眼，连棒球都打得好，投打双修仿佛他是大谷翔平；至于哭，他也不知道从哪一刻起，脸上就一片冰凉了。邻座的人大概会觉得他很傻。可他不在意，放任自己尽情宣泄，把过往重新品一遍，带着股掘地三尺的狠劲。那些裹住舌尖化不开的甜，凝在喉头冲不淡的苦，呛得人满眼泪的辣，像朗姆酒，让他醉得涕泪纵横。

月城的表情一刹那间复杂得难以形容，笑弯的眼里蕴着水汽，扬起的嘴角微微颤抖，可确实是在笑的。“谢谢。”

他知道月城感谢的不单是自己那句祝贺。他愿意把对方脸上的表情称之为心领神会。

“你看，当初你还说要换工作，还好我拦住你了吧。” 他故意笑得飞扬。

月城也跟着笑，还是老样子，有点讷讷的羞赧，“嗯，多亏你，谢谢。”

月城又一次道谢，顺势摘下手表，左手径直拉起他的手腕，右手两指捏住表耳处，余下三根手指撑开表带，像是要帮他戴上手表。熟稔的动作却在两人指尖相触的瞬间一滞。月城略显尴尬地抬眸，飞快瞟了眼美羽，又看了眼他，然后将手表塞进他的掌心，收回了手。

“物归原主。”

他没有拒绝，他明白，这是对月城的仁慈。于是他装模作样地看了眼表，尽量平常地做最后的道别，“电影快开始了，我们该走了。”

“嗯，再见。”

这可能是最后一次，月城如此盯着自己的背影了，他想。

他们终于放过彼此了。

* * *

**美弥**

他恨了千百次，恨月城的阴魂不散纠缠不休，几乎出现在他参加的每一次活动每一场酒会，如影随形，又从不接触。以至于他出门前都会习惯性地许愿，希望今天月城被什么事耽搁了，不要现身。他的愿望终于被大发慈悲的神明听见，恼人的视线如愿消失了，他却更心神不宁。烦乱的理由他再清楚不过，可他还是一连喝了四五杯白葡萄酒，指望在轻微的眩晕中蒙混过关。

他过不了这关，因为月城又在守株待兔。东京的路灯比哈瓦那的亮了太多，因此他老远就看见那个站在公寓楼下向上张望的人影，不过现如今他有足够的定力维持迤迤然的脚步。时间变了，地点变了，不变的是月城那双眼，能让人一下望到深处，将缠绵的底色和欢喜悲忧一览无遗。所以他招架不住，哪怕他一再提醒自己这只是月城的惯用伎俩。

“要演出那种悸动，那种小鹿乱撞的感觉。”

他想起当初拍戏时导演给他的指示，不屑地撇撇嘴，怀疑导演压根没好好揣摩剧本。他早不是少年人了，什么小鹿乱撞。何况在偷欢之人心里苏醒的怎会是调皮的小鹿，只能是咆哮的猛兽。一间老旧公寓，太窄；一夜极乐销魂，哪够。凶狠的占有欲，覆灭理智的贪婪，甚至肆虐作恶的冲动，都为眼前人一一现形。

月城还站在灯下，似乎在等他驻足。他讥诮地哼了一声，径直拐进大门，身后脚步声立刻响起，如他所料。对视来得太快，距离相隔太近，月城全没防备，乌黑的瞳仁在眼眶里左躲右闪；已经迈进电梯的一只脚，在他咄咄逼人的气势下蹭着地板又缩了回去。而他准备好了，准备好短兵相接，刀刀入肉。

叮——

门要关上了。他站在电梯里，纹丝不动，任由逐渐贴近的两扇门夹断他挑衅的目光。门未能合上，次次如此：每当门要紧闭时，月城便怀着一腔热切情狂挤进来，慌慌张张地眨着眼，细软的睫毛像一对翅膀。大概是迦楼罗的翅膀，轻轻一振便是一场风暴。他无可奈何地痛快起来，又嫌恶自己不够洒脱。可风筝线就在眼前，一伸手便能紧握，他凭什么要错过。

他不想错过，但更不想饶过。穷追不舍的编剧总在最后时刻幡然惊醒，懦弱地退避，留给他一场滑稽闹剧。锥心的折磨，他没理由不奉还。所以直至电梯抵达，直至钥匙插入锁孔，他始终对月城不理不睬；对方惜字如金，他干嘛要开口。越来越窄的门缝里，他最后看见的是门外月城错愕的脸。

电视节目没什么意思，嘉宾的笑声只让他觉得聒噪。于是他坐在沙发上，逗弄着怀中的猫，想象门外静默的独角戏。他有自信，月城迟早会敲门，只是他没想到会这么迟。享受了43分钟无言的凌迟后，门铃终于响了。

“月城さん，什么事？” 他觉得自己的语气里有种恶毒，但他毫无恻隐，这恶毒也是月城种出的果。对方的回答酝酿了太久，于是他率先开口，以防善于遁逃的人故技重施。“别告诉我，你又是来要一支烟的。”

月城如同被掐住了咽喉，张口结舌，连声音都像是嘶出来的，“不是。”

又是长达几十秒的停顿，他刻意地啧了一声，流露出明显的不耐烦。月城像被按了开关，忽然瑟缩了，抿了一下嘴，苍白的手指抓住深褐色的门框，简直要把五指嵌进去了。“我来问问你，能不能让我陪你，一起读完结局。”

“什么结局？” 他假装听不懂，不肯轻易馈赠谅解，他需要给自己一个交代。

“卡尔维诺的那本小说。”

“我早读完了。” 

“可是，书里写，一起读到结尾的有两个读者。”

他盯着对方写满执拗的眼，余光将黑色短发下那双泛起红晕的耳朵纳入视野，小心地不让语调泄露出愉悦。“可书里没写，另一个读者非得是你。”

月城一下呆住，连羞怯也凝固了，只剩下含糊不清的喃喃，“也是。也是。”

形势骤然跌入进退两难的尴尬中。月城懊丧地耷拉着视线不知在想什么，而他当然不愿主动示好，于是只能相对无言，只能眼睁睁看着月城失落地致歉，说一声“失礼了”，然后告别。他暴躁地摔上了公寓门，恨不得把书柜里的几本卡尔维诺全抽出来，尽数扔在月城脸上。

他有这个机会，因为月城很快又送上了门，发红的眼睁得很大，闪着一点微弱的孤勇和委屈，“那，也没写，不能是我啊。”

罪行可以慢慢清算，反正来日方长。

* * *

完


End file.
